Outcasts: Retold
by L'autreAmour
Summary: A remastered and retold version of my story Outcasts. A bastard and a guard dog are forced to leave King's Landing unexpectedly. How will they fare the fast approaching winter?
1. Chapter 1

Saebyl Waters was a dead woman, Queen Cersei had all but sentenced her. There was a war raging beyond the walls of this room where so many of the court's women had found refuge in, but win or lose, she was dead. Sat in the corner of the room watching the Queen drink herself into a stupor, Saebyl tried to maintain a calm exterior, like her life had not just been threatened and her safety now doomed. Mind racing, she plotted the best route of escape but none were coming easily to her.

She always had a tendency to run her mouth, saying the things most people were thinking but with a talent for twisting them into an amusing anecdote. Most of the time people found her clever and entertaining but she had pushed one inch too far with Cersei Lannister, even knowing all too well how thin the ice was around the Queen. Saebyl had made a crack about Joffrey on the battlefield, which made Cersei only see red. She had yanked her by her curly white blonde hair and hissed that if the Lannisters lost this battle, she prayed that she would be able to see the invading soldiers rape and murder her, and if they won, she'll find a punishment more suitable.

Sae knew enough to know when Cersei was serious. The Lannister's didn't make idle threats, so she had to run, there was no other option. To where, she had no clue, and how, that was even more of a mystery. She had come straight from Casterly Rock to Kings Landing, she had no real family except her mother back at the Lion's den. A cushioned life is what Saebyl had lead, spending her days gossiping, plaiting the ladies beautiful hair into fashionable styles and eating luxurious meals. An uncertain, uncomfortable life never suited her.

Her mother, Maebyl, always had a plan. She served Lord Tywin Lannister she was a young woman. She was smart and kept to herself, but quickly learned her Lords behaviours and how to manipulate them to gain his favour. Maebyl quickly became a favourite and was brought to King's Landing when Tywin was made Hand of the King. Her wit and charm served her well in the capital, maybe too well when she found herself with child.

When Tywin resigned his post as Hand of the King, Saebyl's mother went back to Casterly Rock with him, where she gave birth to her daughter Saebyl. Sae was raised to become a proper lady of court despite her last name and no knowledge of whom her father really was, though her silver hair betrayed he obvious Targaryen lineage. Her mother kept her ignorant on purpose, having dragon's blood became very dangerous very quickly since King Robert's reign. Instead she trained Saebyl in the art of the court, in hopes that she'd return to King's Landing to be in the Queen's entourage. That was before Saebyl caught Tywin Lannister's eye.

A charismatic and stunning young woman, Saebyl Waters was the talk of Casterly Rock. Bewitching all people that came into her path, the student had far surpassed the master, and was the centre of all attentions. Women wanted to be her friend, men wanted her in their bed. Occasionally, her mother worried that the attention would go to her daughter's head and she'd overstep her bounds but that changed when she caught Tywin Lannister's eye. Her mother had never anticipated the possibility of Tywin noticing her daughter but if anyone were to even chip at that icy exterior it would be her. She wondered if there were no person Sae couldn't ensnare.

"I noticed you chatting to Tywin Lannister today." Mae said to her daughter as she brushed out her long curly silver hair.

"Of course you did, nothing I ever do is a secret to you." She replied with a laugh that lacked in humour.

"He stares at you." The mother stated, ceasing the brushing.

"Of course he does. All the men do. They're so obvious." Saebyl starred vainly into the mirror, running fingers through her locks.

"Your going to seduce him." She informed her daughter so bluntly it nearly came across as harsh but that was their way. Maebyl often appeared more as the bossy older sister than mother

"What? Mother, I think you've had one too many glasses of wine." She looked round to her mother to see her stern expression. She rolled her eyes. "Mother, everyone knows that man's heart was buried with his wife's corpse."

"He seems to have taken an interest in you. I don't know how you do it but you've got the entire court of Casterly Rock wrapped around your finger." Her tone almost sounded jealous.

"He's a man, he just wants some where to stick his prick." Sae shot back.

"And you're going to be the place he puts it." Her mother deadpanned.

"Mother! You're whoring me out now? Is that what I am to you?" Sae stood suddenly to face her mother who still towered over her petite frame.

"You're telling me that you are a pure and just young woman? That if I wandered down to that inn there wouldn't be a certain sellsword pining after you and writing bawdy poetry?" She replied puffing out her chest. Her daughter glared back at her. It had always been a sore point between them, despite all the training Maebyl gave her daughter, she craved a man who could handle a sword and had no desire to be a rich lord sitting on a throne.

"It's a stupid idea mother, I won't do it." She changed the subject as she sat back in front of the mirror and resumed combing her own hair.

"You will cast your little spell on him and have his bastard son." Maebyl told her daughter as simply as asking her to fetch water.

"A bastard son? Why would I ever do that?" Her jaw was hanging open. She knew the trials and tribulations of being a bastard.

"Jaime cannot have Casterly Rock, he is a knight and took certain vows, Cersei's son will be king and there is no way in seven hells that Tywin Lannister will ever give it to Tyrion. He's running low on options. If you give him a healthy Lannister boy, that he recognizes..." She gave a mischievous grin.

A million thoughts rushed through Saebyl's mind. How could she, a bastard, willingly let another be born but if her mother's plan went smoothly they would have Casterly Rock. Her son would be a Lannister, one of the most respected names in the land. She would be set for life, and Tywin Lannister was an old soldier, surely he'd die soon and she'd be free to marry whomever she wanted. She stared at herself in the mirror and contemplated all possible scenarios.

"Will I get new clothes?" Her mother smiled broadly and nodded.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who responded to me redoing Outcasts. I'm going to try and get a chapter up every week. I've got a couple done already but I don't want to burn through them right away. So you'll just have to be patient. So please, leave me a review letting me know what you think of this remastered version.**

 **Of course there will be changes later down the line as when I had finished it the sixth season hadn't come out yet. So stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

She had done it. Casterly Rock was as good as hers, her insurance policy was growing steadily in her womb. It was noticeable now, her mother told her that less than three months and she will greet her son.

"Soon you will be able to meet your little lion." Maebyl said proudly, combing out her daughter's wild locks. They seemed to have only grown curlier since falling with child.

"He will be a dragon, like his mother. I can feel it." Saebyl pressed a hand to where the child raged within her.

Maebyl wrenched a little harder through the curls making her daughter yelp, "Do not say such things. Especially around Tywin."

"Do I look stupid to you, mother?" She looked at herself in the mirror. She was tired, the child was very active and heavy, there were dark circles under her eyes that she took a concerned effort into hiding. She had to hold Tywin's feeble interest while being heavy with child and she knew acting pathetic would do her no good. Luckily, her efforts did not go unnoticed, most other women of the court made sure to tell her how effortlessly she seemed to carry a child. Saebyl could only guess what they actually said behind her back.

Though the struggle was for the most part worth it, Tywin did not seem to hide that Saebyl was his favourite but he also never openly acknowledge the child as his. It was painfully obvious to all but no one was brave enough to ask. The rumours only intensified as her belly grew, people wanted to know what went on between them because the lord's bedchamber activities were a closely guarded secret. They didn't get much out of the pair, Saebyl kept quiet knowing better than to give too much information and Tywin never said much about anything that didn't have to do with politics or war.

She was not used to being hated. She had only ever been loved, or at least she had been sheltered enough that she never realized that someone had issue with her, if someone had a problem with her, it was so mild that it was never brought up or it was a case of jealousy but Saebyl had known how to handle that. These days though, her name and treason were becoming uncomfortably synonymous. Though Tywin reassured her that her fears were groundless, stating that if she was a traitor, he'd personally pull her child from her and drown it in the sea. It didn't stop the whispers around her getting louder and harder to ignore as her midsection became more distended.

It was no secret Cersei despised her, even though Sae was very careful to distance herself from Tywin when she had returned to Casterly Rock. The few moments they crossed paths, the Queen glared so hard at her that Saebyl actually shivered and could always feel her gaze burning a hole in the back of her head when ever they were in a room together. She new Cersei had spies everywhere, and they no doubt told her of her father's new bed companion and bastard that grew inside her. Sae guessed that it was those same spies that put tales of treachery and witchcraft into the heads of nobles to get the people to distrust her.

She tried to brush these feelings off as she walked down an empty corridor on the way back to her chambers, late in the evening. She felt a presence following her but brushed it off as paranoia. Sae had heard a particularly nasty piece of gossip from a noble woman earlier in the day and had a hard time shaking her feelings of dread. She quickened her pace when an even deeper chill went down her spine when a definite sound of a footstep echoed behind her. Her efforts of escape were in vain as a tall, thin man in a hood grabbed her from behind and pressed a knife to her neck.

"Now, now, don't scream, little lady. Don't want to be waking up the old Lion now do we?" The stranger taunted in a husky shadowed voice.

"Let me go, what ever they're paying you, Tywin will pay double." She said in a panicked whisper, unmoving for fear of the knife at her throat cutting her skin.

"It's not the money I'm after sweet thing, it's your little cub. We can't have any more lions roaming around." He cooed in her ear in a sickly sweet way.

"My son is no lion." She growled at him, something deeper in her soul kicking in, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"I think he is, pet, or else I've got the wrong whore." He purred dangerously.

"No, you've got the right one," She hissed, "but my son is a dragon and you've just attacked his mother." She took the brief second the attacker needed to think about her statement to stomp hard on his foot, push him off her and yell for the guards. Sae ran but the assailant was quick, he leaped at her causing her to fall hard to the ground, hitting stomach then head on the stone floor.

When she woke, she knew something bad had happened after she was knocked out. There was a throbbing pain in her head, abdomen and parts beyond. The room around her swam as if she had been drinking and there was an overwhelming urge to vomit. She felt her stomach, it was considerably smaller than before.

"My baby-" She managed to gasp out. The Maester shook his head sadly and that was all Saebyl needed to know. She wailed uncontrollably, screaming and swearing. She thrashed out at the old wizened maester who tried to dose her with more milk of the poppy but lost the fight. Her heart had shattered, her dreams crumbling, life seemingly over. Nothing could cure her pain, and she didn't want it too. Everyone left her to her rage, except her mother, the only one she'd stay and comfort her.

Maebyl held Sae in her arms, "My poor, poor child. What do you need?" Mae said brushing the tangled mess of hair from her distraught daughters face. She had finally stopped crying after nearly two full days of alternating sobbing and screaming with rage.

"The man that murdered my son, did they catch him?" She asked in a faltering voice.

"Yes, they have him in the prisons now, they are going to hang him." Her mother informed her. Saebyl shook her head and shifted to get out of bed. "No, lie down, you need to recover your strength."

"Fuck my strength, I need to see Tywin. I need to see that man. I need to see a blacksmith." Her voice was stronger now. She winced as she got out of bed but she could stand, ignoring the pain it gave her. Her mother obeyed her and helped her into a robe and to Tywin Lannister's chambers.

He was pouring over maps when she stormed into his quarters, her hair mussed, her eyes bloodshot but steely. She looking wild, like a feral beast but she did not care, she wanted revenge. Tywin looked mildly surprised that she was out of bed so soon.

"Where is the man who took my son from me?" She nearly shouted, neglecting all the proper curtsies.

"He's rotting in a cell until I have time to go hang him over the front gates." Tywin responded in almost a bored tone of voice, looking back to his work.

"Not good enough." She punched her fist onto the table with such force it nearly made his quill topple over.

"What would you have me do, then?" He growled back at her, icy glare shooting up to hers.

"A hanging is too quick for him. Let me decide his fate, I promise my lord, he will pay for what he has done." There was a stern, unwavering look in her eye that could only come from a woman robbed of her chance to become a mother.

Her bags and trunk were packed, they were headed to King's Landing to visit Tywin's children. John Arryn, the King's Hand, had just died, Tywin thought that being former Hand of the King he could lend some assistance in this time of disarray until a new Hand could be appointed. As they rode through the gates of Casterly Rock, she stared up at the man who had killed her son.

She had requested the blacksmith make a contraption that secured him firmly in place but kept him alive and looking only forward. Then she demanded that someone find out if he had a wife or children, and he did. His ugly little wife was brought in chains before Tywin, Saebyl and her son's assassin. The little wife was gutted before him and stuck on a pike, while the man was strapped into the contraption that had been rigged up. He was kept alive and forced to watch his wife's corpse rot. She whispered to the murderer, "You've woken this dragon, I want you to feel my pain.". Tywin's advisors strongly suggested against this plan but Tywin himself allowed her to do as she pleased. She could have been mistaken but she thought that he was almost impressed.

But seeing the man strung up there, all but dead, staring at his wife's putrid body gave her no joy. It didn't bring her child back to her. The baby she had actually had been excited for, something that she felt like she would have been good at, her son that she would love unconditionally for all her days. The deep longing in her heart pained her every day and nothing could fill the void. She wished they had not taken his body, she never got a chance to even see or hold him. Sae flipped the golden locket Tywin had made for her in an almost sweet gesture for her loss but it did nothing to ease her suffering. That golden lion emblazoned on the locket's exterior only made her ache for her little dragon.

The journey to King's Landing was long, especially for her still recuperating body. Riding horseback was nearly unbearable and riding in a carriage with a bunch of old ninnies that would paw around the subject of her dead child was even more painful. Saebyl kept her composure in spite of all these things, she appropriately wore black the entire journey but had found her old talents in being the centre of attention had not been lost with the death of her son. Moping would not get her any where and she needed to find some security as she ventured to the unknown.

The entire way she wondered why in seven hells she went on this trip. Tywin has requested she join him and her mother insisted that she go, leave the pain in Casterly Rock and start to heal. Maebyl had stayed behind, told her daughter it was time she became her own woman and forge her way in the world. Now, she sat atop a horse, wanting to cry from the pain of it all, but decided there that she would not be hurt like this again. She would survive, she would overcome and she decided that this was a new beginning for a better life.


	3. Chapter 3

Saebyl adjusted quickly to life in the capital, Castlery Rock paling in comparison. She had always thought of court life as a game and King's Landing brought it to a whole new level. There were so many other things to do in court, so many interesting people, so much wine and food. She ate and drank the days away with new acquaintances and was able to avoid Cersei for the most part, not being required to be in her company. It was even better when the Royal family rode north, the castle seemed so empty, she explored without fear, no Queen breathing down her neck.

King Robert had decided to make some man from the North his Hand. It was no concern to Sae, she was more concerned about keeping Tywin's fancy. He had been cold to her the entire trip, and when she had forced to turn him away at her chambers because the Maester did not think it prudent for her to lay with anyone yet, it only resulted in an icier wall than the one that kept the wildlings out. She tried to keep him entertained with other _skills_ she possessed but she could tell her tenuous grasp was slipping.

"I'm leaving back for Casterly Rock, tomorrow." Tywin announced to Saebyl when she was summoned to his chambers, giving her a cold calculating stare.

"Oh, very well, I'll have my things packed straight away, my Lord." She curtsied briskly, surprised by the news. They were scheduled to stay at least another fortnight.

"No, I am leaving for Casterly Rock. You are staying here." He turned back to his desk and poured over his paperwork.. He didn't see her shoulders visibly slump at the news.

"My Lord?" She tread these waters delicately, picking her posture back up.

Tywin didn't even blink, "You heard me. You will stay here and be a lady in waiting for my daughter." Anger swelled up deep inside her but she bit her tongue.

"Have I done something wrong, my Lord?" She asked, valiantly trying to temper her voice.

"No, it is just best if you stay here." He still didn't look at her. The was a heavy pause in the conversation, while a million responses rushed through Saebyl's head, the most tempting being grabbing a nearby vase and hurling it at the regal lord.

"As you wish." She curtsied again and left the room, rushing as quick as she could without drawing attention, face hot from trying not to allow the tears to run down her face. She had lost her little game and now she was stuck in here with strangers, a Queen who hated her, her mother miles away, no one to counsel her, and absolutely no one to trust.

She slammed her chamber door and allowed herself to cry, face buried in her pillow suppressing the sound of her sobs. Eventually, she sat up, pushing the last of her sadness from her eyes and got up. Crossing the room she sat in front of her mirror staring at her reflection. She brushed out her hair and set it in a fashion that had proven bewitching in the past. Tywin may have abandoned her but she was not dead, she would keep on playing the game.

When Cersei returned Saebyl was forced into her company by order of Tywin Lannister. The Queen was even worse then she had imagined but not anything Sae couldn't handle, she expected the woman not taking well to her father's mistress now sitting in her court. For the first few weeks, Cersei took to making passive aggressive remarks about everything from her distinctly Targaryen looks, her husband's vow to kill every last dragon, her last name of Waters, and even her place in Tywin's bed. When Cersei found that her new handmaiden could easily deflect these remarks, and still manage to make the other ladies laugh, the Queen decided to freeze her out. All of the Queen's court dare not even make eye contact with her, no matter even share a few words. It was torture, Sae's natural inclination to be a social butterfly was squashed. Not that she blamed the others, Cersei's wrath was more than the average person could bare but it did nothing to ease the pain of being ignored.

The Queen had also taken to giving her impossible or belittling tasks to give her reason to openly mock her. Cersei tasked her to carrying a cask of wine to her chambers, by far the most ludicrous thing she had demanded of Sae. And Sae, not one for being beaten had tried, valiantly but it proved too much. She had managed to push it to the stairs but couldn't get a grip to lift it up the step. She sat on the cask putting her face in her hands and cried, thinking she had finally been broken by the horrid queen.

"Why does the little bird cry?"A rusty voice broke the silence. Saebyl nearly leapt out of her skin, she thought for sure she had been alone.

"I'm not crying." She lied pathetically, sniffling and wiping her eyes on her dress.

"I'm not stupid, girl." The Hound, Joffrey's loyal bodyguard came into her view. How he snuck up on her with that heavy armour on, she didn't know.

"It's the Queen, she's awful to me. Wish I could just- ugh, she wouldn't be saying these things to me if..." she stamped her foot on the ground, frustration bubbling over. "That stupid cu-"

"Shut it, girl. Do you think we are alone down here? All these walls have ears and worse yet, spiders. Do not give them more ammunition. Come." He forced her off the barrel and tucked it under one arm while guiding her back up the stairs. It was the most she'd ever heard the man speak, usually just a terrifying shadow looming behind the spoiled prince. She couldn't fathom why he'd be kind to her, Joffrey had gleefully taken part in his mother's ridicule of her. This act of kindness seemed to have come out of the blue.

When they reached the Queen's chambers, Sae stopped, collected herself and turned to her rescuer. His kindness reinvigorated her, it being the first she had been shown in weeks. It was reassuring that her charms had not been completely lost.

"Thank you, ser." She bowed her head low, and gave him a brilliant smile. The Hound shifted uncomfortably in his boots..

"It is not 'ser'" He grumbled. If she had not been so despondent earlier, she would have revelled more in how uneasy she made him.

"Apologies." Her smile turned impish as she turned and allowed him to follow her into the room, adding extra sway in her hips, feeling more like herself again.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter took so long. I got really sick two weeks ago and it completely threw off my schedule. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up by Wednesday. Thank you for understanding!**


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow through some miracle, Saebyl managed to get herself in as Lady Sansa's handmaiden. Cersei had thought that she would spy on the little northern girl for her, make sure she doesn't do anything foolish or speak to her father, Eddard Stark, who was imprisoned for treason. Saebyl could not understand the queen's logic in this move, they openly hated one another but perhaps the Queen thought Saebyl feared her more then she did or that the Queen just wanted to get rid of her. Sae had no intention of giving Cersei any information even if she heard any but there wasn't much to report, the girl was too terrified to leave her chambers and barely spoke a word unless spoken to. Regardless of the Stark's situation, Sae was happy, and thanked the gods, old and new not to have to look at Cersei's sour face every day.

Sansa was a sweet girl, even if she was betrothed to the most awful boy in the whole realm. She was kind to Sae, and that's all that had mattered, she could finally relax. Saebyl got the chance to return to her first love, books. There were millions of tomes in King's Landing, and Sansa allowed her to read to her heart's content when they sat in the comfort of her chambers. She loved all the knowledge they possessed, the Targaryen history was always fascinating to her, and reading Maester's recountings of treating ailments always had her attention, even if her mother said it was morbid.

"Why do you read so much?" Sansa finally asked, looking up from her sewing.

"Because I lack the talent with the needle and thread, my Lady." She smiled up from her book.

"That's not true, I've seen your stitching, it's just fine. It's just, I've never seen a lady read as much as you, I was just curious, I'm sorry." The Stark girl turned back to her work, flushed with colour.

"Do not apologize to me, My Lady." Sae closed her book. "I read because it is more preferable to facing the realities of this world and the tales in the tomes are much more romantic than this drudgery we face every day. Do you think they write about ladies and their needle work, or their attention to detail? History focuses on women of great beauty, or great strength, or even sometimes those of utmost loyalty to their husbands. I read because my name will not be remembered in a book like this, not some bastard daughter of a Targaryen, but it's nice to imagine it might." She sighed heavily, but swiftly changed to a smile at the sad look on Sansa's beautiful face. "It is not so sad, My Lady. Your name will be ever remembered. Queen Sansa, the most beautiful and kind."

"Queen Sansa, daughter of a traitor." She frowned at her work, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes.

Sae rushed to her side,"Oh sweet girl, do not cry. I did not mean to make you cry." She knelt in front of the young girl. "We have to be strong. I know what it's like to be abandoned in this city."

"I've heard that you were Tywin Lannister's-" The child hesitated on the word. She pushed back tears and tried to change the subject of recent transgressions against her family.

"Mistress." Sae substituted.

"Mistress," she replied unconvinced, "is it true?"

"Unfortunately." The handmaiden nodded sadly, taking a seat on a nearby stool. "He abandoned me here, without my mother, or any of my friends. It was right before you arrived here"

"He left you with the Queen?"

"Yes, and she was not too pleased with my presence. She did everything, besides actually throwing me in the dungeons, to make my life miserable."

"I don't know how you could do it. She's an awful woman and I'm to marry her son." She whispered.

"Yes, she is but you've got to be strong, My Lady. Easier said than done, I'm afraid but you have to believe in yourself. Try to find someone you can trust." Sae reassured, taking her delicate hand in hers giving light pressure to assure the girl she was there.

"Like you?" Sansa raised her eyebrows, Sae gave her a smile.

"Like me. I promise to always help you, should you so need. I am at your service." She grabbed the girl's hand and tried to give her a reassuring look.

"Can I ask one other thing?" Sansa asked timidly.

"What ever you wish, my Lady." She smiled brightly at the girl.

"Is it true that you carried Tywin's child?" Saebyl went white and rigid. She did her best every day not to think of her little dragon, it was still too fresh. Barely a year had passed since that horrid day. Saebyl was just about to open her mouth and explain when rap on the door extinguished their conversation.

Joffrey flounced in, with his Hound at his heels, he looked like a small child who had been given his own pony. Sansa's face reflected the opposite. Pale and lifeless, she looked at her betrothed with sad red eyes. Any colour Sansa had regained during their conversation had immediately left when the boy King walked in to the room.

"My Lady, it's time for us to go." He held his arm out for her to take. "You can return to my grandfather's whore afterwards." Sae wanted to slap the shit eating grin off his face. While she and the Hound stood aside to let the couple move through the door, she grabbed his arm before he could follow.

"Watch her, whatever happens out there, please." Sae pleaded looking up to Sandor's scarred visage. The curt nod she got was enough for her to release her death grip over the towering man.

She watched The Hound stalk after the young couple before closing the door. She pressed her back against it and slid to the floor where she allowed herself to cry for only a minute over the memory of her child and her abandonment in King's Landing. She didn't realize how raw that nerve still was until it was brought to light. Picking herself off the floor, she tidied the room and sent for Sansa's favourite lemon cakes and a fresh bouquet of flowers, preparing for the worst when Sansa returned.

What had happened while Sansa was out far surpassed what she thought could be the worst. Sae had it on good authority that Lord Eddard Stark would be granted pardon and allowed to live out his days on the Wall. She anticipated Sansa being distraught over never seeing her father again and him leaving in infamy, but not this. King Joffrey had executed Eddard Stark.

When Sansa was brought back to her chambers, the news had already circulated. Ned Stark's head was being impaled on a spike for the castle walls. The poor girl was white as a ghost, eyes bloodshot and puffy. There was nothing that could be said or done to help the dismal girl. Saebyl just held her and allowed her to cry when she needed, hummed soft tunes to lighten the mood and was never out of her Lady's presence.

It was late in the night when Sansa hiccuped and finally croaked out, "You never answered me."

"Answered what, sweet girl?" Sae asked, stroking little lady's auburn hair. She no longer felt like a handmaiden, more an older sister.

"If you carried Tywin Lannister's bastard." Her voice was wavering and weak.

"Oh, my Lady, you don't want to hear about that." The bastard Targaryen responded.

"Please?" Those glassy bloodshot eyes turned up at her, and she returned a sad smile.

"It is not a happy tale." Saebyl warned. She didn't know why now that her story was so important to the girl, but Sae fathomed that the old saying 'Misery loves company' was true.

"I am in no mood for happy tales." Sansa said, turning her head to rest back onto her handmaid's lap.

She resumed untangling the Tully locks with her fingers and sighed deeply, "I did carry his child. I don't know how, exactly, but I managed to get that Stone Lion's attention. My mother forced me into it, saying that Jaime can't have Casterly Rock and there was no way that Tywin would give it to Tyrion. So..." Sae bit her lip, she had never told this story to anyone. Her heart beat hard in her chest, "People didn't like me, not when they began to notice my belly. I got called terrible names but none of it mattered because I had my little dragon."

"Dragon?" Sansa's brow arched.

"Yes, that's what I called him in private. I knew he was like me, fierce and thrashing. In public, he was the little bastard lion but I knew better, he would be destined for great things." Sae's breath hitched in her throat, it never grew easier to think about it. "I didn't expect to love the child like I did. I tried to think of it as an investment for my future, that one day I will marry a man I love and he will give me the children I wanted, but it's impossible. Even though I had no feelings towards Tywin, some days I was repulsed by him, even hated him, but I loved the little creature growing inside me." A flicker of a smile crossed her lips.

"I am to have Joffrey's children." Sansa said morosely.

"Yes, but they will be a beacon of light in an otherwise dark world, you mark my words. I think even our horrid queen would agree." She grasped the younger girl's shoulder reassuringly.

"Then what happened? What happened to your son?"

"Dead, my child is dead. It never even lived. I was attacked in the night, making my way from my chamber's to Lord Tywin's. I-" Her lip trembled terribly at the the memory. "I don't remember much, but I just know that my child is gone." The tears were forcibly suppressed as Saebyl caught her breath. A painful lump formed in her throat as she refused to cry anymore.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" Sansa mumbled, not looking at Sae..

"Not many people do know. Can I tell you an even worse thing?" Sae whispered, making Sansa peer back up at her, "I am certain it was the Queen's doing." She confessed out loud. Often she lay in bed at night and think it but it was different giving it an actual voice. There was a long silence, long enough to have Sae doubt if she should of ever said anything.

"I am certain too. It seems the sort of vicious thing she'd do to someone she didn't like." The young Stark girl finally sat up and looked her handmaid in the eye. "I am sorry, truly sorry for you. When I am queen I will make you a proper match. Give you a good husband." She said earnestly.

Sae gave a small watery laugh. "You are too kind, my Lady but I am not deserving of a good husband." Something had shifted in their dynamic, the pair felt it. Both abandoned, broken-hearted, traitors in a city waiting to tear them down, they had nothing but a shared hatred for Lannister's.

"If you can bare to be in that awful woman's presence after she murdered your child, I think I can do it for the good of the country." The would-be-queen sat up, looking more steely and determined. It was as if she had shaken off her youthful skin and became a woman.

"If anyone can bring sweetness to Joffrey's reign, it will be you, my Lady." She gave her a small smile. "Come, let's get some sleep. We need our strength." Sansa was easily guided to her bed and tucked in. The lights were extinguished and Sae took out the full plates of untouched food to bring back to the kitchens. Tired and very upset, she nearly ran headlong into a great black figure. The Hound, how a man of his stature managed to continuously sneak up on her, she'd never know.

"Seven hells!" She cursed nearly dropping one of the stacks of plates in her arms. The hulking man caught them before they came crashing down, only losing one sweet roll.

"The girl." He said simply.

"What about the girl?" Sae replied haughtily. The withering glare she received was more then an answer. "I'm not telling you anything, dog. You'll just report back to the Queen."

"Just as you are supposed to." She scowled at the harsh reminder. He stole a turkey leg and a roll off one of the plate and turned back down the hall.

Sae bit her lip and hesitated for a moment, "Clegane! Wait!" his scarred visage turned back to her, good eyebrow arched. "I-I don't know what she'll do... I'm worried about her. She has a look in her eye, I know that look, I've worn that look. We need to watch her and make sure she doesn't do anything rash. I fear for her safety."

"As do we all." He replied, stalking back up the hall.

She was thankful she had mentioned her qualms to Joffrey's guard dog. Sansa had told her all about her harrowing trip to see her father's head. How cruel her intended was to her, how she considered jumping to her death, taking Joffrey with her. They had a long conversation about it, Saebyl delved into more detail about her son's murderer and the punishment she had invoked. Sansa's face only became more stern and resolved after every conversation they had. Sansa was strong, Saebyl could feel it but she was still very young and needed guidance.

The eldest Stark daughter surprised Sae at Joffrey's name day by showing some newly developing backbone. He had tried to kill a knight that arrived late and drunk by drowning him with further drink. But Sansa spoke out, claiming that it was bad luck to kill a man on your name day. A confirming word from the Hound and Joffrey allowed the man to live as a fool. A small victory, Sae gave the future queen a reassuring nod in approval.

But the young king was quickly establishing his persona as a cruel dictator. The help tried to move quickly past him, never making eye contact, his meals were specially prepared to his standard and people dare not disagree with him. Nothing was ever to be to his distaste or fear his wrath which was more often than not, cruel and tortuous.

Saebyl was coming back to Lady Sansa's rooms with a small snack for her. Her appetite was small and whenever she desired food, Sae made sure it was there for her. Sansa was the sister she never had and she wanted to keep her safe and healthy.

"You girl!" Joffrey's horrid little voice rang through the corridor. The bastard Targaryen froze solid and hoped there had been someone else in the halls she had not noticed. "You're my Lady's handmaiden, are you not?"

She turned her silvery blond head slowly, plastering a bright smile on her face. "Yes, I am, your Grace." She gave a small curtsy as to not disrupt the food and drink in her hands.

"Tell me, does my Lady speak of me?" Sae eyed the Hound and Ser Meryn standing menacingly behind the King.

"She does, your Grace." Her violet eyes stared fixedly at the floor, not daring to look directly at him and give up any information.

"What kind of things?" He tested causing the tension to rise in the room.

"She only sings your praises, your Grace." She was so close to the rooms, she wished he'd just let her go. She begged him in her mind because Gods know what that twisted monster would do to her.

"And why should I believe my grandfather's whore, hm? Look at me and tell me the truth, _whore_." The King snapped, her gaze shot to his. His mean little eyes burrowed into hers, but she did not back down. She felt the fire of a dragon burn deep within her, feeling as though if she opened her mouth, she would engulf the King in flames. "Does it anger you that I call you whore?" He was taunting her, looking for a reason to put her head next to Ned Stark's.

"No, your Grace." She couldn't stop the waver in her voice. Joffrey stepped up to her, he was not much taller then she.

"I hope my Grandfather paid you well. You are a pretty thing. Maybe I should put you back to work, give you to my dog." His menacing grin sent shivers down her spine. "Ser Meryn." The king snapped his fingers and the ugly stout knight was on her in a second, hand firmly around her delicate throat, her tray of food crashing loudly to the ground. "Now, why should I ever believe a whore? You couldn't have been that good, or you'd still be in Casterly Rock bending over for my Grandfather."

Sae tried for air, but not enough came. Meryn had obviously done this before, not enough to kill her, just enough to hurt and scare. She embraced it, staying calm as she could, looking pleadingly to Sandor Clegane, then back at the King. She would not give him the satisfaction of a struggle.

"Your Grace, your mother is waiting for you." The Hound cut in.

"Do you not like seeing the Targaryen whore in pain? I suppose that's more your brother's tastes. Here, dog," Joffrey snapped his fingers, indicating to Ser Meryn to release his grip, dropping Sae to the ground. "Have her. It's on me." He threw a copper coin at her feet. King Joffrey and his toady turned and left for the throne room.

"Are you hurt, girl?" He towered over her and watched as she tried to recover with as much dignity one could have after being strangled.

Weak, breathy laughter came from the girl on all fours. "A copper, I'm only worth a copper."

"Stand girl, your Lady will be wondering where you are." He stooped grabbing the coin off the ground and offering his hand. She stood, involuntary tears from the strangulation streaking her cheeks, neck raw and already bruised.

"Well, aren't you going to take what you've been bought?" Sae asked brazenly. Her eyes burned furiously and she shook with anger, being taken like a whore in a back hall or empty chamber would be the icing on the cake.

Sandor's fist clenched around the copper coin. "You are not a whore and I have not paid you and I would certainly pay more than a copper. Now go." She glanced up at the man incredulously. "I said go, girl." He roared.

"The King will ridicule you for your quick return." She stated, gingerly touching her bruised neck.

"Fuck the King, I'll take the long way around." He growled under his breath. Sae couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Sandor Clegane." She bowed low to him, as if he were royalty and ran back to the kitchens to fetch another plate of food for Sansa.

"Seven hells." He muttered to himself as her took the scenic way to the throne room.

With a second tray of food, Saebyl made her way back to Sansa's chambers. This time she heard the soft padded footsteps of someone coming around the corner. She feared it was the queen by the delicate steps and by the day she had been having, she wouldn't have been surprised if it was. Sae contemplated turning back around and hiding in the kitchens, but she was annoyed enough in having to make a second trip.

"Ah, Saebyl Waters, fetching a treat for Lady Sansa?" Varys' silken voice called to her. Her shoulders relaxed, she could handle a spider.

"Of course, Lord Varys. I try to feed the girl as often as possible, just skin and bone. Though I wager half the ladies of court would give up their fortune to have her frame." She joked. "I am far too hippy for my own liking." She let out a laugh, protruding her hip for exaggerated effect.

"Good child bearing hips, no doubt." Varys jibed all too knowing, Sae shot him a death stare, she'd never liked that spider. She had her suspicions that it was one of his little birds that told the Queen she had been pregnant. He glanced at her neck and clicked his tongue. "What happened here?" He gently touched her freshly bruised neck. His flowery perfumes, and unsettlingly soft hands made her want to wretch.

Her own hand went to her neck as she gave a sardonic smile. "A token of esteem from our King." A small sound of understanding came from the Spider.

"If I'm not mistaken, I believe I saw a huge black hound around here not long ago." he added.

"These were not issued by a dog, more a toad." the words came bitterly from her mouth.

He gave her an all to knowing smile that set her on edge, "The dog must of broken from his leash then. He is usually so close to his master." Sae did not like his tone, implying too much.

"At least he's loyal to someone, Lord Varys. If you would excuse me, my Lady has been waiting for some time for me." She made to move past the plump little man.

"Why yes, of course. I do apologize." He bowed his bald head and allowed her passage to Sansa's chambers.

"Fucking Spider." She cursed under her breath.


	5. Chapter 5

That little twerp, Sae could just kill him, that's if he wasn't aiming a crossbow down Sansa's throat. Robb Stark had won another battle, that always enticed Joffrey's wrath and the King of the North's sister would bare the brunt of it. Though, everything enticed Joffrey's wrath, it was pathetic. He was like an infant begging for a sweet. Saebyl recalled another boy like Joffrey when she was a child, bratty and willful, always demanding attention. She had pulled his hair and pushed him in the mud just to shut him up, and wished she could do that to her King.

Right now, she feared for Sansa. He had promised her father mercy and look where that got Ned. The crossbow was in the impulsive King's hand, it would be so easy for him to press his finger on the trigger and end Sansa's life. Sae dare not move though, Sansa may be worth something to the King, but his grandfather's ex-mistress definitely was not. She stood as close as she dare as Joffrey changed tactics and made Ser Meryn attack the poor girl.

She could not pull her gaze away from this atrocity. How could a room sit and watch this? Sae looked up at the Hound, even he averted his gaze away from the monstrous scene. The final straw snapped when her clothes were torn from her delicate frame, the outcry in her throat was interrupted by Tyrion Lannister's voice ringing through the hall, berating Ser Meryn.

The Imp called for someone to fetch something to cover the poor girl with. Sae's feet were still rooted to the ground, still fearing Joffrey's crossbow and ire. Sandor stepped forward, tearing the cloak easily from his back and wrapping it around the distraught girl. Saebyl glared at the Dog as if to say 'why didn't you step in sooner?', only to be met with one similar. Turning her gaze in a different direction, she caught Tyrion's henchman, Bronn, staring at her. He gave her a lopsided grin and a wink, which made the entitled Targaryen bastard turn her nose up at him and follow behind Sansa out of the hall. She could still feel his lecherous gaze on her backside and unable to help herself, glanced over her shoulder to see if he was indeed still staring. He was and she made up her mind that he was an absolute pig to be staring at her like that after what had just happened.

* * *

"You tell anyone about this and I swear, I'll string you up over the front gates by your balls." Sae breathed heavily into Bronn's ear. He pushed her back against a table in his room, where she had "accidentally" run into him in the hall just outside later in that evening. Her mother always said that she could have danced a thousand willing noble men under her nose but she would always go for the low born sellsword.

It was true, she always preferred rough men that had seen actual danger, not like those highborn boys. Their hands were so soft and usually too grabby, entitled pricks the lot of them and they always smelled of perfume, like a garden. Utterly revolting in Saebyl's eyes. A sell sword however, might be crude and ruthless, but they certainly knew their way around a lady. She liked their calloused hands and scratchy beards, she laughed at their bawdy songs and danced freely with them. She never had to worry about impressing them, or being proper. It was a nice break. She also loved the attention that they gave her, staring openly, no flowery talk, giving her all the adoration she craved. Bronn was no exception.

"I promise, little lady. I'll be the vision of discretion." He replied as his hands danced up her skirts. He was an excellent specimen of a sellsword; intelligent, honest and understood the parameters of this arrangement. Relatively clean as well, that was an added bonus.

"And I'm not a whore." She gasped loudly when he found a particularly neglected part of her anatomy.

"I doubt I could afford you if you were, even working for a Lannister." She stopped him a moment and looked Tyrion's henchman in the eye.

"You'd pay more than a copper for me?" She asked, breathing heavily and pushing a wild curl out of her face.

"Far more than a copper. Now, are we here to discuss finances or-" his fingers continued their ministrations and Saebyl let out a laugh.

* * *

The entirety of the Court watched the little princess Myrcella leave for Dorne. Poor thing weeped so openly as her boat was cast away. Saebyl could feel for the girl, being sent off to a land where she knew no one, far from her mother, even if she did despise that woman. Myrcella was a sweet girl, from the few interactions that she had had with her and very different from her eldest brother.

It was no surprise when Joffrey grew bored and irritated at all the emotion from this parting and stormed off. Sansa dutifully followed her king, Saebyl shortly behind her but she did not like a tension in the air. The common people seemed to stare more intensely than usual, more mutterings about them and not a smile on a single face.

"My Lady, stay close." The handmaiden warned just as the people started calling to them.

Almost as soon as she let those word out everything escalated, Sae did not see what had happened to get to this point but all she knew was that swords were drawn, they were being shoved down the streets and there were things being pelted at them. Things only spiraled further out of control when someone shoved Sae to the ground, and she lost her grip on Sansa. The other women in the entourage were gone.

"Sansa?!" She cried, looking around frantically. She thought she saw a flash of auburn hair go down a hall, so she fought and shoved in that direction. Things seemed to clear when a great looming figure shoved through the masses. "Clegane!" He caught her round the middle, she looked up frantically at him. "Sansa! She's gone. I think I saw her that way." She pointed to the route she thought she saw her at.

"Stay close girl and take this." He handed her the small blade on his belt. She gripped it so tight her knuckles were white, the other hand was wrapped firmly around Sandor's belt as she followed closely behind. It was now she realized the sheer scale of the man. She easily disappeared behind him and barely stood at half his height.

There was no mistaking Sansa Stark's screams from behind a closed door, it made Saebyl's blood run cold. The Hound strode so quickly, Saebyl could hardly match his pace. She finally let go of his belt when they entered the room that housed the screams and away from the rioting crowd.

Four men towered over the beauty's thrashing frame. She screamed so frantically that it was everything in Sae to stay put and watch one by one as the cretin's fell to Sandor's sword. She waited patiently by the door, small dagger still in hand, as the Hound scooped up the future Queen over his shoulder and put his other hand to the small of Sae's back urging her forward.

People were now too concerned with killing each other that it was easier to return to safety. They were still jostled around and more then one man found the Hound's fist in his face but they made it through the doors. They were safe and now the shock and reality settled in, Saebyl had nearly lost her dearest and only friend.

When Sandor put Sansa down, Sae could not stop from placing a small appreciative kiss on the man's unmarred cheek. "Thank you, Sandor Clegane. You saved us." He said nothing but stood quickly, saying something about Sansa being hurt but she was already tending to it and bringing the little lady back somewhere more comfortable and out of harm's way.

* * *

Saebyl sat in the corner of the room reading, her current fascination with the healing properties of certain herbs was being tested by Sansa's new handmaiden. Shae, she called herself, a foreigner. She was having a hard time assessing this dark haired beauty. Silently, she watched as the new girl carefully combed out Sansa's hair, feeling a twinge of jealousy. She had been around for a few weeks now but she still got an uneasy feeling from her.

"Ouch! You're not doing it right, Saebyl, you do it." Sansa complained at Shae's fumbling attempts to undo the complicated twists and braids in their Lady's hair.

"I'm sorry, my Lady." Shae bowed her head and shot the silvery blond a nasty look.

"It's alright, I've got it. Sansa's hair is tricky, it is so soft, it just trickles like water out of your hands. I really had to twist and and tie it good." Sae gave a playful laugh. "It is too bad it is not the style in King's Landing to wear it loose and free. I would be grateful for it." She twirled a loose spiral that had escaped its braid. Shae gave an insincere smile and cleaned the dinner trays off the table. Finally, the last braid was undone and brushed out and Sansa was ready to be dressed for bed.

As Shae brought the soft nightgown, there was a knock on the door. Saebyl crossed the room quickly, wary of who could be knocking at this time of night. The slow heavy creak of the room revealed the visitor to be Bronn.

"Ah, just the Lady I'm looking for. My Lord wishes to have a word with you. If that's alright, My Lady" He asked Sansa, who nodded carefully. Sae slipped out the door, closing it quickly behind her.

"What does Lord Tyrion want with me?" She asked slightly fearful of what the pint sized Hand of the King could want with her.

"Nothing." He grinned down at her. "It just seemed like a good lie to tell to get you back to my chambers."

"You are revolting. If you'd excuse me, I need to tend to Lady Sansa." She went to reach for the door handle.

"What if I told you that I had a present for you?" Bronn pressed his left hand over her shoulder to keep the door closed, looming over her. His right hand danced from her hip up her body and to her cheek, tucking one of her curls behind her ear.

Sae's brow arched, a smirk played on her lips. "What kind of present? And if it's your cock, you're going to find me returning it quite aggressively." She crossed her arms and leaned back.

"That was part of it, but there was more, come and I'll show you." He grinned and tugged lightly at the front of her dress.

"I can't stay long." She allowed herself to be pulled from the door. Tyrion's toady gave her a lopsided grin and they set off down the halls. They walked briskly, Bronn two paces ahead to appear as

if he was escorting her, this was not the first time they had done this. Sae tried to appear as demure as possible but excitement grew deep within her. She always enjoyed receiving gifts, her mind raced at what it could be.

"Awful late for you to be roaming the halls, Sellsword." The Hound's gruff voice rang through the hall.

"Actually, it's pretty early. Haven't even done my normal rounds yet." Bronn retorted, not looking back at the King's bodyguard. Though he did discretely place a hand on the pommel of his sword.  
"Bringing them to you now, suppose that's only right, Captain of the Guards has certain privileges." The Hound goaded.

Sae swivelled around and glared daggers at him. "I thought you said I wasn't a whore." She spat, Bronn lifted an eyebrow with a curious look on his face, she waved him off with her hand.

Sandor grunted, taken off guard by not taking note of Sae before he started jeering at Bronn but he remained impassive.

"He was escorting me to Lord Tyrion, evidently he would like a word with me. Though I suppose the Queen will know that we've been talking now." She huffed, she pushed Bronn forward. "Come on, I do not have all night."

Bronn chuckled, "I promise not to wear her out for you, dog." he called back to Sandor, eliciting a firm punch in the back from Sae.

"Do not wake the dragon, you." She hissed under her breath.

"What if I just fucked her?" He stooped down and whispered back, receiving a smack to the back of the head. A small smile played on her lips as they walked quicker down the hall. Sae glanced back only to still see Sandor stand there like a dog left in the rain.

Once they were out of his site Bronn turned back, "What's the story with that?" He asked, jamming a thumb in the direction they had left the Hound at.

"What do you mean?" Sae said, playing dumb.

He rolled his eyes, " _I thought you said I wasn't a whore"_ He said in a mocking imitation of her. "You fuck that dog?"

She slapped his arm, "I cannot believe you!"

"Answer the question!"

She stopped marching and crossed her arms, "It's none of your business who I have or have not slept with!" Bronn stopped as well and looked at her expectantly, "But if you MUST know...The answer is no. I haven't, the King was being cruel to me a while back and 'bought' me for the Hound to have. He let me go, didn't act on the King's orders." Sae explained in a softer tone.

Bronn let out a laugh, "Now that's some self restraint." He pressed into her, pushing her back against the wall and grabbing here rear end, "I don't know if I could have done that."

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I think you're a better man then you let on."

"Nah, love. I'm a dastardly villain." He said in a low husky tone, in a quick sudden swoop he scooped her off the floor and flung her over his shoulder head back to his room.

She couldn't help but laugh aloud, "I take it back you are a villain!" she giggled, kicking against him to let her down, which he only gave up until he had pushed open the door to his chambers. "Well, where's my gift?" Sae asked immediately, sitting herself down at the small desk in the room. He never kept anything on it, not having time for books or paper work.

"Close your eyes and I'll get it for you." Bronn teased. He waited for her to close her eyes, testing it by waving his hands vigorously in front of her, satisfied, he crossed the room and pulled a package from under his bed.

"You better be wearing all your clothing when I open my eyes." She called out, unsure of how far he was from her.

"Now you're taking all the fun out of my games." He stood near her and watched her for a moment. Her feet swung gently as she sat on his desk, useless piece of furniture for him when had asked for another weapons rack which would have been more useful but Tyrion insisted. Though the desk wasn't so bad now that Saebyl would visit, could really bend her over that thing. Though she did like to bore him with her latest books at that same piece of furniture. It always looked better with her on it. She bit her lip with a half grin on her face, like she was waiting for gifts on her name day. She was fetching, he'd give her that, and smarter than she seemed and absolutely wild in the sack.

"Well?" She said impatiently, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Ah yes, hold out your hands." Sae timidly displayed her palms out flat to him and he placed the gift. "And open."

She opened her eyes, it took her a moment to figure out what she had in her hands. "A knife?" She asked.

"A dagger, more like. I found it,- it's not stolen, I swear." He insisted when Sae made a disapproving face at him, "I just thought you could use it. War is knocking at our door and there's nothing men like more after a battle then to fuck...I just thought-" his sentence was cut short by Saebyl leaping into his arms and barraging him with kisses. "Seven hells, you're welcome."

"Oh thank you." She stopped and slid away from him and pulled the blade from its sheath.

"It's Valyrian steel. It's just little but there's dragons engraved in the hilt...made me think of you." He replied, feeling like a young boy confessing a crush.

Sae's smile stopped and she looked deadly serious. "Do you love me?" She frowned.

"Seven hells, it's just a knife, not a proposal!" He threw his hands up in defence. "Look you're a nice girl, and I like ya but I'm not about to make you my wife."

Sae burst out laughing. "Oh thank the gods, you had me worried for a second."

"You're twisted, you know that." He frowned. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Slightly, but I do enjoy our friendship. It has a lot of benefits." She glanced possessively at the blade again. It was beautiful, tiny intricate dragons carved into the hilt, small rubies for their eyes and the blade caught the candle light and gleamed, it was very sharp. She wasn't about to start questioning where he 'found' this weapon, all she knew was that it was hers now.

"Now don't start thinking this is going to be a regular occurrence." He retorted.

"Oh please, you picked this one because it had dragons on the hilt. You didn't even try to sell it. You're a thoughtful man, Bronn. You're going to make some woman a terrible husband one day." She giggled, she did have to admit, it was a pretty little blade. Her mind couldn't help but think of the one Sandor had given her the day they were attacked in the streets. She had kept it under her pillow ever since.

"Hopefully I'll get a woman with gold, and land, not like you." He curled his arms around Sae's waist, smirking as he pulled her flush with him.

"Yes, but I bet she will have tits down to her knees and she won't know the first thing about how to fuck a man properly. I don't envy you, Bronn." She placed the dagger behind her on the desk and pushed him back towards the bed. "I'm going to give you a memory to make you weep when you meet your future dullard of a wife."

* * *

The light of the morning trickled in through the curtains and played across Sae's face. It roused her from her rather deep slumber. Her pillow was hard and unforgiving, it confused her. She moved her hand that was cradled under her cheek outwards, it was a very expansive pillow, and warm, and moving. Suddenly it dawned on her.

"Seven hells!" She shot up out of Bronn's bed, clutching the sheet to her naked body.

"I know, I need heavier drapes. Damned sun. Every damned morning." He replied groggily rolling over pulling the pillow over his eyes.

"I was not supposed to stay here." She tried to leave the bed with the sheet still around her but the weight of Bronn's body kept her in her place. "Give me this." She yanked hard.

"I don't think I will. Wars is on us, I'd rather like spending that last day with a friend." That lopsided grin, Sae wanted to slap him so hard that it went straight again.

"Then go find Tyrion." She pulled again.

"He doesn't fuck me like you do."

"Well I can give him a few pointers for the next time, but right now I need to go." She was so frustrated, she was always up and waiting for Sansa, she had never failed her.

"You don't need my sheet to go." He lay back against the headboard and picked at his fingernails, glancing at her.

Sae's face turned steely. "Fine." She uttered through clenched teeth, and dropped the sheet.

"Seven hells, if I would have known you looked like that in the morning light..." He trailed off.

"Fuck you." She glared so hard she thought she'd burn a hole in him.

"Could ya? That would be swell." Sae didn't have time for this. She collected her dress from the floor and hurriedly put it on, found a small mirror in the corner of the room and adjusted her white curls. Behind her, she heard Bronn slowly groan and get out of bed, slowly putting his trousers on, as she fought with a particularly unruly patch of hair.

"I have to return to Lady Sansa, but perhaps I could find time this evening to visit...if war is upon us and if what they say about Stannis Baratheon is true, I want you going into the afterlife thinking of me." She grinned, finally just tying back a portion of her hair.

"I can see why Tywin liked you." He laughed, crossing the room and taking the dagger off the desk and sitting at the chair. "Here, give me your leg." Sae raised an eyebrow at him, but presented her leg on the arm rest. The sellsword chuckled and pushed up the hem of her dress high, revealing her smooth skin. He strapped the pretty little dagger securely around her thigh. "There." He gave his work a small slap when he was finished.

"Hey! Maybe I won't come tonight." She glared.

He barked with laughter "Don't worry, I always make sure you do." He replaced his slap with a kiss.

She grinned. "Better. Now I have to go." dropping her dress over her knife, she made for the door.

He saw her out but as soon as the door was closed she ran as fast as she could to get back to Sansa's chambers. It was a lot further away than she had remembered, she was quickly out of breath and was forced to slow down. She stared at her feet hoping that if she didn't see how far she had to go, she'd become less tired.

"Watch where you're going, girl." That familiar rusty voice shot at her. Sae looked up, red in the face.

"I'm sorry, I was just-" she glanced upwards to see that she was very close to her destination. "Why are you down here so early?"

"Why were you not?" The Hound retorted.

She glared up at him. "I asked you first, dog." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Queen sent me to fetch her." He replied simply.

"Well, you didn't do a very good job." She huffed, blowing a stray curl from her forehead.

"Little bird has had her blood, I have to tell the Queen." He stared blankly ahead not daring to look down at the small seething dragon.

"You can't. You know what that means, she'll been thrown to that awful boy. Sandor, please. She's just a child." Real fear started to set in, she promised to keep Sansa safe, she was the only person she completely trusted. She didn't want the poor thing being used like she had been.

"Maybe that sellsword of yours could stop me." He growled at her, finally looking down, attempting to scare her.

She stood tall and glared back. "Do not tell the Queen." She hissed.

"Try and stop me." The Hound pushed past her and stalked down the hall.

Saebyl ran back into the room where Shae had already stripped the sheets off. Tears were streaming down Sansa's face. Sae crossed the room sadly and wiped her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, my Lady. I tried to stop him in the hall. He wouldn't listen to me. I'm so sorry." Sansa just leaned into her friend and cried. "You should wash and dress. The Queen will send for you shortly, she will no doubt want to congratulate you on becoming a woman."

"Maybe Joffrey will be killed in the battle." The young woman whimpered into Sae's shoulder.

"I'll pray to the gods, old and new." Saebyl replied softly pressing a kiss onto the top of her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Sansa was off with the Queen, Shae had redressed the bed and Saebyl had cleaned the rest of the room. The foreign handmaiden quickly disappeared leaving Sae to herself. She paced the room, glancing at her books. Nothing held her interest. Brushing against a chair, a gentle nudge on her thigh from the gift blade gave her a wicked idea.

Closing the door softly behind her, she paced back the way she came from that very morning. On her way, she ran into Tyrion's squire, a round featured, timid looking boy. Sae flashed him a dazzling smile that she swore nearly made him wet his trousers.

"Podrick, is it?" She asked in her most flirtatious and sing song voice.

"Yes, my Lady." He quivered and bowed.

She covered her mouth delicately and giggled. "I am no Lady, I am merely handmaiden to Lady Sansa. You flatter me." Sae playfully batted at his arm.

"I'm sorry, my Lady." He said again, unable to make eye contact.

"Say, you see the Captain of the Guard quite a bit, don't you? Bronn?" She asked casually.

"Yes I do, he spends a lot of time with my Lord Tyrion."

"Do you mind, if you could find him. I would like to discuss with him Lady Sansa's safety during this coming battle. They say by nightfall this place will be swarming with Baratheon men." She shuddered dramatically. "I'm just glad we have men like you on our side." She grinned.

"I'm just a squire." Podrick stuttered.

"I'm still glad." She touched his arm again and there was an awkward silence.

"Bronn! I'll go fetch him, my Lady!" Podrick turned quickly and practically ran to fetch him.

"You have my gratitude, Podrick! Tell him Saebyl sent you!" She called after him, then raced up to Bronn's chambers. The boy would no doubt find Bronn and send him as quickly as possible to impress her. She laughed to herself, he was an adorable lad.

* * *

"Now what's this about? I know it's not about- Seven hells." Bronn's thought was cut short as he entered the room. On his desk were several bottles of wine, platters of cheeses and bread, and some roast meat. When he turned he found Saebyl on his bed, completely nude, reading a book, picking grapes delicately off the plate next to her.

"I was wondering how long Podrick would take to fetch you. Took your sweet time. I bet the boy found you in a matter of minutes." She popped a grape into her mouth and grinned. "Now you wait until I'm done this chapter."

"There's no way that you're going lay there looking like that and force me to wait." He approached the edge of his bed. Sae's response was her index finger held up to him, indicating to stop until she was finished.

"Shhh, it's getting good. I'm reading on how to set broken limbs. Fascinating stuff." She was not surprised when the bed dipped suddenly as Bronn climbed aboard. She let out a laugh when he forcibly turned her over. "I wasn't done."

"Don't really care." He pinned her hands above her head with one of his.

"I told you to wait." She didn't bother squirming, only bit her lip in a way she knew drove him, and most men, mad.

"Do you know how dangerous it is to ask a cutthroat, like me, to wait?" He asked as he one handedly started removing belts from his light armour.

"I do. I've done it before, but I had them better trained then you. I guess you really can't bring an outdoor cat indoors." She watched him for a moment fumble with his belt around his waist. "Sure you don't need a hand?"

"Maybe in a minute, sweet thing." He gave a laugh of triumph when the leather was pulled free. "See?"

"Very impressive, but I'm getting bored, maybe we could fast track this, our roast is getting cold." With one smooth motion, Sae had her hands free and was sitting atop her favourite sell sword. "I figured we could probably have the afternoon, Sansa is in the very capable hands of the Queen,- poor girl- and I'm sure Tyrion had already discussed battle tactics so thoroughly to you, that you could do it in your sleep. So I propose, that this afternoon, before our potential horrible, gruesome, agonizing deaths delivered to us by Baratheon men, we eat and fuck until those bells start ringing." Sae offered as she made quick work of the man's clothing and grinding her hips into his.

"I would say that's a very good idea. Actually, it might be the most brilliant idea I've ever heard." Bronn replied, grabbing a firm hold on her backside.

She chuckled throatily and put a grape in his mouth, "I'm glad we can agree. If only settling the seven kingdoms were this easy."

* * *

"Seven hells, I honestly do not know how you do that." Bronn said, collapsing on the bed. "I've known a lot of girls, none of which could do _that_."

"Maybe it's a Targaryen trait?" Sae chortled, she got up from the bed, brazenly nude and poured two goblets of wine.

"None of those girls had an ass like yours either." He gave her that lopsided grin and accepted the glass of wine. "There was a girl from Lys, close, but not quiet. You still have her beat."

"I am flattered." She raised her glass and bowed her head in gratitude. They took a moment and drank in silence, recuperating the breath that they had lost.

"Now, I have to ask," Bronn cut the silence after finishing his glass, "why in the world would Tywin Lannister give you up? No wait, better question, was he better than me?" The blonde could help but laugh.

"You two are very different men." She replied diplomatically.

"But I'm different in a better way." He asked raising his eyebrows, when Sae took a strategic sip of wine, he groaned loudly. "You're kidding, that old man?"

"He's very commanding." A tiny grin crept along her lips. "Knew what he liked. It was hard to show him otherwise." Bronn's jaw hung open, Sae placed her hand under his chin and closed it, and kissed his nose. "But you know what I like."

"Fucking Lannisters. They've got it all, don't they? His cock was probably made of gold too, or is that just a rumour."

"I can assure you it's not gold." She laughed and leaned back against him.

"So why did he leave you here?" Bronn asked casually, closing his eyes and enjoying his wine.

"That's not a good story." She replied biting her lip, it was bad enough having told Sansa, she couldn't tell it again.

"Fine, then start from the beginning, how did you manage to weasel your way into that lion's den?" Sae laughed, recalling the memory that seemed so long ago.

* * *

"I don't know how you do it but he cannot keep his eyes off you." Maebyl whispered to her daughter. It was a grand feast, it was one of the Lannister boy's name days. Saebyl was dressed in a soft rose gold dress, with fine champagne coloured embroidery. She had danced and laughed brightly all evening, and when ever she could, gave brief glances at Tywin Lannister. Though she didn't have to, she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her skull.

Sae smiled brightly, "I think I will go to chat with him. I don't think he's enjoying the party." She said glancing up at the noble lord, taking a delicate sip of her wine. She left her mother with a touch on the arm and a smile, and strode confidently to the seat next to the brooding Tywin Lannister. "Was the meal not to your liking, My Lord?"

"Hm? No, Mutton is not to my tastes. What fool decided that it was a worthy dish for this event." Tywin grumbled sourly, drinking deep from his cup.

"I would have to agree. You would think that a Lannister name day feast would feature something much more exquisite then mutton. Though perhaps Lancel favours it?" Sae pondered out loud, delicately reaching towards him at the plate of fruit and plucking a grape.

Tywin carefully watched her movements, "If he does, I'm going to have to refine that boys palate myself." He replied, finally leaning back, appearing bored but Saebyl could feel him trying to decide what he thought of her.

"Indeed, I still remember your feast for your name day, My Lord. Spectacular, the suckling pig was particularly good. I ate so much it was nearly cannibalism." She laughed and much to her surprise, Tywin gave a small chuckle too.

"You are Maebyl's girl, aren't you?" He asked knowing very well who she was and remained reclined away from her. She leaned in ever so slightly, not enough to look desperate, just enough to look interested.

"Why, yes, My Lord." She smiled brightly at him.

"Saebyl, isn't it? Odd, named very similar to your mother." The Lord noted.

"Men do it all the time, name their sons after their fathers or themselves. Your father for example, Tytos, then you, Tywin and then your son, Tyrion and don't even get started on the Freys." She rolled her eyes dramatically, eliciting another chortle from the older man.

"So you know a bit of history, do you? Think yourself clever?" He tested.

"Oh, I know I'm clever. Mother always said I was too clever for my own good, should have been a boy. Would have made an excellent soldier, she said. Except I lack any upper body strength." She laughed musically. Tywin continued his observation.

"Then what's a clever girl like you doing sitting here then, hm?"

"Alas, the downfall of being clever is that generally you are surrounded by dullards. Especially as a woman. I do not wish to sit and gossip about other ladies of court, sew pretty patterns on cloth or discuss how the women in High Garden do their hair." Sae sighed looking out to the party in front of them and brushed a stray curl from her eyes, pretending she didn't feel Tywin's on her.

"What do you wish to discuss then?" He propped his head on his hand still observing, assessing her.

She threw her curls over her shoulder and looked the powerful lord directly in the eye, "Everything! I want to know about the world- from the customs of Dorne, to the training of recruits on the Wall and then to the lands across the Narrow Sea. I want to know how other people live, not how they dress. There's only so much information you can gather from books. Tomes do not tell you how a man from Bravos speaks or how a Northerner carries themselves as they walk." Sae responded almost breathless excitement and giving one of her patented dazzling smiles.

His eyebrows raised ever so slightly, "And why would a clever girl want to know all about the world. What use is that to you?" He drawled, as if he were interviewing her.

Sae bit her lip hesitantly and chuckled, "Because, knowledge is power."

* * *

Bronn nearly choked on his wine. "Seriously, it was that easy?" He said, mopping up the mess on his chin and chest.

"You have to remember how beguiling my dress was and there was a lot of lead up to that point. I danced until my feet were bloody, I'll have you know. Smiled until I could not feel my cheeks." She replied, slapping him on the chest. "Now are you doing to let me finish?"

"Of course, you still have to get to the good part." He grinned.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Maebyl asked her daughter when she came back to their chambers. Sae had stayed late at the party working her charms on the senior Lannister.

She smirked at her mother. "I'm not staying long, you mark my words. Practically had him eating out of my hands." She handed her mother the brush.

"You think he'll send for you?" She asked, undoing the intricate braids in her hair.

"I know he will, just wait. I need my nightgown, that lovely one you got me for my name day." Sae ordered, taking over brushing out her hair.

Soon, she was dressed in her soft nightgown, that was made from the lightest fabric she had ever had against her body. Her hair was tamed and braided loosely like she was prepared for bed. The expected knock on the door came. Her mother answered it.

"My Lord Tywin Lannister requests a word with Saebyl, my Lady." The young squire informed the women. Sae tried to suppress her smug grin, as Maebyl wrapped a cloak around her shoulders.

"I hope everything is alright." She said in a practised fake concern.

"If you'd follow me, My Lady." The boy bowed and escorted her out the room.

"Hurry, if My Lord wishes for me, it must be of dire importance!" She said urgently, carefully placing just enough panic in her eyes to make the lad speed up down the halls. When she entered Tywin's chamber she rushed in, looking worried. "My Lord, I hope everything is alright. For you to call on me at such a late hour..." She trailed off.

"Leave us." Tywin snapped to his squire. When the door was firmly closed, he spoke again. "Do you know why you're here, girl?"

"I have some ideas, my Lord. They would are terribly arrogant, I'm afraid. Perhaps, it was my sparkling conversation. You wish to discuss things further with me." She tried to put undertones of fear in her voice, like she was an innocent maiden.

"You're sparkling conversation is what got you here, granted but I do not wish to further our conversation." He advanced on her, backing her into a wall.

Her cheeks turned scarlet, "My Lord-" she fumbled with her words excellently.

"Have you not been with a man before?" He asked bluntly.

Her response, wide eyed glace upwards to him, trembling and flushed. "No, My Lord." She lied.

"That surprises me." Tywin said fishing for the lie.

"My mother always said that I was too much of a flirt that men would get the wrong idea." Sae replied in barely a whisper, putting a hand on his chest and delicately biting her lip. "I guess she was right." Small musical laughter issued from her lips but was silenced by her Lord's crashing down onto hers.

* * *

"You lied to Tywin Lannister about being a maiden?" Bronn asked gobsmacked. "And he believed you?"

"I'm a very good liar." Saebyl laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "You just, act shy and scared, pretend it hurts. Couple of little tears. Done." She gave an evil grin and carved into the roast.

"Well, fuck me. That's shocking, I can't believe he bought it." He said amused, leaning back in the chair.

"When men are celibate long enough, they'll believe anything a pretty young girl will tell them." She replied placing the food carefully onto two plates.

"I believe that. Luckily, it's never been a concern for me." He replied cockily.

"It might not be a concern ever again if Stannis has his way." The blonde took a seat on his lap with her plate.

"Maybe you could weasel into his bed." Bronn said, picking food off her plate.

"From a lion to a stag, seems like a step down." She laughed. "Suppose I could give it a shot though."

"But he won't be believing your a maiden after I'm done with you." He lifted her suddenly, causing her to drop her plate to the ground, and lay her on the desk between the mountains of food and made true his statement.

There was a knock at the door, it came at the perfect time, there had been a lull in the eating, drinking and fucking. Saebyl collapsed tiredly onto the bed, filling her cup with water and drinking nearly the whole thing before Bronn could put his trousers on.

"Two copers says it's Podrick, Tyrion summoning his pet." Sae wagered flipping her hair over her shoulder and straightening out the tangles with her fingers.

"I think it will one of my men." He crossed the room pulling his shirt over his head. Saebyl could not see the door from the bed but perked her ears up. The unmistakable sound of Podrick's gentle voice was like music to her ears. "Can't you tell him I'm busy?"

"My Lord specifically asked for your presence and, uh, not to leave without you." The timid boy stated. Sae threw on her shift knowing full well that it left little to the imagination and crept around Bronn, leaning her head on his arm.

"You can tell Lord Tyrion that he will be up in a moment. I'm sure Stannis' men are at our shores and he needs you, Bronn." She patted the him on the chest. She took great pleasure in the shade of red Pod turned.

"Yes, My Lady. I will let him know." Poderick replied to the floor and scurried down the hall.

"That was mean. The lad won't know what to do with himself now." Bronn closed the door and wrapped his arms around the Targaryen girl.

"I wore clothes. I considered not." She grinned up to him.

"And that's why I like you." He kissed her on the forehead and she laughed. They both dressed in relative silence, knowing what was to come. Neither wished to address it in any serious matter but she helped him cinch up his belt and he secured the dagger back on her leg.

Bronn stood at the door awkwardly, not knowing what to say. "I guess Tyrion may notice if I don't show up to the battle, hey?" He shrugged.

Sae laughed almost sadly, "Yeah, he just might." She bit her lip and hesitated on the words. "Bronn..." She closed the gap between them.

"Yeah, sweet thing?" He brushed a hair from her eyes.

"Try not to die." She said genuinely.

"I'll try my damnedest." He laughed and kissed her rather sweetly on the mouth and left out the door. Half way down the hall he called back, "and if I don't, I'll remember that sweet ass of yours and die happy." She let out a laugh and bit back a tear. Bronn was many things but first and foremost, he was her friend. And that was no small thing in King's Landing. She knew what they had wasn't love but she enjoyed his company and the people she trusted like she trusted him were few and far between. She didn't want to think about if the worst should happen during the siege.

She returned to Sansa's chambers and tidied herself up a bit, she was thankful that no one had returned yet. Though she could hear plenty of people going by her door, obviously in armour. Stannis was finally here. Sansa and Shae returned shortly after Saebyl had erased any indications of what she had been doing this afternoon off of herself.

"The Queen is inviting us to stay with her during the battle." Sansa said looking none too pleased. "Joffrey has asked me to see him off first."

"Well then we shall go and wait for him." Saebyl said, standing and adjusting her skirts.

"I can take you, my Lady. It is no trouble." Shae offered.

"Saebyl, you go ahead, excuse our tardiness to the Queen, please." The poor Stark girl look tired and lifeless. Sae gave her a sympathetic smile.

"As you wish, My Lady." She curtsied briskly and made for Maegor's Holdfast where the women folk were staying. She braced herself at the door, prepared for the worst. Holding her breath, she opened the door only to instantly meet the gaze of the Queen Regent.

"Ah, Saebyl, so glad you could come. Where is your Lady Sansa?" Cersei asked aloud for everyone to hear. Saebyl noted the wine glass in her hand, and knew that the Queen drunk was worse than a sober Queen.

Saebyl curtsied as proper as she could. "My Lady begs pardon but the King requested that she see him off to battle." She explained.

"Isn't that just lovely, such a good little dove." The Queen replied more to her wine glass then her. Saebyl took this moment to inch away to the back of the room, out of eyesight of the monarch.

She spent her time successfully avoiding Cersei's wrath, even after when Sansa returned, and the battle raged outside. She tried to keep everyone in high spirits but the continued pouring of wine did nothing for the Queen Regent's mood. When Sae elicited a particular flutter of laughter from the other ladies in the room, Cersei finally called upon her.

"You girl, come here." She commanded. Tywin's former mistress begrudgingly stood in front of the woman. "You like making these other ladies laugh?"

"I was just trying to keep the mood light, your Grace." Saebyl bowed her head, fearing that if she stared at the Queen that her fury would burn through her eyes.

"The mood light? Isn't that precious. I'm sure the boys in the vanguard would love to have the mood lightened by you." The contents of Cersei's drink sloshed dangerously as she gestured.

"I did not mean to offend you, Your Grace." Her gaze were still glued to the ground.

"You're King stands out there and fights for you, and you wish to 'lighten the mood'. Stupid girl, I do not know what my father saw in you." The Queen spat.

"I'm sorry, your Grace but I was under the impression that the King was guarded by a dozen well trained men and was nowhere near actual battle." The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them. Instantly, she knew it was a mistake.

Cersei advanced on her, a slight sway in her step and closed her hand around Saebyl's curly hair, cranking her neck back. Her voice was dangerously low and all the other ladies in the room, save for Sansa and Shae, turned their backs and pretended not to notice their Queen's less than hospitable behaviour.

"You listen, you may have been my father's whore but that does not make you anything here. You are still a bastard and you still have no titles and you will not speak to me like that." Cersei hissed.

"Apologies, you Grace. I pray to all the gods, old and new, that someone does not take your son away from you, like they did mine." Saebyl said boldly, staring her aggressor straight in the eye. She swore she saw the elder woman's eyes turn from green to red in a flash but she already knew that she was dead the moment she questions Joffrey's nobility in the battlefield.

"You better pray that Stannis takes this city. You pray that you are raped and murdered, maybe it will happen quickly too, because if it doesn't, I will find a punishment so much worse for you." Only Sae could have heard these words as Cersei released her, going back to her throne and filling her glass again. Sae tried to stand up tall and walk the other direction but her knees refused to move. Sansa and Shae quickly approached her.

"Saebyl, I think you need to hide, get far away from King's Landing. I have never seen her look like that." Sansa whispered quietly. "I will distract the Queen and you go."

"Thank you, Lady Sansa. You are too good for all these people. I hope you find your way home and soon, my friend." She replied as they walked arm and arm to a chair closer to the door.

"I will miss you." The younger girl gave a rare, sad smile to her friend.

"And I you. Keep yourself safe- don't do anything as stupid as I have done." Sansa gave a sympathetic smile and Sae kissed her cheek and let the girl move away to try and distract the Queen. She waited patiently near the door for the opportune moment to come but one eye always seemed to be glued to her. She sat and watched as Sansa was humiliated some more, then followed Shae, she wondered if the Queen could move through the whole room and make all of them feel like dirt by the end of this battle.

The opportunity arose when Sansa sat beside Cersei and they were talking in hushed voices. Finally, the Queen's gaze moved giving Sae just enough time to silently slip through the door. Thank the gods, the guards did not bother to ask where she was going. She tried to keep a steady pace but when she felt she was far enough, she ran, faster than she ever had. The sounds of the battle outside fueling her pace, her heart thundering in her ears. she had no idea where to go in the slightest. She only ever knew Castlery Rock and King's Landing, she had no friends outside of Sansa and Bronn. It didn't stop her running down the halls to her chambers but when a figure moved through the halls, she ducked in a door frame, trying the door but it was locked. She glanced back to identify the man as the Hound.

"What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be out there?" Sae asked cautiously. He was Joffrey's loyal bodyguard, rarely ever more than 3 feet from his side at any given time. There was no way he knew she was running from this place.

"Fire, the whole fucking place is on fire." He said slightly slurring his words. Blood still dripped off his armour and onto the stone floor, a haunting empty look in his eyes. "Can't stay here."

"Neither can I, take me with you." She grabbed his hand, shaking it and looked pleadingly up at him. He curtly nodded his head. In the same moment, she was nearly bowled over by Lancel Lannister rushing past them.

"Probably telling the Queen that the city is lost." The Hound pondered out loud in an empty forlorn tone.

"Sansa," Sae breathed. "You have to fetch Sansa. I will gather some things. Try and get her to leave, if the city is lost, she is not safe here. Go!" She said hurriedly, and tore off to her small room. There she grabbed a travelling bag and threw some things in it, not much but enough. She quickly changed into clothing suitable for travel. Also grabbing Sandor's knife that she had kept under her pillow and patting the one from Bronn on her thigh to reassure herself it was still there.

She made record time to the kitchen and grabbed as much food as she could, trying to focus on things that would not spoil easily. She also took three wine skins, and filled two with water and one with actual wine. Good wine too, it would probably be the last she would have in an age. She had brought a tidy little purse of gold that could get them far if they were conservative. She ran back up the hall once she felt her supplies were ample enough. Almost instantly, she found the great black Hound.

"Where is Sansa? Did you find her?" Sae asked frantically looking around his bulky frame.

"Little bird said she didn't want to come. Said she would be safer here, might be right. Stannis wouldn't dare hurt her, another bargaining chip." He said in a hollow voice. Sae bit her lip and rocked on her heels, she wanted to go get Sansa but her own safety seemed to be more at risk with every moment she waited here. "We have to go now."

Saebyl just nodded and followed closely behind her new bodyguard. Her mind was racing, every sound seemingly louder then it actually was. The battle felt like it was right behind her and every click of her heel against the stone floor was an alarm for the Baratheon men to come find them. She wanted to grab onto the Hound's massive arm for some semblance of security but she refrained. He did not seem himself and she had only heard of what men can be like after they have fought in battle and she would not tempt her infinitely bad luck.

They left to the front gates rather easily and uninterrupted. They reached the stables but there were no stable boys in sight. Sandor grunted in annoyance and strode down the stalls, growling at Sae to stay put. He returned with a giant black steed. She had sworn that she had never seen a horse that size, even Lord Tywin's beautiful white stallion couldn't even compare. The massive creature pawed the ground and seemed to stare at her, like it was thinking, assessing her. It made her uncomfortable and would have preferred a different steed for their voyage but before Saebyl could say anything or protest, she was thrown up onto the beast. It grunted with dissatisfaction at her miniscule weight, but seemed at ease when Sandor hauled his incomparable frame in front of her. She huffed under her breath at the rudeness of the horse.

"Do you have all your supplies?" He asked twisting around to her.

"Yes, I believe I have everything I could use." She responded staring at the massive drop from the top of this horse to the ground.

"Then hold on, and hold on tight. We are going to be riding hard for sometime and I'm not stopping for any bags or people, that means you." He warned. She just glared at him, pulled up her hood and nodded resolutely. With a kick of his heels into the stallions side, they were gone in a flash. She had done it. She was free from King's Landing.


	7. Chapter 7

They rode hard for a long time, too long, Saebyl feared she was going to fall off the horse. It seemed to only rain harder the further they went, she was soaked through. When they finally stopped Sandor climbed off just in time to catch her limp body. He set her down at the base of a large tree near a river bank. She watched tiredly as the horse drank it's fill.

"You'll need to find your legs soon, girl." He informed her, taking a swig from a bottle that he had strapped to his belt.

"Can't we just stay here for a while?" She moaned, she couldn't bare the thought of climbing on that horse again. Her thighs were screaming in agony, she was sopping wet, freezing cold and exhausted.

"No." The Hound said curtly, turning to check back on the stallion.

"No? That's it? Just no? I'm tired, I need to sleep, eat something, dry off!" She whined on the ground looking like a petulant child.

"Do you want to be caught, girl? Do you want to be dragged in front of the Queen and be interrogated as to why you abandoned the city? At best, they'll hang you." He barked at her, standing over her small frame.

"Then where are we going?" Sae snapped back, irritated, trying to change the subject. She was definitely not used to someone out and out yelling at her. No one ever yelled at her, not even her mother, disapproving comments and belittling speeches, but never yelling. If he had hissed threatts at her, that she knew how to deal with.

"You're going back to Casterly Rock." She looked up in surprise. "Did you not want to go home to your mother, girl?"

"I am not a child. I do not need my mother." Angry violet eyes glared up at him, though it was still too dark to make out, Sandor could more feel them then anything. "I'm not going back there! Do you think they'd just let me waltz through the gates? The Whore of Casterly Rock?" His response was just dead silence, obviously not thinking about what had happened before she had left her home. "My mother has done me no favours either. If I come back, there will just be another childless lord for me to bed. I'm not a broodmare, I will not breed on command." She stood, a new urge to put as much distance between her and King's Landing ignited.

"No one is asking you to, Little Bird." The Hound replied less harshly and watched her stalk back to the horse, shaking his head, knowing that it was a mistake to have brought her, "We will ride slower now, until we find an inn." One inn while the battle still raged on at Blackwater Bay should be safe. By the time any guards come to find them, he could have them halfway across the country.

Sandor threw her back up on the great beast of a horse after watching her fail twice trying to mount him. She let out a small disgruntled moan when she sat. He grabbed the reins and walked alongside the stallion, it needed a break, it had rode hard and strong for longer than it should have. The black horse would hardly notice Saebyl's miniscule weight on his back and they would move faster if she stayed out of the way.

After nearly an hour in the rain they stumbled upon an abandoned farm. The buildings seemed to be in fair condition, but the house had been completely sacked. Nothing had been left behind save for some larger pieces of furniture. It may not have been the inn Saebyl wanted but it provided relief from the incessant rain.

"We're stopping here." Sandor called back to Sae after checking the premises.

"This isn't an inn." She stated obviously.

"No, it's not, but you're about to collapse and I'm not dragging you about." He replied harshly, pulling his steed into the barn, there still seemed to be a bit of left over hay leftover from the previous inhabitants. Tying up the horse and pulling Sae off his back, they walked through the continued downpour to the house.

"We need a fire." The blonde said, glancing at the hearth, shivering.

"Then you start it." He snapped back. Grumbling, Sae crossed the room to the pile of lumber. The fire was roaring in the hearth in a matter of moments as she stood back and admired her handy work. "How did you do that so fast?"

She flashed him a quick grin. "I am a dragon." Sandor harrumphed at the statement and dug through the cabinets looking for food or wine.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" He growled, slamming the small door of the empty cabinet so hard it swung back open again.

Saebyl rolled her eyes, "Oh don't play dumb with me, dog. I'm sure Joffrey undoubtedly spouted on about his grandfather's Targaryen whore to you."

He shrugged as he continued his search, "Little prick talked a lot. Didn't listen much."

"Sparkling conversationalist, you are." She jibbed, another slam of a drawer made her growl, "What in the GODS names are you looking for."

"Wine." He shot back, slamming another.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "My bag, I filled one of the wineskins with actual wine." She pointed to where she had dropped her pack. "And bring that to me, I can make us something to eat."

Sandor was across the room, opening the top of the wine before he even grabbed the bag. He tossed the bag by her feet and sat as far as he could from the fire while still retaining the benefits of its heat. She haughtily glared at him as she started pulling out supplies that she had packed. The man was too focused on finishing the whole skin of wine in one fellow swoop then giving any sort of attention to the glares he was getting.

"We only have the one you know." She shot as she pulled some salted beef from the paper packaging.

"Not enough." He grumbled, "It'll have to do."

"I'll hate to meet the sober you." She said, almost under her breath, "So, what are you going to do with me?"

"Do with you?" He asked, finally lowering his drink to glare at her. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means!" Sae shot back, suddenly very aware that she had run off with a very dangerous man. Second only to his mountain of a brother.

He leaned in and glared at her, "I'm not a fucking raper. I won't touch a hair on that pretty silver head of yours." He shifted away from her, finishing the last of the wine.

Saebyl stopped and pursed her lips, "I know-" She said carefully, "I just wanted to make sure." She glanced back up at him, "You're not as scary as you make yourself out to be." The look he shot her was colder than winter itself. "Your brother was scary- you're not nearly half as terrifying as him." She tried a small joke, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her lips, trying to ease the mood.

The Hound let out a derisive snort, "He's a fucking monster. Would have eaten you whole."

"I only met him a handful of times but Gods-" She shuddered dramatically, "Don't think he liked my hair."

"Why are we talking about my brother?" He snapped.

Sae shrugged, "Just making conversation. Presumably we'll be stuck together for a while, might as well talk to each other."

He scoffed, "You spent too much time in the capitol."

"Women talk, especially high born women. They have nothing better to do. We don't get swords and told to go kill." Sae explained as she aggressively skewered the meat to put over the fire. "They give us little needles to sew pretty patterns on cloth. That's the closest we get to having weapons."

""You're not a high born woman though." He added.

She looked up at him, "No- no I'm not."

"Then why the fuck do you talk so much."

"I'll have you know people find me interesting. I may have a bastard's last name but there was a reason I was in the company of some of the most powerful people in the realm." She shot back, puffing her chest.

He snickered, "Is that what they're calling it now? Pretty sure the most powerful person in the realm was in you."

She clenched her jaw, "Fine- I get it. You're better than me because you have a family name. as blood soaked as it is, it's still a name." She said icily.

He rolled his eyes, "Seven hells." He uttered under his breath.

"We're not so different you and I, you know. We both worked for Lannisters, served them for years… and look where that got us." She scoffed, watching the food on the fire intently curling her knees into her chest. She could hear him shift behind her, finally just leaving the cabin all together, he was evidently done with the conversation.

* * *

The abandoned house was the most comfortable place they had found all week. Though making good distance between them and King's Landing, patiences were wearing thin. The pair hardly spoke unless to bicker about stopping for a break.

"Seven hells, I have blisters on my blisters. We need to stop, we need to figure out where we are going." Saebyl whinged as they crested a hill. "Look, an actual inn. One night, please. We need to rest, the horse needs to rest and you need a bath."

"Too dangerous." The Hound growled in response.

"I thought you were afraid of fire, not water." She quipped.

"I'll make you walk the entire way, girl." Sae didn't think his mood could have gotten worse, but she had been dead wrong. Sobriety wasn't becoming of him.

"Look, it's on me, I've got a bit of coin here. A hot meal, place for the horse, an actual bed." She drooped her shoulders and pouted, "I need to stop, Sandor. I cannot walk any further in these boots." She wiggled her expensive travelling boots at him. They had not been designed to do any serious travelling, unfortunately. More suited for Tywin Lannister's mistress to be seen in as she sat in a carriage.

He stood on the spot, glaring down at her but she glared right back, "One night. That's it and if we're killed, it's your fault." He caved, he knew it would not be worth the fight later. Sae jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Oh thank the gods, a hot meal. Maybe they'll have roast pork and potatoes." She practically skipped to the small inn. She made it through the doors before Sandor, and didn't wait for him to tie up the horse.

When he entered the tiny establishment, she was already pushing coins under the innkeeper's nose, who looked more than pleased. The Hound stalked around the back of the room to a table away from wandering eyes. Saebyl's expression had changed dramatically being surrounded by people. The Hound had never seen her so alight. Constantly surrounded by people who hated her in King's Landing dulled her light, a smile on her face that actually reached her eyes. She took in every man's gaze like a plant takes life from the sun. She had two pints of ale in her hands when she found her bodyguard in the back corner.

"They have a room, only one. So, if anyone asks, you're my husband." She said, her cheeks flushed with a new life and shoved the tankard under his nose.

He gave a derisive snort, "Poor thing, being married to me. How on earth is anyone going to believe that?" He drank deep from the cup.

She shrugged, "My father is impoverished farmer, lost everything to a band of raiders, all he had was a daughter to marry off to anyone who would take her." She smirked over her drink.

"Came up with that one quick. Good little liar." He watched her expression, she seemed to take the comment as a compliment.

"I have to be." She replied simply, looking smug.

"Do lions like little birds who sing pretty little lies in their ears?" He was goading her and she knew it.

"I am not a bird." She replied. Their meals were brought to them and the conversation was killed. A delicious hot stew, some sort of meat, Sae couldn't tell what it was and didn't really want to know, plenty of vegetables and a chunk of bread on the side. They both ate greedily and in silence, though she swore more of Sandor's got on the table then his actual mouth. Their mugs of ale were continuously filled without request. She didn't think the amount of coin she had given the owner warranted them unlimited drinks, but she was too tired and hungry to question it.

Sae tried to not overindulge in drink as a general rule in her life but her head was already swimming. Somehow being intoxicated surrounded by all these low born folk didn't seem like a wise idea to her so she pushed her tankard away from herself, out of reach. Her companion on the other hand, took advantage of their free drinks. She had never seen a man drink so much and still possess the ability to stand and make conversation.

"Pretty maiden, do us a favour and come sit with us. Get away from that grim face and tell us a tale." A thin man called boldly from another table.

"I do not think it would please my husband if I spent time with other men." She replied, trying to keep her wits about her.

"Husband? What a cryin' shame that is! You shouldn't be warming his bed, you should be in a castle with a high lord because you are more beautiful than the Queen herself." The man stood and approached their table. Sandor's glare was intensely fixed on this stranger.

"Now, now, my husband is good to me, you need to walk away, ser." She bowed her head and tried turning her back to him but he grabbed her hand and bent down on one knee.

"Maybe he could share you for just one night." The man made quite the mistake in saying. Whether it was a joke or not, no one could know because Sae's open hand connected to this intruders face so fiercely and quickly after the words left his mouth. It was only shadowed by Sandor Clegane's massive frame standing suddenly, nearly toppling the table.

In two steps, the Hound's hand was around the man's throat. "You do not speak to her like that, you little whelp." A chair came across Sandor's back in an effort to get him to let go of the man but that only instilled more chaos.

Saebyl dropped down behind the table and watched rather impressed while Sandor managed to fight off three men. He'd throw one man nearly clean across the room while another would come at him, it wasn't until they broke another chair that the innkeeper's sons muscled them out of the establishment. The fighting seemed to continue outside. Sae rushed out, only to have to step over one unconscious man and spot the others fighting close by. She had to ensure that he bodyguard remained alive or else something terrible may happen to her.

She picked up a shovel that leaned against the stone building and approached the scene with caution. The Hound's movements were wobbly, but surprisingly he kept his footing, the two smaller men circled around him, each fairly inebriated themselves and took turns taking shots at the Dog. Sandor lifted one off the ground and that's when Sae took her shot at the other with the shovel. Both bodies hit the ground at the same time.

"The fuck did you do?" Sandor asked, looking up at Sae and her shovel, and then stumbling backwards. She ran to his side and tried to help him, his massive weight against her veered her to a large oak tree where she braced him.

"You're a mess." She giggled and hiccuped and slid down the tree beside him. "Thank you for fighting for me like that." She blushed to herself in the darkness, it had been too long since a man fought for her honour. Deep resonating snores were the only responses she got.

* * *

 ** _Sorry everyone for taking such a long break. I have not forgotten about this but some heavy life stuff and school hit me all at once._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is sort of a small off shoot chapter to apologize for my tardiness.**_

* * *

Bronn tracked through the halls of the red keep. The battle was done, they had won, whoop-dee-fucking-doo. There was only one thing on his mind, a certain aggravating bastard Targaryen that needed tending too. He had not seen her for the past two days. Lady Sansa walked with Tyrion's whore and he never got a second alone with the girl to ask where Saebyl went.

He never thought he'd find the day where he was excited to see that bald headed spider, Varys but if anyone would know where his little dragon went off too, it would be him. Bronn feared that Tywin had come back and reclaimed what he had left behind, he really didn't want to fight that old man for her, seemed like to much hassle.

"Lord Varys." Bronn attempted to keep his tone aloof.

"Ah, Ser Bronn, so nice of them to knight you for your heroics at Blackwater. Rightfully earned." The spider replied coolly, tipping his head. There was an awkward pause as Varys watched him too intensely, "Were you wondering where that fetching Saebyl Waters ran off too?"

Bronn shrugged indifferently, "I suppose you know where she is, better yet, who's she's with."

"If you're wondering if she's been dragged back into a lion's den, she's not. Left during the battle, before he even arrived. One of my little birds tells me she and the Queen had a bit of a tiff in the Holdfast." Bronn couldn't help but give a lopsided grin at the thought of the fiery blond putting her foot down to Cersei. He'd pay money to have seen that, "A bad move on her part, our Queen is a lot of things but sympathetic is not one of them. She needed to make an escape, found a suitable guard dog who was fleeing the flames." Suddenly, Bronn wanted to punch that smug grin off of Varys' face.

"A dog, huh? Well, if she could handle a lion, a dog should be no match for her." He replied almost forlornly.

"A true dragon that one." Varys replied in his usual soft tone.

Bronn smirked, " _Very true, she'll be alright. That dog doesn't know what he's in for._ " He thought to himself. A sudden urge for copious amounts of ale and women overwhelmed him and he strode quickly out of the hall.

* * *

Tywin didn't look up from his desk when his son waddled into the room. He continued writing furiously, there was an extraordinary amount of work to be done if he were to get this kingdom back into order. He ignored the commotion of his dwarf son awkwardly hauling himself onto the chair and made him wait.

"Are you enjoying your new position?" Tyrion asked in mock casualty after some silence.

"Where is she?" He asked simply, not addressing his son's question, nor looking up at him. Furious scratches on parchment still continued.

"Who? Cersei? I believe she's with her son congratulating him on a battle well fought, probably planning an elaborate feast for him." Tyrion deliberately played dumb.

"Don't be simple, not your sister. Where is she?" He demanded again.

"You know, I was very happy as Hand of the King." the subject was changed to further goad his father to specifically asking for what he wanted.

"Yes I heard about how happy you were. You brought a whore into my bed." He replied calmly, finishing up the paperwork in front of him.

"A tad hypocritical." The half man was met with one of the most withering glares he had ever received from his beloved father.

"I will not have you lecture me about the subject. You will tell me where she is and she will be brought here immediately." Tywin was in no mood for Tyrion's games. He was hard enough to look at, at the best of times, but now with his ridiculous battle wound, it was damned near impossible.

"Do you think she wants to be brought up here? Do you think she is still loyal to you? You didn't leave her in the best way, father." He shot back.

"I gave her a life, I gave her status, she would undoubtedly come back here, if she's as clever as I think she is. Which is far more clever than you think you are." The elder man replied in calm hostility.

"Oh, she is far more clever than me, I'll give her that. Except for the part where she annoyed the Queen and had to run off. Took Clegane though, that was definitely clever. He'll keep his good eye on her. Probably won't be the only thing he keeps on her either-" Tyrion couldn't suppress his victorious grin.

"Out." Tywin responded cooly but when his son did not snap to attention, his annoyance got the better of him. "Now!" He roared. That got his son moving, he hurried out the door, nearly being chased by his father. Grabbing his nearest guard by the door, he hissed, "Fetch my daughter, now."

"Yes, My Lord." The man responded and made to find the Queen as soon as possible.

He was pleasantly surprised at how quickly his guard returned with the Queen and her men. Stupid girl probably thought he was calling her in for something positive or to hatch a plan. He sat behind his desk and maintained his composure of cool detachment.

"Yes, father, you wished to see me." Cersei asked as she took a seat across the heavy wooden table. Tywin in turn, stood and fetched them both a cup of wine, which his daughter took graciously.

"Saebyl Waters." He said simply over his wine glass.

"What about her?" She responded with a smirk as she took a sip.

"Where is she?" He could hardly deal with his children's smugness at the moment.

"Does it matter where she is?" The Queen gave a bored wave of her goblet.

"Of course it matters, I will not have my children treating me with such insolence." He growled.

"You berate Tyrion for spending time with whores and harlots and here you are not long after arriving, demanding yours." She tried to carry the upper hand but a firm fist against the hard surface of the desk scared her into an answer. "She ridiculed the King being on the battlefield, she crossed a line, and she chose to be in Sansa Stark's employ. I knew she was a traitor, ran off in the night with the Hound at the first chance she got." Cersei finally confessed still looking mildly pleased. Her father stared at her coldly. "She couldn't be bothered to wait for you. Would rather run off with a dog with its tail tucked between its legs."

He glared furiously at his daughter, "You will send out a small troop of your own personal guards, and they will go and find her. I cannot spare anymore of my own, they are out retrieving your fool of a brother. Now, I am taking care of a war you and your son started, and you will repay me for this mountainous task, by getting me the one thing that I want. Do I make myself clear?" Tywin stated in his signature staccato, that meant there would be no discussion or argument and sat behind his desk, revisiting his heaps of paperwork once again. "You may leave." He said not raising his head to wish her off.

Cersei stood from her chair and looked as if she was going to argue back but her father's refusal to look up from the parchment in front of him didn't give her an opening. She put her cup down hard and it fell to the ground. The Queen hesitated on the spot, waiting for a reaction. When she received none, she stormed out the door like she did when she was a girl. A small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, another victory for the old lion.


	9. Chapter 9

Saebyl was woken abruptly by two sets of hands grabbing her. A bag was thrown over her head and her delicate wrists were bound together. She heard Sandor swear and thrash beside her, but she hardly made a fuss, she wouldn't dare give her captors a reason to beat her. She hoped that the Hound would be able to get them out of this mess.

She was thrown in the back of a wagon, her companion followed shortly. She wish she hadn't been blindfolded, she would have loved to have seen how they managed to throw his massive frame in there. He took a heavy seat beside her.

"Are you hurt, girl?" He asked gruffly under his breath. The effects of last night had obviously taken their toll on him.

"No, I did not give them reason to hurt me." Sae replied in a whisper and after a moment she added, "They're taking us back to King's Landing aren't they? They're going to hang us."

"Aye, possibly." There was silence between the two as they listened to the wheels of their wagon turn and the hooves of the horses on the gravel road, the men that had captured them had little to say.

"I guess I should thank you, then. I wouldn't have gotten nearly this far on my own." Sae said sincerely, finally breaking their silence. She got no response however, not that she needed nor expected one, but it needed to be said.

"Halt who goes there?" An official sounding voice rang out.

A voice amongst their captors responded, "No one in particular, who are you?"

"Your prisoners, who are they?" The first man disregarded the question. He was undoubtedly from King's Landing, no one but guards from King's Landing would sound so pompous so far from home.

"No one you'd be interested in, probably. Best be on our way." The second responded, the wagon shifted in attempted movement but did not go far.

"Stand down, we are conducting a search for a girl by direct orders of Tywin-" The guard's voice was cut short by the sound of an arrow being loosed.

The sounds of battle broke out, though Sae could not see them it was obvious in the clashing of steel and pained groans. She felt her skin grow cold and her stomach sink. Tywin wanted her back, he sent guards out to get her. Her mind raced, he wanted her back, had he returned to King's Landing for the battle? Did they win? Of course they did, Stannis would have slaughtered every Lannister in the castle personally. Had Tywin talked to Cersei? Sae couldn't imagine he would have been pleased with her. He leaves his pet in her care and now look. She smirked at the thought. She had seen Tywin's wrath, it was not pleasant but she would have paid to see it aimed at the smug bitch.

She felt the Hound tense up beside her. He obviously was itching to be a part of the killing around them. The sounds soon dissipated after a deathly gurgle emitted from someone, there was no way for them to know who.

"I really hate those knights, think they're special." One man said.

"If they were Tywin Lannister's men, they probably have gold." Another replied. If these men weren't from King's Landing or Lannister men, Sae wondered who had captured them. "Boss is gonna be pretty pleased with us, with these two and some tidy Lannister gold." The sound of a coin purse could be heard being tossed in hand.

They travelled for a good while, the men around them laughed freely and chatted about the knights they had just slaughtered, which had led to another conversation about fights long past. There was a small ounce of reassurance that they had not checked her for her blade that she still had secured to her leg or for any valuables on her person, though she thought it strange.

The wagon finally came to a halt and the prisoners were once again manhandled and dragged somewhere. Saebyl could hear Sandor's attempts to break free of their captors but did not imitate him. She would not try to struggle against the man with the tight grip on her shoulders, she knew it would be futile.

"We also got this pretty little one to make up for how hideous the other is." The man restraining her said, after they had finished mocking Clegane. The bag was pulled off her head and she was eye to eye with a gruff looking man whom the other men had called Thoros.

"You're right, very pretty." He attempted to stroke one of her disheveled locks of hair from her face. She jerked away from his hand and glared as intensely as she could, in her mind she could set him alight.

"You do NOT touch me." She hissed. The man merely barked with laughter.

"Fiery, I like this one. She definitely makes up for Clegane." He grinned and quickly brushed his finger under her chin. That's when she noticed three people move away from a table, three young boys, except the one wasn't a boy, she looked familiar.

"Arya?" Sae said in almost a whisper. She was unsure if it was the youngest Stark daughter, she had only seen her a handful of times in Court with Sansa and her father. The girl looked up in horror, confirming that she was indeed Arya Stark. A further comment from the Hound got the rest of the company in a tissy, a sudden need to move and they were pushed back outside.

"Come little lady, you can sit on my horse." Thoros said jovially to Sae as he pushed gently at her back.

"Throw the bag back over my head and put me in the wagon" She replied with her head held high like nobility.

The scruffy man chuckled, "You'd rather sit back there with the stinking dog?"

"Rather a dog then a rat." Her nostrils flared and his undeniably boozy scent. "I could also walk but I am not riding with you."

Thoros really laughed this time, "Bring that ridiculous beast over here." He gestured for Sandor's monstrous stallion to be brought over. "You can ride this one, if you can mount it." Her bound wrists were cut free. "If not, you're riding with me." The blonde suddenly felt quite small, having Thoros stand over her, the horse throwing her in shadow, and the rest of the men carefully watching her. She rubbed her wrists and glanced up at the great black beast.

"Very well, I've mounted worse." There was resounding 'ooo' from her crowd. Saebyl stuck one foot in the stirrup, nearly having to stretch her leg over her head and bobbed on the other foot, still planted on the ground. A quick prayer said to any and all gods who were watching that they would let her finally mount this blasted horse on her own and not make a complete ass of herself like she had before.

The stallion stood more still then he ever had. He didn't like her and she didn't like him, they had made this trip miserable for each other. Sandor had watched half amused by this silent war between the girl and the horse. She would yell at him and make him keep marching if he wanted to graze, even one time pulling his hair when she had been frightened by a loud clap of thunder. The horse retaliated by never standing still when she tried to mount him and walking under low hanging branches to make her duck and bucking his back legs when he felt her relax on the saddle. Even after all this, the stallion stood still, almost as if he did not want these captors to win this round. She was the lesser of two evils.

With a great amount of force, Sae pushed herself off the ground and attempted to swing her leg over. Her eyes were closed and braced for impact but when he foot hooked the top of the saddle and she managed to haul herself up, she let out a triumphant whoop.

Thoros smirked, knowing full well that this had been pure luck that she had made it, "Tie the beast to the back of the wagon with that hound. They can follow behind, she's not getting down so easily." The horse was brought to the back of the wagon waiting for the other men to load in Sandor. Another man rode up and tied her hands back together and apologized before throwing the bag back on her head. She sighed heavily, entirely done with having musty burlap over her face.

They rode for a long while, her thighs, which still ached from all the previous riding she had done, began to burn. The sweet life she lead at King's Landing seemed like a lifetime ago. Now it was all continuous horseback riding and being surrounded by putrid men. She stewed in her saddle, cursing every person surrounding her, the only thing good that had happened is that the rain had finally stopped and she was beginning to dry out.

"Does the pretty lady care for some mead?" An unfamiliar voice asked. The hood turned in the direction of the sound.

"The pretty lady would prefer water." She retorted.

"If you didn't have that bag over your head, people would think your some sort of noble woman." The man said as he lifted the bag just enough to grant her access to the bottle but not to see her surroundings.

She took a long swig of the water and sighed contentedly, "And how do you know I'm not?"

"Because we already know who you are." The stranger replied taking the bottle back and putting the lid back on.

"How could you possibly know who I am?" Sae asked angrily, she wanted this damn bag off her head so she could see who was speaking to her. She didn't like reeling her head around like a fool looking for the source of the voice.

"We get stopped by Lannister men looking for a girl. We find a girl travelling with a Lannister dog? Your obviously not Cersei, must be Tywin's mistress. I heard that you were a great beauty, they weren't wrong." He chuckled.

Another man chimed in with, "I heard she was a witch. Used potions on the old Lion."

"I am not a witch! How do you know about me?" She said, twisting in her saddle. She was shocked that anyone had ever heard or cared about her or her relationship with Tywin.

"Nothing goes unheard of, Saebyl Waters. When Tywin Lannister takes a mistress, it's bound to circulate. You're more famous than you realize." She could hear Thoros call back to her from the front of the convoy. She remained decidedly silent for the rest of the journey.

Eventually, they stopped and she was pulled off the horse and escorted down a rocky surface. She guessed a cave from how dark it had gotten and the uneasy footing leading down to it. Her guess was confirmed when the hood was finally pulled off her head. The place was lit up by fires and filled with many men, it instantly made her aware of how few women there were. Only she and Arya Stark were the only females in the cave. She watched hopelessly while Sandor was brought down in the middle of all the men as if he were in a fighting ring.

While the Hound stood down in the pit and insulted their captors, only making their chance of escape or peaceful resolution even less likely; she brushed her hand over her thigh were her dagger rested. She'd probably have to use it sooner than later. Especially when, Berric Dondarrion made a dramatic appearance declaring Sandor a murder.

"You murdered Myca, the butcher's boy, my friend." Arya called out when the Hound defended himself from the accusations. "He was twelve years old, he was unarmed and you rode him down. You slung him over your horse like he was some deer." Sae's curls bobbed frantically as her head turned from the girl to the Hound. Her heart raced, she knew she was in danger regardless of what happened in this cave. Her mind frantically raced, trying to conceive a plan.

"Aye, he was a bleeder." He replied menacingly.

"You don't deny killing this boy?" Berric asked.

"I was Joffery's sworn shield, the boy attacked the Prince." Sandor replied calmly. The Targaryen's nerves mounted, not knowing what her fate was going to be. If they killed Clegane, surely she would be trapped with these men, the Brotherhood Without Banners as they called themselves and gods know what they would do to her. She bit her lip and played with the pendant around her neck, they had thankfully not taken from her.

"That's a lie! I hit Joffrey." The little Stark retorted. "Myca just ran away."

"Then I should have killed you, not my place to question princes." He shot back.

Berric paused, "You stand accused of murder but no one here knows the truth of the charge, so it is not for us to judge you. Only the Lord of Light may do that now. I sentence you to trial by combat." he finished dramatically. Sae's heart leapt in her chest, surely Sandor Clegane could take any of these men. She had seen what he could do nearly pass out drunk against two, surely when he is sober he could easily defeat one man. There was still a chance of her getting out with the devil she already knew versus being left with this cave of men and the unknown.

"So who will it be?" Sandor turned to Thoros, "Should we find out if your fire god really loves you, priest?" Then turned to Anguy, the man with the bow and arrow who had captured them, "Or you archer? Or are you worse with a sword in your hand? Or is the little girl the bravest one here" He nodded in her direction.

"Aye, she might be, but it's me you'll fight." Berric said confidently. Saebyl watched Sandor carefully, she thought she caught a glimpse of doubt in his eye and she physically shivered.

People cleared the way, preparing for the fight. Sandor was cut free and handed his sword and a shield. Saebyl stood on the tips of her toes so she could catch a glimpse him but she couldn't help but look over to Thoros and Berric and the strange ritual thing they were doing. She edged forward to get a better view, but she was stopped by the archers hand on her shoulder. Just as Anguy placed his hand to pull her back, Berric set his sword alight, she jumped two steps back.

"That's not fair." She breathed to just herself, unable to stop the thought from forming.

When the fight started, it didn't matter if you had a crippling fear of fire, that sword was truly terrifying. She couldn't imagine any man being calm as that blade wheeled towards you searching for flesh. Saebyl may not be an experienced in sword fighting, but she had seen enough tournaments and duels to know that Sandor's movements where powerful, if not a bit crazed and she could not blame him. She jumped and flinched at every clash of steel but she couldn't seem to pull her gaze away from the fight. Clegane's shield caught fire, everyone was chanting 'guilty' save for Arya Stark who screamed 'kill him'. Sae could only clutch at her necklace so hard her knuckles were white and the embossed image became imprinted in her palm. She whispered silent prayers for her rescuer at King's Landing.

And then it was done. Berric on one knee, flaming sword above his head in attempt to block Sandor's killing blow. It had failed, the man was so powerful, he cut through the steel and embedded his sword so deep, he nearly cleaved him in two. Saebyl gasped and made to move to the victor but Anguy's hand was still firmly wrapped around her shoulder. All she could do was watch as her rescuer fell to the ground in a panic, trying to extinguish the flames on his shield.

Arya was quick to grab a knife off one of the brotherhood men and make to leap at Sandor. Someone moved quickly and caught the girl around the middle.

"Looks like your god likes me more then your butchers boy." The Hound said cockily to the wronged little Stark.

"Burn in hell!" She shrieked as she thrashed and kicked.

"He will, but not today." Berric's voice rang out, clear as day. It stopped Sae in her tracks to Sandor. She stared in alarm, that man was just dead, definitively dead, he had been nearly cleaved in two. This Lord of Light must really be something if he could bring men back from the dead.

She finally snapped out of her trance at the risen man and rushed to Sandor's side, "You're hurt." His head snapped back at her, giving her the oddest look, like he had never heard anyone express concern for him. He got to his feet, refusing her help and peeled off the shield and his glove. Though he held his arm gingerly.

"Give me my things." He demanded, someone moved to get his pack. "And the girl comes with me." He nodded his head in the direction of the curly blond.

"She is not in the discussion." Berric replied calmly and he handed over his pack.

"Am I not?" Saebyl said irritatedly. "I'm not a sheep you know, to be bought and sold. Does it matter where I wish to go?"

"You do not understand-"the man tried to start with her.

"I understand a whole lot more than you think I do." Saebyl tried to make herself as tall as her small stature would allow, standing firm, "I am not going to be used as your bargaining chip- or worse! Do you really think that the Queen Regent will let me back in the city? Do you think Tywin Lannister would just let you walk away freely after taking me captive? You are the one that does not understand. I know the Lannister's better than any of you! I've lived with them, dined with them, served them and even slept in their beds. I was privy to information that people would sell their own mothers for. Now, I would like my things as well because I am leaving." She held out her hand for her things, "I have committed no crimes and stand accused of nothing, now let me pass." Saebyl said finally. She drew a silence nearly as audible as when Berric came back to the world of the living. Her bag was brought over with haste.

"Kitten's got claws." Thoros said, handing the pack over.

"I am no kitten." she hissed.

"My gold." The Hound interrupted. "What the fuck is this?" He brandished a piece of paper, Sae quickly dove in her bag to where she kept her gold and found a similar note. "I want my gold!"

"It says it clearly on that note, that you'll be repaid in full after the war is over." Thoros explained. Sae opened her mouth to complain but was beaten by her companion.

"Piss on that! You're nothing but thieves!" He bellowed, throwing the piece of paper to the floor.

"We're outlaws! Outlaws steal, you're lucky we didn't kill you." Anguy replied.

Sandor advanced on him, "Try it archer, I'll shove those arrows up your ass." He growled. Thoros grabbed him and wrenched him away from the slighter man.

"You can't let him go, he's a murder, he's guilty!" Arya spat.

"Not in the eyes of god." Berric replied in his annoyingly cool tone. When the girl continued, he shouted, "Enough! Judgement isn't ours to make." and nodded to Anguy to hand back Sandor's weapons. "Go in peace, Sandor Clegane. The Lord of Light isn't done with you yet." And the bag was tossed back over his head. "Saebyl Waters, do you still wish to leave with this man? I promise you that no man would hurt you in my company."

Saebyl held her head high and looked him in the eye, "You cannot promise that. You cannot control these men, I believe they would be well behaved...for the first week." She gave a small smile, "I am sorry Berric Dondarrion, but I can handle one man, but I cannot handle a Brotherhood of them." She bowed her head regally, figuring that civility and reasoning was the best way to handle him. She was right, and he politely bowed his head as well and that awful musty sack was placed back over her head for the last time.


	10. Chapter 10

They were lead back out into the forest, not following any trail just putting distance between them and that cave. Saebyl's feet caught on twigs and rocks with every other step. Her annoyance grew quickly.

"Can we just take the fucking hoods off now?" She whined after stubbing her toe and a particularly large rock.

"I think we could do. Now, wait here, count to sixty, then take the hoods off. Do not follow us, best make your own way." Anguy's voice rang out.

"Leave us, you fucking cowards." Sandor snapped back. The sounds of the men leaving started Sae's count down. After the sixty seconds the pair pulled off their hoods.

"They left that goddamn horse." Sae said dejectedly, staring the great beast in the eye. Apparently not even the Brotherhood wanted to deal with it.

"You're lucky they did." The Hound replied, throwing their bags back onto his back. He pulled the horse in the opposite direction he heard the brotherhood leave.

"What do you think you're doing?" The blonde inquired, staring at him like he had made such an obvious mistake.

"Leaving, what does it look like?" He growled back.

"In the wrong direction. They went that way." She pointed in the direction that they came from.

"Why would we go that way? I don't know if you noticed, girl, but they tried to kill me and took you hostage or is your dream to be raped by the fire god?" He got right in her face in attempts to scare and demean her. They were both in horrendous and irritable moods after this ordeal but Sae was more than prepared to fight back.

"They have the Stark girl, you moron or are you as stupid as you are ugly?" She snapped, rolling her eyes.

"We don't need the wolf pup." Turning his back to her, he finished readying the horse.

Sae let out an exasperated sigh, "How much do you think that the Stark's would pay for her? You rescue the girl from these Men Without Banners, negotiate your way into their employ. Tell them how you tried protecting Sansa from Joffrey's wrath, tried to get her out of King's Landing! You have a witness." She indicated to herself.

"Why would I work for the Starks?" Sandor towered over her.

"Because where the fuck else are we supposed to go? You have any great plans? What's the worst that could happen? We return the girl, get some gold and make a plan from there." She sighed, getting fed up with his thick skull.

"Full of plans and schemes aren't you, clever girl?" He said almost accusingly.

"Clever ideas that will get us somewhere better than here! Now tell me it's not a good idea." She tested. They stood, eyes locked on one another, waiting for the other to back down.

"Aye, it's a good plan but we have to find them first, now get on the horse." He sneered. Saebyl could have slapped him.

* * *

They were on the right track. They had found the road and were a safe enough distance behind the Brotherhood. Small clues were left here and there, and they had found their abandoned camps. Once, they were nearly caught, rode too close and the hunting party nearly spotted them. But they trailed behind and waited for the opportune moment to strike. They'd settle a fair distance away, taking turns sleeping as to not get , during the day that they managed to snag a rabbit for their dinner. After Sandor had skinned it, Sae got to work on cooking it over the small fire. It was heavenly to have something other than the same rations they had been surviving off of.

"Where'd you learn to cook like this, girl?" Sandor asked after he tore into the game.

"My mother taught me. She taught me everything, so I would be prepared for any situation. Of course, she stressed me becoming a proper lady of court, not some servant to cook for everyone else." She chuckled. "Look at me now, mum!" She said to the heavens. "I haven't done much cooking since I was a girl."

"Not so long ago." The Hound retorted, food in his mouth.

"Long enough." She glared back and pulled chunks of meat delicately off the carcass. "You shouldn't speak with food in your mouth, you know."

"Wasn't taught to be a proper Lord." He replied in between bites. Sae flared her nostrils in disgust.

"Hard to believe you have no wife." She responded sarcastically.

"Not hard to believe you found your way in to Tywin's bed." He was trying to get a rise out of her again. When she did not respond, he tried a different tactic. "How come Robert didn't have you killed when you went to King's Landing? That man hated the Targaryens."

"Is my name Targaryen?" She raised her eyebrow. "I am a bastard, and I was not so foolish as to flaunt what my paternal bloodline was, played dumb when questions were asked. Not that I could even give an answer, my mother would never tell me who my father was. Probably one of the lesser Targaryens that got slaughtered by our late King." She shrugged, "Besides, Robert was too drunk and lazy to come after Tywin's mistress. No one wants to anger that old lion, it's rather remarkable." Sae let out a little wistful laugh. "He was just a man, like anyone else-" Her thoughts trailed off for a moment and she toyed with her pendant around her neck.

"I know Cersei tried to get Robert to cast me out, imprison me or hang me, something- anything to get me out of her sight." She actually let out a laugh recalling a memory, "I heard them fighting about it. ' _You think I'm going to hang your father's whore because you suspect she's a Targaryen? I don't have time for your paranoid delusions, woman! You don't like her because she fucked your father, get over it!'"_ Saebyl did her best impression of the late King Robert, puffing out her chest and holding out her arms to indicate Robert's rotund frame and using her deepest voice. The Hound made a noise somewhat like a laugh. "I didn't give him a reason to hang me. Actually, I think he rather liked me, or at least he liked how mad his wife got when she saw me. Never put hands on me- though I suspect that he didn't dare when he knew who I had belonged to... Then the oaf went and got himself killed." She shook her head sadly.

"Shame that was. Joffrey was much more tolerable as a prince then he was a king." He added.

Sae smirked, "I'll drink to that." The pair raised their bottles in the air and continued their meal in silence for a long moment. "Why'd you leave?" She finally asked the question that had been bothering her since they had left King's Landing.

"They were going to burn the city, there was fire everywhere. Had to leave." He replied solemnly.

"That's it? You left for because of fire, you betrayed the King because of it?" They had travelled what seemed like an age now, and they had learned next to nothing about each other. Sae had so many things she wanted to know, but their frosty moods never seemed to allow a question and answer period.

"Fuck the King." The Hound literally spat, much to his companion's displeasure. "Little twat left the battle, too scared. Stannis was on the other side of the wall, fighting the front lines with his men, and our King couldn't be bothered to stand at a wall heavily guarded..." he sighed heavily, "Wish we had wine."

"They must have won though, if Tywin's men were looking for me. Must have come back." She finally voiced her fears.

"Probably, girl. Tywin doesn't easily give up his possessions, still haven't worked out why he left you in such poor care with the Queen." He drank deep from the water bottle, imagining wine in its place.

"Believe me, I spent night after night wondering the same thing. I thought he had tired of me, I couldn't, well... after my child was taken from me, the Maester advised on how to recover." She said delicately, twisting her pendant in her hand nervously. "I had to turn him away, he was not pleased. Not long after he went back to Casterly Rock, leaving me with his drunken bitch of a daughter."

Sandor gave a smirk, "Aye, I remember her face when she was told that you were to be in her company. She sooner would have joined the Night's Watch before letting you in."

"People do not disobey Tywin Lannister." A small smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. They fell back into their silence. The Hound winced painfully when he twisted his arm to get at the meat on the rabbit. Sae looked at him and frowned.

"You're arm is hurt." She pointed out.

"It's fine." He grumbled, pulling it close to himself and away from the firelight.

"No it's not." She grabbed his arm forcefully and brought it closer to the light, she saw him flinch again and felt him pull back. "Fucking Berric, that wasn't fair. A flaming sword- what a ponce." She hissed.

She leaned to get her bag, she had a small kit inside with a few medical salves, thread and needle, and some bandages. She had had an emergency escape bag hidden in her chambers long before the war had broken out. She had made it as soon as she heard that she would be working for the Queen. She had a small box of a paste that was meant to soothe burns from the sun but she figured a burn from fire could not be that different. Carefully, she administered the paste.

"Does that hurt?" She asked, it was oddly tingling on her finger tips.

"No." He replied, watching her carefully. The burn was nowhere near as bad as the one on his face. There would probably be a scar, but it would be minimal.

"Now, I don't know if I should wrap it, or wait for it to dry. I'm not a Maester." She said as she carefully covered the last piece of skin.

"Wrap it and have done with it. What's one more scar?" He snapped.

Saebyl looked him in the eye and frowned, "Fine." she replied curtly and quickly wrapped his arm, making it slightly too tight that it would be uncomfortable. She put her things back in her back and kicked out the fire so not to be spotted.

As the sun went down, the pair moved closer to the Brotherhood's camp. They had taken up in another cave. Sandor made the comment of them being like rats, always hiding in holes, to afraid to show their faces. They retreated back a fair distance, by a huge oak tree, so not to be discovered.

"Up the tree, girl." He ordered, the moon was out a bright overhead and he could clearly see her expression of disbelief.

"Excuse me?" She crossed her arms.

"You heard me, up the tree. I'm going to scout ahead, see if I can't pick off any stragglers. You need to be hidden." He explained gruffly.

"What about the horse? It's not coming up the tree with me." The great black beast grunted in approval.

"Better take the horse then take you. They won't rape the horse." It was a hard case to argue, Sae swore that that stupid animal looked at her with a smirk.

"Fine, but I'll need a hand." She caved, pushing the horse's face away from her.

"Here, take this too." He withdrew a small blade from his belt, much like the one he had given her during the riot. The one that sat in the bottom of her pack.

"No need," she pulled up her skirts quickly and unstrapped Bronn's dagger off her thigh.

"How long have you been hiding that one, girl?" Sandor asked with mild surprise.

Sae chuckled, "Since King's Landing. I guess I don't need to hide it anymore." She hooked it to her own belt. Sandor shook his head and knelt to the ground, cupping his hands. Saebyl put her dainty boot in his hands and had to bite back a scream at the speed he lifted her up towards the tall overhanging branch. She scrambled onto the branch and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Go higher." He called up to her.

"I'm not a bloody acrobat." She spat back.

"You will be, girl or you'll be the Brotherhood's new play thing." Sandor turned his back on the stranded maiden and stalked towards the cave.

"Fucking dog." She hissed under her breath and she carefully climbed up two more branches, hiding in a particularly leafy patch.

* * *

She sat and waited for what seemed like half the night, the moon hung high in the sky. She was sore from being awkwardly hunched in the branch and nearly fell when a large owl swooped past her. Her blood went cold when she heard cracking branches of someone moving quickly through the woods. Sae pulled her pretty dagger from its sheath and braced herself.

"Come down girl, we have to move now." He barked up the tree. She could make out the massive shadowy figure throwing something big on the horse. Sae manoeuvred delicately down the tree without injury and was hauled behind Sandor on the horse from the last branch.

They rode through the forest, occasionally being told to duck, until they couldn't hear anyone following them. They came to a small clearing with a very large tree and stopped. Sae jumped off as quickly as she could, before that blasted horse got any tricky ideas. The Hound followed pulling something off with him. They had ridden too hard and fast for Sae to figure out what he had brought back with him.

"Arya?" She advanced on the little girl and brushed her raggedly cut locks from her face. Dark chocolate eyes stared back at her. "Are you hurt?"

"No." She replied vacantly. The blonde frowned, remembering the young Stark to be a lot more vivacious.

"Are you sure?" She tried looking for any scrapes or bruises but the dim lighting of the moon was no help.

"Look, I'm as good as I'm going to be. Leave me alone." The younger girl snapped. Sae instantly pulled her hands back in defence.

"Get some sleep. We leave at first light." The Hound growled, returning from tying up the horse. They each found a piece of ground away from each other and tried to sleep. As Sae was drifting off, she thought she heard Arya's voice muttering something, but was too tired to find out what.

* * *

In the morning, Saebyl was awake before anyone. She silently made a small fire, it was a talent she never knew she had but it was becoming increasingly useful, and warmed her hands. She could hardly remember the last time she was actually warm since leaving the Capital, cold seem to be set into her very core and she was just learning to cope with it.

Quickly growing bored of having to wait for the other two to wake, she got up and walked into the bushes, maybe through some miracle she'd snag a rabbit or squirrel. While walking, she noted some particular plants along the road. Medicinal herbs, she recognized them from her reading, she had actually brought a small journal with her that recorded some helpful foliage that grew in Westeros. She plucked a few of the leaves, figuring it couldn't hurt to have and turned back to the camp.

"What in Seven hells are you doing?" Saebyl exclaimed, returning to the camp finding Arya with a large rock held over her head, preparing to bring it down on the Hound's skull.

"Girl and I were having a chat. Where the hell were you?" He shot back.

"Foraging." She replied. "We should have been doing this from the beginning. Look medicinal plants." Sae revealed her bounty to her companions.

"How do you know those won't kill us?" Arya asked hesitantly, putting the rock down.

"I've read about them and-" She ran to her pack and fished around to the bottom, withdrawing the small book. "I can double check but I'm usually pretty good at remembering things I've read." The smug grin on her face radiated arrogance.

"Don't expect me to go poking around the bushes for berries. Come." Sandor said, hauling himself off the ground and packing up their things. He threw Arya onto the horse and moved towards Sae.

"I'll walk, I'm done riding that thing." The Targaryen bastard frowned hard at the black beast, whom snorted back. "I'll forage for berries." She replied snidely.

"You fall behind, you stay behind. I'm not coming back for you." Sandor said menacingly, towering above her.

"I won't fall behind." She shot, planting her feet firmly in the ground, glaring back.

They continued on, the once fiery and pugnacious Stark girl, was dead eyed and listless. Saebyl trotted behind them, filling her pack with herbs she found on the road, content not to be on horseback. They had made a plan to go to the Twins, Sandor had over heard some of the Brotherhood discuss a wedding between Edmure Tully and one of the Frey girls, Arya's mother and brother would be there. Along the road they encountered a man with a wagon, the wheel had broken off. Sae was a pace behind them and just saw him mutter something at the girl as he pulled her off.

"What's going on?" She asked, jogging up to the pair.

"You're my daughter," he pointed at Arya, then turned to Sae,"and you're my wife. I'll do the talking." and he stalked off towards the man.

"I got the short end of the stick." The blonde joked, the girl just glanced up at her with a blank expression.

They waited patiently by the horse watching as Sandor help hoist the full wagon so the man could replace the wheel. It made Sae gasp and jump when out of nowhere he cracked the wagon driver over the head, knocking him out. Arya leapt into action when Sandor drew his knife. Sae ran after her to referee this match between the two.

"Don't!" The small girl pushed the Hound. "Don't kill him!"

"Dead rats don't squeak." he replied intimidatingly.

"You're so dangerous aren't you. Saying scary things to little girls. Killing little boys and old people." He glared down at her. "A real hard man, you are." Sae tentatively came up behind. This was the most Arya had said since they came in their company.

"More then anyone you know." Sandor replied.

"You're wrong, I know a killer." The little Stark replied with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips. "A real killer."

The Hound was unimpressed, "That so?"

"You'd be like a kitten to him. He'd kill you with his little finger." Sae couldn't help but admire the girl and her confidence.

"That him?" Sandor nodded to the man on the ground.

Arya looked and shrugged, "No."

"Good." he moved to try to get past the girl, but she shoved him hard again.

"Don't kill him, please." She was definitely stubborn. "Please don't."

There was a long pause, and a glance to Saebyl, who nodded in agreement with the girl. The sword was sheathed.

"You're very kind. Someday it will get you killed." Again he tried to be menacing. Sae walked between the two before more words could turn heated but the groans of the man in the mud grabbed their attention. He sat up, and looked as if he were about to say something but Arya had walked over and bashed him over the head again. She stalked back to the horse. Sandor looked at the girl, then back to Sae, who shrugged.

"She's your daughter." She replied and turning back to the horse.

* * *

Now that they had taken the wagon, she didn't have to ride that damned horse anymore and she couldn't have been happier. Saebyl sat proudly in front of the wagon, after figuring out how to drive the mule pulling it, and rode in relative comfort. The smell of pig was getting to her, but it did mean they would have something other than rabbit and that was an encouraging thought.

"Stop for a moment." Sandor called up to her from the horse. Sae pulled the reigns and the wagon came to a stop. She happily hopped off.

"I'm a natural, did you see me? I can pull off the part of a pig farmers wife." She exclaimed very proudly.

"Aye, natural, except your boots cost more than what a pig farmer's wife eats in a year." The Hound replied cruelly, as he lifted Arya off the horse. She rolled her eyes and hopped in the back of the wagon, looking for some good pieces of meat to cook. Sandor unhooked the mule to let it graze with the horse, the animals needed a break.

Sae threw a chunk of a pig flank off the side of the wagon. "Could you put that on that flat rock there?" She ordered to the Hound.

"I'm not your servant, girl." He growled at her.

"Do you want a decent meal? It's going to be a few hours before we make it down there and you'll be starving in an hour. You're a foul mood at the best of times, and worse when you're hungry. Plus, if we're going to meet the King of the North, you need to be civilized." She crossed her arms and gave him a withering stare from atop the wagon. Before he could retort, Arya had already grabbed the piece of meat and carried it to the rock Sae had indicated.

"Do you have a knife, I need to butcher this more." She asked, still with that deadpanned lifeless look. Sae rummaged in her bag and pulled Sandor's old dagger he had given her so long ago. The girl took it and immediately got to work.

"Another knife, how many do you keep on you?" Sandor asked, watching the Stark girl work.

"That one is yours, you gave it to me when we went back for Sansa at the riot." Arya's eyes picked up for a brief second at the mention of her sisters name. "You can have it back, if you wish."

"No, it's better if you keep it. I've got." He touched the new small blade on his belt.

"Thank you." She said quietly and moved to help with their lunch.

Arya made quick work of the pig, telling Sae that she had seen it done many times in the kitchen. Not being a girl who was interested in learning to sew or sing, she had often found herself making friends with the lower class. The woman listened carefully to the girl, not wanting to stop talking, she had been worried about her. A little bit of light returned to her eyes when she talked about life in Winterfell. It made Sae smile, she instantly liked the girl after hearing about some of her exploits around the keep.

They cooked the pork, Arya ate hers on the log overlooking the great stone bridge where she knew her mother and brother were. She would go back and forth, as if it may disappear if she didn't check. Sae left the two for a brief moment to go and relieve herself and possibly find some new herbs. Upon returning, she sensed she had missed another argument. The Stark girl stood staring at at the camp again, the Hound's grimace was deep.

"What in seven hells?" The Targaryen bastard was going to start but was distracted by what was in Sandor's hand. "Trotters? Really? You are disgusting, we just ate." She berated him.

"I eat what I like and I like these." He threw the hoof back into the cart.

"Don't throw it in there, by the Gods! You're impossible." Sae pushed passed him and crawled into the cart, looking for the offending pig's foot.

"We're going, now." He stood up from the cart and it shifted dramatically, throwing Sae off balance.

"Seven hells! What is wrong with you?" She shouted, pulling herself up.

"Come, wolf girl. We have to return you to your mother and brother." He barked at the girl.

They rode the rest of the ways in silence, no one in the mood to speak to each other. Even if they did, they wouldn't have a pleasant thing to say. Saebyl was content enough on the cart, even if the mule smelled worse than the ruddy horse. Her backside was happier on the seat than the saddle.

The ride took longer then she had expected, the sun was setting as they neared the camp. Sandor again pulled them aside, demanding they stop, before any Stark or Frey men could question them.

"Off the wagon." He ordered as he dismounted, Sae was just going to argue but in two strides he was already hauling her off. "Girl, get in." He gestured to Arya to get in the back, who obeyed.

"What about me?" Saebyl glared up to the intimidating man.

"Stay here, stay out of sight. Hold on to that pretty little knife of yours." He growled.

"Why can't I come?" She stamped her foot.

"Too dangerous, these are soldiers and they haven't seen a decent woman in months. Bringing you in there would be like dangling a piece of raw meat in front of a starving animal. Stay here, I will return the girl and come back for you. I'm sure Robb Stark will give you safe passage, he will want to hear of his other sister."

"You better not leave me here." She pouted, she understood why he made her stay but she didn't have to like it.

"Tell me, girl- does that sound like something I would do?" There was a tense silence.

Sae shook her head, "No, of course not. Go, I'll be waiting, eager to meet the King of the North." She nodded to Arya, giving her a small smile. Sandor quickly switched the old mule for his horse so that they would travel faster and Saebyl sat out of sight of the road, waiting for Sandor and possible safety to return.


	11. Chapter 11

The trio rode in silence, needing to get away from the Twins as quickly as possible. Saebyl had thought that Ned's execution had been bad, the Red Wedding was infinitely worse. The King of the North was dead, even Sae saw the grotesque effigy they had constructed. She had no clue why such betrayal took place but she knew that she had to protect Arya and get her far away from these men. She wanted to cradle the girl to her chest and tell her it would all be okay but there was no time, no opportunity. Their cart had been abandoned to their hasty escape. A hopeless feeling settled in the pit of her stomach, they had been so close to finding some comfort and it had been ripped away from them.

As they rode, Saebyl leaned her head into the Hound's massive back, her head spinning on what just happened and what they could do next. She didn't cry but she felt that lump in her throat that threatened tears. Eventually, the thoughts got too overwhelming for her and she hopped off the horse trailing along side, needing her body to do some physical work to distract her from the dark empty thoughts in her mind. Her blood ran colder still when they came across a camp of Frey men, discussing the Red Wedding for all to hear. One man in particular was boasting about how he helped sew the direwolf's head to Robb Stark's body.

Arya jumped off the horse suddenly and approached the men, Sandor slid off and stood by Sae, watching the girl carefully waiting for the scene she was undoubtedly about to cause. The blonde looked up, silently asking what he was doing, but he just watched her, hand on the pommel of his sword. Sae screamed, despite herself, when Arya stabbed the man closest to her repeatedly, after dropping something to the ground. The Hound was gone in a flash, pushed the girl away and quickly dispatched of the others. She was rooted to the spot, clutching the reigns of the horse tightly to her chest. It all seemed to be done in a blink of an eye.

"Food, come eat." Sandor raised a skewered piece of meat at her, calmly eating like nothing had happened. Sae shook her head and put a braver face on, having to step over a body to get to the fire and accept the food.

"What in seven hells was that?" Sae finally said to Arya after their meal. Sandor had left the two of them by themselves for a moment.

"He was talking about my brother..."She said solemnly. Sae looked into the fire, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm sorry about that. I wish I could have met them. I heard he was much like your father. He was-"

"Please don't."Arya stopped her. Her eyes were even more distant than before.

Sae bit her lip, "You know how to use a sword?" she asked.

"Yes." The girl's dark eyes did not look away from the fire.

"Do you think you could teach me a little?" Arya raised an eyebrow, finally looking at her. "I'm just tired of being defenceless. I don't want to be a damsel in distress anymore. I hear that wildling women are taught to fight just like the men."

"I suppose I could teach you. Do you have a sword?" Arya asked and Sae sensed that perhaps there was a part of this girl that wanted to show off.

"No, I do have a dagger, but surely we could just use a stick or something until we find swords. You don't have a sword." She gave a small smile.

"I did have a sword. It was named needle." The girl returned the smile.

"I guess I'll have to find a good name for mine." She withdrew the dagger from its sheath.

"Gods, this is quite the weapon!" Arya said taking the intricate weapon to further examine it. "Where'd you get it?"

"From a friend, wanted me to keep safe." Sae smiled fondly at it, taking it back, grinning at the memory of Bronn. "You know, I think I have a name." She smiled at the girl, who raised an eyebrow. "Prick."

"Prick?" The Stark asked, seeing if she heard right.

"Named for the friend that gave it to me." The blonde laughed, eliciting a smirk from her companion.

"You must of not liked them much." She replied that small smile remaining.

"Oh no, I liked him very much. He would be honoured by the name." Sae bit her lip and smiled sadly at the dagger.

"Him?" Arya asked in a playfully suspicious tone, smirk on her lips.

"Yes, a him." The blonde said defensively as an old sister would.

"Did you love him?" Sae stared back at the fire and let out a soft laugh.

"No, I didn't love him. He was just-" There was a crashing from the bushes, making the two girls turn round.

"We've got to leave." The Hound barked as he stormed through the camp to his horse. The pair shrugged and followed suit. "And if you want to be less defenceless, take this." He pulled a short bow from one of the dead men. Saebyl frowned, and took the bow. She felt bad that he had heard their conversation, he must know she was referring to Bronn. An odd feeling of guilt rest in her stomach, though she knew she had done nothing wrong.

"Thank you, but you'll have to teach me to use it." She said, trying to offer an olive branch to her rescuer.

"Ask the wolf girl, she should know." His feelings were hurt, if he had any. Maybe it was more his ego, that she favoured the blade of a sell sword had given her over his.

"Arya, could you teach me?" She turned to the girl who nodded in agreement.

* * *

They carried on their way, Saebyl taking to walking, she needed distraction. The weather was so gloomy, she had not seen the sun in days. It was starting to depress her and walking seemed to keep her mind off darker thoughts. Plus, she'd rather not be near the Hound and his icy mood but a plus was that her blisters had finally turned to callouses, so she felt she could walk the whole of Westeros. They came through a field, small pools of water scattered across the land. Steam rose from the pockets of water, walking past one, it radiated heat. Saebyl sighed audibly at the old familiar feeling of being warm.

"Hot springs, too damn hot, boil you whole." Sandor said over her shoulder as she was stooped over one. He took a step back from it, even the steam was too much.

Sae inhaled deeply, "They're lovely." she sighed, crouched over one. Tentatively, she dipped her finger in the pool. It was warm, but Sandor had exaggerated. "They're not that bad."

"How can you even stand so close to them?" Arya asked, after trying to come as close as Sae.

"Oh please, they're not that hot. Watch!" She pulled one of her poor worn expensive boots off and pulled off her stocking. Carefully, she dipped her toe in the water, she let out an involuntary moan when heat returned to her bones. "That's it! I'm having a bath. That horse needs a break anyways, go see if you can't find some food, sneak up on a deer or something, I don't care." She was already pulling off her travelling cloak and making work of her other boot.

"Do not go in there." The Hound growled at her. "You melt the skin off your bones-"

"Then you'll finally be rid of me! OR I can take a nice bath, and I will be in a better mood. Now, turn around." She smirked.

"What?" He glared back at her.

"I'm not letting you watch me undress, you letch. Turn." She twirled her finger to indicate what she wanted.

"Watch the horse then. Girl, take the bow and maybe you can get us some supper." Clegane ordered as he turned his back on the spirited blonde. Arya jumped quick to retrieve the bow, as Sae made quick work of her clothes. They dropped on the ground, loud enough that she new that great broad back facing her was tensed with the thought of her naked behind him. Arya and the Hound made their way to the forest. Sae dipped her whole body into the pool, it was only about waist deep, but she sighed loudly. Finally she was warm.

"You want to turn around, don't you?"Arya tormented the Dog as they walked.

"Shut up, girl, if you know what's good for you." He grumbled under his breath.

They returned an hour later, with one rabbit and a squirrel. The rabbit must have just escaped a previous predator with a broken leg, Sandor could easily grab it as it hobbled past. The squirrel had been dumb luck. Arya had been aiming for small deer but it had run off just as she loosed the arrow, pegging the unlucky rodent against the tree.

"You're still in there?" Ayra called as they approached.

"You've only been gone a short while, I've barely managed to scrub the grime out of my hair." She called back.

"We've been gone for hours, get out and help with dinner." Sandor grumbled, very obviously looking anywhere but in her direction.

"Why don't you make me?" Sae chuckled, feeling her vitality rise with the return of warmth to her core.

"Don't think I won't." He barked back, still refusing to look over. He had his back turned as he skinned the small animals. "Get out or you don't eat."

"Because I am missing a veritable feast." The bathing beauty rolled her eyes. "Fine." She hauled herself out of the water, drying herself off on one of their sleeping blankets. She dressed quickly and sat near the fire, hair hanging in damp ringlets, cheeks flushed from the heat. Finding a brush in her pack, Saebyl hummed softly as she combed out her hair. With the feeling back in her toes, her old impish self came through, feeling the need to make the man of their company as uncomfortable as possible.

"Cut the infernal humming." The Hound ordered.

Sae raised her eyebrows, lips parting to a smile, "Apologies." She bowed her head slightly and silently continued to brush out her hair. Arya watched the scene play out with a smirk. "Arya, maybe when the food cooks you can teach me how to use the bow? Plenty of space, won't loose many arrows." She asked, but was staring straight at Sandor who was overtly not making any glance towards her.

"Sure, we can use that tree as a target." The girl gathered the bow and quiver. Sae quickly tied her hair all into a bun to keep it away from her face while she practised.

Arya demonstrated the proper technique first, showing how far to keep your feet apart, where to place your hands and how far to draw the string. The girl loosed a few arrows into the tree, Sandor was mildly impressed, she had obviously spent more time in the training yard with her brothers rather than learning the finer things with her delicate older sister.

"Okay, my turn." Sae took the bow and instantly her stance was wrong. Arya did little to correct it and the arrow barely made it halfway to the intended target. "I guess my hope of being some sort of genius at this isn't going to happen."

"You have to practise. You need to develop the muscles. Again." Arya said encouragingly. The second arrow went slightly further but still no where close to where it should be. The game of Saebyl missing and Arya running to retrieve the arrows finally took its toll on Sandor's patience.

"Move girl, watch the food." He shoved the scrawny child out of the way, who cursed at him and went back to the fire. "Your stance is wrong." He kicked her legs further apart.

"Ow! Watch it, you brute." She huffed and focused on planting her feet further apart. "My arms are not strong enough for this."

"Straighten your back, let it do most of the work, it's stronger than your arms." He pulled her shoulder, and push on her upper back, causing her to straighten and to stand taller. "Pull the arrow to your chin and look where you want to hit, then loose the arrow."

She did as she was told, taking a deep breath she pulled the arrow back, stared at the tree and let go. The arrow didn't quite make it to the exact height on the trunk that she wanted, but she hit the tree. She gasped in surprise.

"I did it!" Sae turned and smiled up at her teacher, who was suddenly very aware of how close they were. He gave her a nod of approval and stalked back to the fire.

"Keep practising." He commented, sitting back at the camp.

"Let me know when that delicious squirrel is done." She chuckled and readied another arrow. She let fly another three but the fourth ricocheted off her target and landed behind a nearby log. "Seven hells." She stomped off, and tried to lean easily over the fallen tree to get her arrow. She slipped and her new pose was highly undignified.

"Quit staring at her ass." Arya said, pulling the meat off the spit.

"Shut your mouth, wolf girl." The Hound's voice rumbled under his breath. The girl smirked, having one more weapon against him wasn't a bad thing.

"Got it!" Sae cried back to her companions, waving the arrow above her head.

"Food." Sandor replied, tucking into the rabbit. The blond ran back, bow in one hand, skirts in the other and the Hound's gaze pointedly fixed on his meal. She couldn't help but chuckle internally as she sat in between them and ate.


	12. Chapter 12

Saebyl and Sandor's horse hand reached an understanding, no longer where they were rivals trying to make one another miserable. Somewhere between meeting the Brotherhood without Banners and now they came to this conclusion that life was better when they got along. Especially now the party consisted of three people and just one horse. When she took him to a small river she talked to the beast.

"Look, I'll ask The Hound if we can get another horse. Take the load off your back, maybe get a nice filly." She said as she removed her clothing. Laying them carefully on the rock she dipped into the river, missing those hot springs so desperately. She had refused to stink just because they were out in the wilderness, but her companions did not seem to share the philosophy. It was good to be alone though, collect her thoughts, air her grievances, even if it was to a horse. They were all hungry and getting on each others nerves, even rat was sounding good to her at this point.

"Put your damn clothes on, we need to move." The Hound's voice rang out from a fair distance away, she trusted that Arya did not let him spy on her. Sae groaned to herself, she had just got in and only took the first layer of filth off.

"Wouldn't you care to join me?" She called back, she swore the horse chuckled. Arya was then thrown forcefully into view.

"The lumbering idiot wants you to put your clothes back on. At least that's what he says." The girl scowled in the direction she was chucked from.

"Fine, I'll be right there." Sae waded back to land, dried off, tied her hair in a braid and grabbed the horse's reins, dragging him back to the company.

She didn't immediately see her fellows, fear quickly rose in her chest, eyes darting back and forth looking for them. The rustling of bushes pulled her gaze to the left, just catching Sandor's large frame moving quickly out of sight. She ran after them, leaving their horse behind. Arya was moving quickly to a stone inn, Hound on her heels, growling at her the entire way.

"What in seven hells-" Sae's sentence was cut short, when a short man opened the door. Sandor beckoned for her to follow Arya in. Her hand pulled her cloak over herself to hide her dagger as much she could. A sense of uneasiness and danger swept her, she stuck so close to the Hound that she nearly stepped on the back of his boots.

They sat in a table away from a group of men, who were harassing a young girl. The owner pleaded for them to let her be, but to no avail. Even before Sae could shift her weight in that direction, Sandor swooped his arm over her shoulders and moved her to their seat. They all sat on the same side, both girls flanking the large man.

"Hey I know you," the air went cold, all three seized up and stared at the ugly man who had called out to them, wondering which one of them he had recognized, "You're the Hound." Sae exhaled a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

The short man crossed the room and offered Sandor a drink, which he accepted eagerly. His eyes glanced over Arya and landed hungrily on Sae as the he talked. She felt like retching just by his stare, and prayed that he wouldn't be given the chance to lay a hand on her. She cast her eyes downard and waited for anything to happen, ready to pull her dagger.

"This one, where'd you get her?" The man asked, nodding towards Sae.

"Took her." The Hound replied, shrugging.

"And the other?" he glanced at Arya.

"For When this one cries too much." He nudged Sae with his elbow, and took it as a cue to flinch and whimper lightly.

The man chuckled, "You know what, you should come with us." He offered. "His kind, they've always got something hidden away, somewhere." Gesturing to the Innkeeper, " Gold, silver, more daughters, always something if you know how to make them talk and there's plenty between here and King's Landing. You could do well for yourself, we certainly have been."

There was a heavy pause, "I'm not going to King's Landing." Sandor finally replied.

"Think about it, we can do whatever we like, wherever we go!" The swine of a man pointed at his tunic. "This are the King's colours. No one is standing in his way now, which means no one is standing in ours." He leaned back confidently in his chair but the Hound leaned forward.

"Fuck the King." He stated boldly. Sae bit her lip to stop from grinning, she knew it was a foolish thing for him to have said, they were definitely outnumbered and the air had just shifted to that of aggression.

"When I heard that Joffrey's dog had tucked tail and run from the battle of the Blackwater, I didn't believe it, but here you are."

"Here I am." Sandor replied mildly irritated. "Bring me one of those chickens."

"You've got money to pay of it?" The ugly man sat up straighter. Sae could almost feel the battle approaching. Someone was going to die before they left this inn, she just knew it.

"You pay for it?" He asked.

The man laughed, shaking his head, "No, but we're the King's men." There was another pause while the Hound finished his drink. "So, you got money?"

"Not a penny but I'll still take that chicken."

"Tell you what, we'll trade you. One of our little chickens for one of yours." He looked pointedly at Saebyl, who had to refrain from spitting in his face. "Give us a go at your pretty little friend." He looked over his shoulder, "That one there likes them a bit broken in." Sae watched Sandor's hand clench so tight his knuckles went white, she simply placed a hand on his knee, hoping the subside the violence but also to give herself some courage to remind herself that she had someone that would protect her in this situation. It worked to a small extent, his hand relaxed.

"You're a talker. Listening to talkers makes me thirsty." Sandor grabbed the drink across the table and drank its entirety. "And hungry, think I'll take two chickens."

The man looked to his companions, "You don't seem to understand the situation."

Sandor moved Sae's hand off his knee, and deliberately bumped her dagger as he brought his hand up onto the table, as if to warn her. "I understand that if anymore words come pouring out of your cunt mouth, I'm going to have to eat every fucking chicken in this room."

"You lived your life for the King, you're going to die for some chickens?" The man goaded.

"Someone is." He replied ominously.

The men stared at one another, waiting for the other to make a move. When the small ugly man was first on his feet, Sandor followed, flipping the heavy wooden table into his enemy. He quickly pushed Sae back behind him, Arya faster to react already having leapt out of the way. They stood back, Sae watching helplessly. She had always enjoyed the duels at King's Landing, where men would try to best each other in single combat, she always preferred it over the joust. Now she was learning that real combat was different than a duel, it wasn't for a purse of gold, or for the favour of the King. This was for their lives, one of the parties were going to end up dead before it was over. If Sandor lost, she'd be raped and possibly murdered, she wouldn't be strong enough to fend all three men off. She hoped that she'd be able to get at least one if that happened. Her main concern was Arya, getting her out to safety if the worst were to happen and her mind was already kicking into high gear.

She thought the battle was done when the Hound fell to the ground. Two men above him, kicking and beating him before finally swiping at him with a sword. It moved so quickly, Sae hardly saw how he managed to get back to his feet again. Unfortunately, almost as quickly as he was up, he was back on the ground, only after throwing a man through a half wall and leaving another screaming in agony, clutching his groin. A small struggle and the man on top of Sandor, attempting to put a knife across his throat, was impaled several times on his own blade after he had overpowered him.

Sae's eyes quickly darted to Arya, who moved to the man closest them. Walloping him over the head with a clay pot then sticking him ever so elegantly with his own sword, it made Sae snap to her senses and withdraw her own blade. She held it in front of herself with no sense in how to actually wield it for combat but at least she was armed. She pushed her back to the wall and tried to make herself invisible. The Stark girl stalked behind their table companion and took out his knees, making him fall onto his back, not before she delicately withdrew a small elegant blade from his waist.

"Something wrong with your leg, boy?" She asked him.

"Wha-? What do you mean?" He asked in confusion.

"Can you walk? Do I have to carry you?" Arya said as if it were a script, like she had rehearsed this. Sae crawled out of the shadows and watched curiously.

"Carry me?" The man was still confused, admittedly, so was Sae. Arya looked at the thin blade.

"Fine little blade," She pressed it against her victims throat, "maybe I'll pick my teeth with it." There was a flash of recognition on his face before she smoothly pushed the sword through his throat like it was made of warm butter. Sae stepped forward and watched curiously as the man sputtered his last breaths. She had never seen a man die so close, so purposefully. Blood spattered onto the front of her cloak when he gave his last desperate gasp.

"What did he do to you?" Saebyl asked looking up at the girl.

"He killed my friend." She replied solemnly.

Sandor stepped in, "Go pick one of their horses, girl. Inn keeper says we can take one." Arya's face lit up, she had begged earlier for a horse, claiming that she needed to escape his stench. She walked out the door to find a suitable animal companion. When the Hound turned to follow, Sae grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Thank-you." She said simply. He stared at her, pulling his arm away from her.

"What are you thanking me for, woman?" He glowered down at her, trying to figure out her actions.

"You saved me- us. You should be thanked." She explained simply. She looked him dead in the eyes, Sandor just stared back. Her eyes didn't flick to his scarred side of his face, in fact, they never had. She had always just stared him in the eye, never found him scary or intimidating because his scarred face. He couldn't quite decipher these actions, but she was one of the few women the didn't recoil at his gaze.

"Here," he grabbed a rag off the bar counter, "blood on your cheek."

She took the scrap of cloth from him and dabbed her cheek, "Thanks, again." She bowed her head with a smile. He simply grunted in acknowledgement and stooped over the bodies, claiming their silver. Sae crossed the room to the innkeeper and his distraught daughter.

"I'm sorry about all this, we'll help take the bodies out back and I apologize for my companion's behaviour." She said apologetically.

"Your friend there saved my daughter from those men." The innkeeper gestured to the bodies. "Please, take some food, I said he could have a horse and any silver on the corpses." The daughter skittered to the kitchen and made up three bags for each of them filled with food, enough for the next few days.

"This is too much!" Sae tried to push back the bags of food.

"It's not enough but it's all I can offer you now." The old man said bowing his head and apologizing. Sae glanced over her shoulder to Sandor as he hauled the last corpse out of the establishment.

"Listen, if I could just take one of those chickens those men had-" before she could finish her thought, the roast bird was bundled up and shoved into her arms. She beamed at the old man, "Thank you so much, and again, I'm sorry we made such a mess. If we are back this way, we will be sure to stay, with lots of coin in our pockets." She turned to leave when a thought occurred to her. "These don't have the feet on them, do they?" She asked.

"No, my Lady, we don't use them." The innkeeper replied giving her a strange look.

"Excellent." She smiled, curtsied and left to find her party.

"Took you long enough, lets go." The Hound called to her, he had his horse's reins in hand, it had obviously wandered back after Sae had left him in the clearing when she chased after them.

"They gave us food." She threw one of the parcels in his direction.

"Not much here." He grunted in replied.

Her brows furrowed and she scowled, "It was kind of them to give us anything at all! Where's Arya?"

"She's picking her pony. You want one, little bird?" He asked sarcastically, as he packed away his share of the food.

"The owner gave us one horse, we don't need another. We're not taking what we don't need." Sae yelled at him.

"One man and his daughter do not need five horses."

"He could sell them, or eat them come winter. Which we're going to be stuck in if we don't get a move on to the Eyrie." She stomped her foot. Just as Sandor was about to turn round and yell at her some more, Arya came trotting by on a beautiful white horse.

"You're not fighting again, are you?" The girl asked. The Hound broke their heated stare and turned back to the horse.

"No, we're just getting ready to leave." Sae threw Arya's bundle of food at her, who beamed back in appreciation. "Say, that's a pretty nice horse you have there. Could I hitch a ride?"

"Welcome aboard!" she replied cheerfully. "I picked one that I could actually get on top of."

"Very wise." Sae laughed, tossing the other bundle of food for Arya to put in the packs. "Oh, and I got you something." She called back to Sandor, he barely grunted at her in recognition. "Eat, your damn chicken." She threw it forcefully into his chest, a smirk on the corner of her mouth. He opened the bundle to verify the contents, when he looked back up to thank her, she was already confidently sitting behind Arya waiting for them to continue their journey.

* * *

Having the extra horse and some fresh food did wonders for the morale of the group. Having that distance and something in their belly that wasn't some wild game made the bickering diminish to next to nothing and the active hostility between Arya and the Hound was almost negligible. Her impish ways ran deep in her, and the girls soon found themselves inventing games to pass the time. Their favourite was trying to throw small objects, typically acorns, into Sandor's saddle bags. He did not find the game so amusing.

"Throw another pinecone at me and I'll rip your bloody arms off!" He roared back at them. The pair burst into a fit of giggles. He rolled his eyes and let a string of profanities roll off his tongue.

"Fine, let me off, I'll walk for a bit. I'm getting restless up here." Sae slid off the horse's back and walked alongside. She hummed merrily as she strode along side her companions. It was a decent day, warmer then it had been, she hoped to get a decent night's sleep without shaking with cold in the dark. Now if she could have a hot bath, she'd be in heaven.

Along side of the path, she noticed a curious little plant, stooping over, she examined it more closely. A smile spread across her face, just the thing she had been looking for. The leaves were tiny and rounded, with a bluish hue. It was used for pain relief and Sae was trying to keep her medical pack well stocked just in case. She had a morbid fascination with the treatment of ailments and read everything she could on the subject, even sweet talked the Maester into letting her see some of his operations. Her mother had always scolded her for taking such an interest, saying it was no subject a proper young lady should be interested in. It never dissuaded her from learning as much as she could. She plucked the few leaves that were on the sad little plant when she noticed another deeper in. She followed the trail, collecting as many leaves as possible. The plants lead her deeper into the brush without her even noticing.

* * *

"Seven hells, where did that woman go?" Sandor said glancing around after not seeing Saebyl or hearing her rustling in the trees.

"Sae?" Arya called out, standing tall on her mount. "Saebyl?"

"Stop here, girl. Stay with the horses, I'll do find her." Arya nodded, withdrawing Needle and stood guard.

Sandor tied his horse to the tree and stepped off the path. He stepped quietly, listened for any disturbances and looked for any trails the bastard girl could have left behind. He cursed himself quietly as he hunted, should just leave her, she won't fetch him any price anywhere; no money attached to the name Waters. She was just a pain in his ass, taunting him, teasing him, the constant remarks from that smart mouth of hers. He couldn't help but think how different this trip would have been if the little Stark bird had come with them.

Saebyl on the other hand, she seemed to be making it her duty to cause him misery. He had taken a personal oath that he would not steal and he would not rape. He would not be his older brother. He would only kill a man if it was necessary, no senseless murder. Sae made it hard to stick to this oath, if she wasn't waggling her ass in front of him when she walked, she was so ridiculously demanding that he wanted to throw her in the river. How Tywin put up with this petulant brat, he'd never know. Then again Sandor had spent time with Cersei and her children, maybe it made more sense then he thought. But right now, Sae was missing, and out in the country during war times, was never a safe place to be lost. He'll scream at her until his throat is bloody when he finds her, until then he had a mission.

* * *

Saebyl's satchel was overflowing with her found foliage. She was immensely pleased with herself, until she looked up and realized that she didn't know where she was.

"Look, a pretty flowa, pickin' flowas." A strange voice called from behind her. Turning quickly, she was faced with an extraordinarily ugly man. His eyes were unfocused, his back was twisted at an uncomfortable angle and what little teeth he had left were visible with his unsettling smile.

"Who are you?" Sae asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"No concern, sweet fing." The twisted man advanced on her. "Don't get 'em pretty down 'ere."

"Please, if it's coin or food, I've got both. I could give you some." His slow advance was now really scaring her. ' _Where is that bloody dog?_ ', she thought to herself.

"Don't need coin, got plenty. Don't need food, got even more of that." His jaw moved in exaggerated motions as he spoke, not settling the receding blonde's nerves at all. The horrid man was mere inches away from her. Sae's back was against a large tree, she bumped into it, making her jump.

"Step away from her, cretin." Sandor's voice rang out. Sae looked up and smiled, seeing him at the top of the small valley she had come down. The man let out something like a hiss and slithered up behind Saebyl in a flash, knife to her throat. The Hound barrelled down the hill with surprising speed and agility.

"Not so fast, hero." The knife pressed into Saebyl's neck breaking the delicate skin. Her heart thundered in her chest, she didn't know what to do and completely froze.

"Let her go and I promise to end your fucking life quickly." Sandor growled menacingly, sword drawn.

"Naw, I like this one's pretty hair. Fink I'll keep her." He twisted a curl around his finger and took a sniff. "Oh and a pretty necklace, fink I'll have that too." He said, noticing her jewelry as he glanced down her cleavage. His knife snaked around the gold chain and he yanked it hard off her neck, pocketing it quickly and putting the weapon back to her throat.

"Fuck you." Sae hissed, trying not to move a muscle.

"No, I fink I'll be fucking you, call off your dog and I'll be gentle." He ordered.

Sae looked up, violet eyes bright with something brewing behind them. "Sandor, summon the Prince, tell him his bride has been captured." The bizarre phrase was enough for the knife to slacken, giving her time to plunge her dagger into the wretched man's side.

The initial wound brought him to his knees, which allowed Saebyl to move out of his grip. Before she could even process what had happened, she swiped again across his jugular in retaliation. He blinked twice at her, gurgled and slumped to the ground dead.

"By the seven." Sae fell to her knees and was caught before her knees gave out, she felt like she may faints.

"Stay with me, little bird." Sandor said, clutching her in his arms and shaking her gently. She shook her head and held together.

"I killed him." She said quietly.

"Aye, you killed him but he would have raped and killed you first." He replied, trying to sit her up.

"I killed him, with my own two hands." She looked at her bloodied hands, then to the body. "He died, and it was because of me."

"Look, it had to be done." The Hound placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look round at him and focus.

"I know it did. I need to learn how to do it better." She said finding new confidence in her, though tears still filled her eyes. "I will not be defenceless, men will not lay hands on me, unless I permit it. I'm done playing princess, this will be the last man to hurt me." She stared at the corpse in front of her and tried to dry her eyes on her sleeves but her body shook too violently.

"They won't, I'll make sure of it." He reassured her. "Clean your little blade and lets go."

"My locket." Sae said suddenly, rooting around the grubby body until she found it in his pocket. She kissed it lightly but noticed that the chain had been ruined. "No." She breathed despondently, "he broke it." Tears flooded back and ran down her cheeks. The Hound didn't know what to do. Damsels in distress weren't his expertise, just whiny bitch princes. He moved around and knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his, looking at the locket.

"It's just the chain, bent out of shape, an easy fix for a smith." He said calmly. His unusually soft words did nothing to soothe Saebyl.

"Seven fucking hells!" She screamed to the heavens. She screamed so loud, several birds took flight from their resting places in the trees. "Why this? This one thing." She cradled the locket to her chest, looking up to the sky as if she were pleading for a life.

"We can fix it, if it means that much to you." He tried to speak as gently as he could, crying women always made him uncomfortable. "May I look at it?"

Sae bit her lip, and looked at him with large glassy eyes. She nodded slowly, putting the trinket in his large hand. She watched him carefully look at the malformed link in the chain, he tried to bend it back but his fingers proved too large. He then looked at the pendant that hung from it.

A Lannister Lion brilliantly embossed onto into the gold, small amethyst as it's eye. It was intricately engraved and left no smooth surfaces. Gently, Sandor opened the latch on the locket, he heard Saebyl take in a breath of air sharply as if a trap were about to spring. There was no trap, just a name, Tyce Lannister. The 'i' was dotted with a green emerald. Sae choked another sob when she saw it.

"Tyce...your son?" He asked carefully, running his thumb over the name. Sae just nodded unable to say anything.

"Tywin had this made for me after he found out I was with child. I had the name engraved soon after. It's all I have of him." Sae sputtered pressing her hand to her mouth to prevent more tears. "It was one of the few kind things that man ever did for me."

"You deserve far more things then a trinket." He closed the locket and looked at the detailed lion again.

"My son would have been a Lannister, this proved that Tywin recognized him as his own. Until that bitch of a queen took him from me." Her face turned red with the thought, a fresh set of furious tears started and escalated quickly until weeping wracked her entire body. "I never even got to hold him, never see him. Pulled him from me when I was unconscious. Don't even know what they did with his body." She gasped through her sobs.

Something strange overcame Sandor, and he pulled her into his chest while she cried out 'my son' over and over. The undeniable urge to protect her and kill Tywin Lannister washed over him. The girl had never let on how much it hurt her, she never mentioned her time with the Stone Lion but he understood. He could imagine how much it hurt, being a bastard child, never knowing her father but to also have a mother that forced you into one of the most powerful and dangerous men's bed, risking her very life, was worse. She nearly had something of her own and even that was taken from her. She was alone, unable to trust her own family and that was something Sandor Clegane could understand more than anyone.

"Come, little bird. Let's go back, the girl will be wondering if we're dead." He placed the locket back into her hands and lifted her to her feet.

"I'm not a bird. Don't call me that." She replied using her sleeve as a handkerchief.

"Fine, I won't call you that. Any suggestions?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't care, but I'm not a helpless little bird anymore." Her voice was stronger now and she stood tall, remnants of tears dripping off her cheeks.

"Aye, I know, you're a dragon." He nodded, he turned to lead her back to where he had left Arya, but he felt her tug on his hand.

"Sandor, wait." She stopped him, not many people called him by his name, she seemed to be the only one. He nearly forgot what it sounded like, but he decidedly liked the way it sounded on her lips. "I'm sorry for wandering off, and getting lost and-"

"Don't worry your pretty head about it, I won't abandon you." He said stoically. Sae bit her lip, holding back a smile.

"Thank-you. You don't know what that means to me." She replied, palming her locket nervously in her hands.

"Come on, let's go back and clean that cut, if the Stark girl hasn't run off by now." The blonde let out a little chuckle and nodded and followed her protector closely back to where he had left Arya and the horses.

* * *

 **Those of you who have read my previous version of Outcasts my notice that I changed Saebyl's son's name. I just really hated the old one and felt the need to change it. Not that it changes things too much just a little note.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

They sat at the gracious farmer's table, all eyeing the rabbit stew ravenously as it brewed in the pot, the smell was tantalizing. The trio had encountered the man and his daughter when they stopped to water the horses. Arya sweet talked her way into getting a spot at their table, claiming them to be a family. Sae tried to make pleasant small talk with the young girl and pick up tips on how to cook a rabbit correctly, it seemed to be the only thing they could catch, if they caught anything at all. The father and daughter where a kindly sort recoil too much from Sandor's foul mouth and demeanour.

"You sure don't look much like your mother." The Farmer said to Arya, trying to start friendly conversation.

"She's my step mother. My mother died." the young girl replied a tense haunting note to her voice.

"Apologies." He bowed his head.

"Is the damned stew ready?" Sandor growled along with his stomach.

"Hush, now, husband." Sae helped the young girl with the hot pot, placing it carefully before them. She took her seat on the other side of the Hound and watched as the old farmer and his daughter bowed their heads. Grace was something she hadn't said before a meal since Casterly Rock, or during formal dinners in King's Landing, not that she out and out dismissed the gods but she definitely wasn't as observant as she had been in the past. Praying to old gods or new didn't seem to change her luck in life.

She bowed her head over her clasped hands and lowered her gaze, not closing her eyes fully as was properly done. She felt Sandor on her left shifting his weight in his seat, no doubt trying to lean closer to the food. Nudging him under the table Sae attempted to get him to behave during the prayer. The farmer just reached the maiden, and asked for protection on his daughter's virtue when he interrupted.

"You going to do all seven of the fuckers?" He grumbled.

"Father!" Arya shouted before Sae could interject. There was a brief pause before the prayer continued. The longest prayer in the world it seemed, the smell of the stew only grew stronger with every deity that was summoned upon.

When he reached the last one, Sandor clasped his hands together, "And we ask the Stranger not to kill us in our beds tonight for no damned reason at all." He rushed the end of the prayer and grabbed the bowl pouring a generous helping into his plate. The table looked shocked at the large man, who was already diving head first into the food.

"I'm so sorry." Arya apologized as she poured her helping. The both of them tucked into their bowls like wild animals.

Sae stared at them disbelievingly down the table as she delicately ladled her helping into her bowl. "You have spoons." The two beasts stared back at her and set their bowls down and pulled out their utensils. "Animals, absolute animals. This is why I can't take you anywhere nice." She groaned, rolling her eyes dramatically. Sally, the little farmer's girl, hid a shy smile, Sae gave her a wink.

* * *

Saebyl sunk deep into her bath, steam billowing off the surface, she was in momentary heaven. She sunk under the water and just let the searing heat enter her bones. She had asked Sally if she could have a bath, the little girl was quick to help out. Once it was ready the child skittered out of the room to help her father find a decent place in the barn for them.

The room was so cold, Sae didn't want to think about what it would feel like when the heat left the water and she'd have to step out. Her mind raced away from her recent frustrations to try and invent a way to heat the water continually, while she scrubbed the grime of the road off of her skin. Soon she ran out of ideas and her anger flooded back to her.

The Hound had agreed to stay on with this little farm family until the new moon and work much to Sae's displeasure. They had a little silver and could last until the Eyrie if they were wise and economical. She did not want to sleep in a barn, some how it seemed worse than sleeping out in the wilderness. Glaring at the door, her nose just bobbing above the surface of the boiling water, she blew raspberries in disgust at this new situation. She was never meant for this life of toiling, she was better suited to large courts and gatherings of people. In the middle of her ranting in her mind, she heard voices behind the door. One very gruff one obviously belonging to the Hound. The door swung open, suddenly.

"Seven hells, woman, stop lounging about and-"he stopped suddenly when he noticed she was in the tub. Sae raised her head above the water, smirking, finally she'd have the upper hand, she'd have a frank and honest discussion with him.

"Come in, husband, close the door." She called loudly so that the farmer would hear and Sandor would have no escape. The glare she received was almost audible with every curse word known to the common tongue but he did as she asked. "Sit, I need to discuss something with you."

"Put some damned close on and we'll discuss it." He hissed turning his back on her to close the door.

"Just sit. I promise to stay in the water." She pulled her knees up close to keep some modesty. The large man lumbered over to the very corner of the small room, furthest away from her, dragging a stool with him and took a seat.

"What do you want?" He grimaced.

"What in seven hells do you think your doing?" She snapped at him, leaning to the corner of the tub.

"We need coin to survive, they have food, couldn't hurt to get our strength back. Still a bit of a trip to the Eyrie, lots of hills, lots of rocks, even more climbing." He explained, his gaze was anywhere but on her.

"And before that, when we were watering the horses. You told Arya you're going across the Narrow Sea once we give her to her aunt." Sae frowned over the side of the tub.

"Aye, I said that." He replied, almost guiltily.

"We're not going to try and stay on in Lysa Arryn's company?" She chided.

"You can. You can live with that lunatic woman and her precious baby Robin." He growled, recalling the woman from when Jon Arryn still lived, when they resided in King's Landing.

"You're going to make it all the way across the Narrow Sea by yourself?" The blonde scoffed and reclined back in the water. "You can hardly feed yourself."

"I feed myself fine." He retorted causing silence between the two.

She bit her lip and hesitated on the question that was now bothering her, "Do you want me to stay in the Eyrie?" Sae finally asked tentatively.

"You would be safer there." He replied simply, he picked at the bandage on his arm, the injury was healing well under Saebyl's care.

"But do _you_ want me there?" She asked again in an even smaller voice, that made him look up at her.

"No." The monosyllabic response almost echoed in the room.

"Well then, it's settled, we dump Arya off and we go across the Narrow Sea. I'm sure we could get enough to have decent passage. I hear Danaerys Targaryen is on the warpath over there, maybe I can convince her we share blood." She smirked, suddenly feeling awkward, a rare occurrence in her life. She tucked a wet silvery curl behind her ear. Even in the darkness, it seemed to catch the small light from the dimming fireplace to shine like the moon.

Sandor noticed, even in the bath, she wore her locket. He tried not to let his eyes wander too long, it just made his job even harder. She doesn't deserve to sleep in a barn, no lass like that ever should. She should be in a grand city cavorting with other pretty ladies in silken dresses and velvet slippers. Not in the Riverlands, traipsing around with a dog and a wolf pup, with no steady meals or a roof over their heads.

"I don't think would be a hard argument." He added after a long contemplating pause.

"Let's hope." she added. They sat for a few moments more. "I'm done, if you want to use the bath, it helps weary bones. It's still warm, I got in when the water was still boiling." He gave her a suspicious sideways glance and that elicited a musical laugh from her lips. "Trust me! You'll feel better, a bath always helps. My mother used to say that."

"I'm not some woman." He grumbled.

"Didn't say you were, I just said it would help. It might actually help put you in a less sour mood or are you really that much of a dog and will fight a bath." Sae chuckled.

"Fine." He answered grouchily.

"Perfect! Now close your eyes, I'm getting out." She shifted in the water.

Panic alighted in the Hound's eyes, "Seven hells, wait, I'll leave the room."

"We're supposed to be husband and wife, remember. Utterly strange for a husband to be timid of his wife in the bath." She laughed musically. He only glared at her, grumbling under his breath as he turned his back and closed his eyes on her.

Sae hoped out of the warm up, yelping when her naked foot touched the floor. As quickly as possible, she dried herself and got dressed once again, ruffling most of the dampness out of her curly white locks.

"I'm decent." She finally said, grinning triumphantly. He still did not turn around, not trusting her. "By the Seven! Turn around, I swear I am dressed. Now, get in." She moved quickly to help him with his armour.

"Hey! Fucking hells, woman, I can take my own damn armour off." He leaped out of her grasp like she was made of fire.

"Are you sure? It may be a part of your body now. I don't think you've taken it off since King's Landing." The infuriating blonde put a hand on her hip frowning.

"I can take it off. Go. Now!" He grabbed her arm with surprising gentleness and forced her to the door.

"Alright, I'm going! Fuck me! Gods! But you actually get in that tub and scrub yourself, I'll know if you didn't." She berated him like a proper wife.

"Fine, yes. Go." Sandor continued shoving her.

"We look out for each other now. We are a team." Saebyl looked him directly in the eye to make sure that they had come to an understanding about their future plans.

"Yes, moonbeam, we are a team. I'll keep that pretty head on your shoulders, if you keep me fed and healed up." He replied still trying to cram her out the door.

"Perfect, sounds like a deal." She opened the door and snuck out. Sandor turned and sat on the stool to pull his aching feet out of his boots, when her head popped back in. "I also prefer 'moonbeam' to 'little bird', good work."

"Out!" He roared. The door closed but he could still her laugh behind it. " _Seven hells, what are you doing you fucking fool?"_ The Hound thought to himself as he pulled off his footwear and prepared for a bath.

* * *

A shriek awoke Saebyl from her light slumber on a pile of hay. First thinking it was Arya, she was immediately corrected by the Stark girl hopping to her feet to investigate the same shriek. She followed quickly, making sure she had her worldly possessions on her. The pair left the barn, only to find Sally tending to her father who had obviously been beaten down by the Hound, who had taken something off the man. Sae rushed to the small girl and her father to see how badly he had been roughed up. Arya tore off and yelled at their companion as he stalked off away from the scene.

"Are you alright?" Sae asked Sally, who shook her head no vigorously, tears running down her cheeks.

"Your husband stole our silver." The Farmer groaned, he appeared to be relatively unharmed especially considering who attacked him.

"I'm so sorry, I'll go talk to him, he's not right in the head." She glared down the path they were walking. She picked up her skirts and ran towards the two.

"You're the worst shit in the seven kingdoms!" Arya bellowed furiously to Sandor's back.

He stalked back and glared down at the girl, "Plenty worse than me, I just understand the way things are. How many Stark's do they have to behead before you figure it out?"

Sae moved to touch Arya on the shoulder, but she moved too quickly. Sae recoiled her hand to wrap around her locket, watching the poor girl. She was too young to have seen so much horror in her life. Though Sae had a bone to pick with Sandor now, not only beating up an old man, scaring a young girl but also breaking his promise. She will find time away from Arya's ears, their hostility didn't need any more fuel.

They rode in silence, no one wishing to aggravate the other just yet. They had strength again after a relatively peaceful nights sleep and a good hearty meal the night before, they should make the most of it. When they watered the horses, Arya wandered into the bushes for some privacy. Sae saw the opportunity to strike.

"What the fuck was that back there?" She hissed, punching him hard in the arm. She felt like she could punch now, because she would practise with the bow and arrow when ever they stopped, she was improving, mildly, but improving nonetheless.

"We need silver." Sandor replied simply, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

"You didn't have to beat up an old man for it!" Sae scolded as quietly as she could, didn't want to alert Arya.

"They'll be dead come winter, seemed like a waste." He shifted away from her, tending to the horse. She weaselled her way between him and the animal.

"You didn't have to make such a scene! I don't need the both of you pouting all the way to the Eyrie. Your dour enough company, I don't need the girl sulking as well." She punched him again in the chest.

"Stop hitting me, woman." His voice turned to a low growl.

"I do as I please!" She walloped him again in the chest. She knew it didn't hurt him, scuffing her knuckles more than bruising him.

He grabbed her wrist on the third hit and pulled her close, "Enough, or I'll pitch you off the next rock." He growled straight in her face

"You would do no such thing." She glared back determinedly.

"Try me, moonbeam." He squeezed harder on her wrist but she didn't flinch.

Her free hand went up to touch the burned side of his face, he recoiled, "You do not scare me, Sandor Clegane." Her amethyst eyes locked his his dark sullen ones, proving her words. He let go and walked away from her. "Where are you going?" She yelled angrily at him.

"I'm going to take a shit." He walked into the tree line and disappeared.

"Fucking twat." She sunk to the ground and skipped stones across the stream.


	14. Chapter 14

The trio had been travelling for a week and their food supply was running dangerously low. Sae tried conserving the rations as best she could, but to the others discontent. Their meagre meals slowly became even more pathetic the closer they got to the Eyrie and with pathetic meals grew pathetic moods. The revelation of the Hound being on Arya's list of men who were going to die by her hand, did nothing to improve camp moral. They needed to eat something and soon. Noticing a column of smoke, they made their way towards it.

"Could be food." Sandor said when they came into view of the smoking building.

"Could be soldiers." Arya replied. Their hunger was enough of a motivator to find out what the burnt out building held. They dismounted from the horses and approached the wreck, Arya and Sandor's swords drawn walking around the overturned carts. A discontented groaning noise could be heard. Sae followed closely behind the Hound and spotted a fatally bleeding man who was the source of the groaning. She went to move to him, but Sandor's massive frame stood between the two, knowing full well there was nothing she could do for him.

The pair sheathed their swords, "You shouldn't be sitting out here like this." Arya told the man.

"Where else to sit?" He croaked, "Tried to walk back to me hut, hurt to much. Then I remembered they burned me hut down." His face was scrunched up in quiet agony.

"Who were they?" The Hound asked.

"I stopped asking a while ago." The man replied. Sae bit her lip, she wanted to help, but knew it would be a waste on their stores. He had been out here too long for any of her limited knowledge to do any good.

Sandor kneeled down beside the dying man, "That's not going to get better." He pointed to the wound.

"Doesn't seem so." The man was surprisingly calm in his last moments.

"Bad way to go." Arya and Sae both looked at their male companion, not used to him expressing any sort of compassion. "Haven't you had enough?"

"Of what?" He asked only to be met with Sandor's obvious look. The man sighed, "I know, time to go, take matters into me own hands." Sae sunk to her knees, watching the man, wanting to lend a hand. To help him out of his suffering. "The thought has occurred to me."

"So why go on?" Arya asked, kneeling as well.  
"Habit." He replied with a nod.

"Nothing could be worse than this." The girl said, watching him carefully.

"Maybe nothing _is_ worse than this." He muttered.

"Nothing isn't better or worse than anything." She explained. "Nothing is just nothing."

The man looked up at the young girl, "Who are you?"

"My name is Arya, Arya Stark." She granted the dying man the truth.

"You her father?" He asked looking up at the Hound.

"Her captor, leading her to her aunt for ransom." He replied truthfully as well.

The passing man nodded sagely, "A fair exchange that is. Always held to the notion of fair exchange. You give me, I give you. Fair, a balance, no balance anymore." He struggled through his words. "Can I have a drink? Dying is thirsty work."

Saebyl rushed to his side and placed her bottle to his lips. "Here, drink slow." She said gently.

He sipped gratefully, "Wish it were wine."

"So do I." The Hound cut in.

"Thank you, miss." He nodded to Sae.

"Saebyl Waters." She smiled sadly at him. She felt Sandor pull her away from the man as he plunged his small knife into his heart. She let out a small gasp of surprise, not expecting it to be so sudden. The man looked up at the Hound, who nodded to him as if it were okay to pass, and he nodded back, closing his eyes finally. Sae still stayed crouched looking at the recently deceased, feeling sorry for him, as Sandor wiped his blade on his sleeve.

"That's where the heart is." He explained to Arya, standing. "That's where you kill a man."

Suddenly, someone leaped onto the Hounds back. He wrapped his hands around the attackers head, who in turn took a bite out of his neck. Saebyl let out an involuntary shriek and skittered out of the way nearly tripping over the newly deceased man. Sandor easily overpowered the assailant, throwing him to the ground, breaking his neck in turn. He groaned in pain clutching the new wound.

"The fuck you doing?" He bellowed at the second man standing behind him.

"There's a price on your head." The portly attacker replied, he glanced over at Sae. "Are you Saebyl Waters?"

The Hound cut him off before he could inquire further, "So that's what the King does when you tell him to fuck off?" He examined the blood on his hands from his injury.

"The King's dead, he drank poison wine at his own wedding." The trio exchanged glances at the shocking information. "The price for you is for killing Lannister soldiers, a hundred silver stags."

"You thought you were going to collect it? Didn't think very hard did you?" Sandor mocked.

"You were Yorren's prisoners when he was taking us to the Wall." Arya piped in. "He told me, he'd fuck me bloody with a stick."

"This day's really not working out how you planned. He on your little list?" Sandor asked the girl as she circled in front of the bounty hunter. Saebyl found her feet again and walked carefully

"He can't be. I don't know his name." She replied. Sae could almost feel him roll his eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked the pig faced man.

"Rorge." He states stupidly. In a flash, Arya withdrew her weapon and stung him straight in the heart. The heavy man dropped to the ground, dead before his head hit the dirt.

"You're learning." Sandor admits and turns back to the horses. Saebyl trot quickly after Arya and pulled on her sleeve to get her attention.

"That was astounding. I need to learn to do that." She praised making the young girl beam with pride. Arya sat a little taller on her horse for the rest of the day.

* * *

They stopped late in the afternoon and set up camp, deciding they had enough adventure for one day. Arya and Saebyl set up the fire and let the horses graze, while Sandor pulled off his armour. His bite wound was nasty looking and is mood was even worse. The girls stood back from him and allowed him to take care of it on his own. He threaded the needle fine but actually sewing it shut made him swear and curse in the most inventive ways.

"You're doing it wrong." Arya finally piped in after giving him a chance to attempt it himself. "You need to burn away that horrible bit there. Otherwise, it will get infected and fester." Sae nodded in agreement. "I know you don't like fire but if you don't do it right-"

"No fire." He shot quickly.

"It'll only take a second." Arya grabbed a burning stick from their campfire. "It won't hurt that much."

Sandor leapt to his feet, "No fire!" He bellowed at her. After a tense moment, the young girl turned and dropped the stick and continued cleaning her sword. Saebyl knew better than to argue back, knowing that cauterizing the wound would make it easier to heal, it needed to be tended to properly.

"Shut up about it. Shut up about everything! Thanks to you, I'm a walking bag of silver, where ever the Lannisters hold sway. Which is everywhere between where we are now, and where we are going." He shouted angrily. Sae dug in her pack for her small medicine pouch, looking for something that might be of help. "I'm as stupid as that hog you stuck back in the village, getting myself cut, stabbed and bitten." He sat and attempted to sew himself back up. "No reward is worth this much trouble, should have never laid eyes on you."

Arya glanced up at him, still purposefully cleaning her delicate little blade. Saebyl still dug through her bag, acting like she wasn't paying attention to the argument, she knew she held a part of the blame. She had not made the man's travels any easier, she had Tywin Lannister's men on the lookout for her, was inexperienced at actual hard travelling and couldn't properly defend herself. The agitated dog didn't need to be prodded further, so she kept quiet and rooted through her bag even know there wasn't much in there that would be helpful.

"You say your brother gave you that sword." He nodded to Arya's little needle. "My brother gave me this." He pointed to his horrible scar. Sae stopped and payed attention, she had heard the story through rumour, and wondered if any of it was true. If the Mountain could be that horrendous even at such a young age. "It was just like you said, a while back, pressed me to the fire like a nice juicy mutton chop."

The young girl too, put away her sword and focused on the tale, "Why?"

"He thought I stole one of his toys. I didn't steal it, I was just playing with it." A sudden mental image of a young Sandor Clegane, scar free, playing like a normal child, came to Saebyl's mind. It was almost hard to imagine the man before her as young boy, wanting to play with toys. "The pain was bad, smell was worse. But the worst thing was that it was my brother who did it. My father who protected him, told everyone my bedding caught fire." He turned to Arya, "You think you're on your own?"

A sudden wave of understanding hit Sae like a ton of bricks. She could empathize with the poor man. His own father defended his psychotic brother, while her mother threw her to the lions. Your family should be the people you should be able to trust unconditionally, and that had been broken for the pair of them. Arya had lost family but at least they had died defending what was right, they were good people with noble intentions. They had loved and supported her until their dying breaths. While Arya offered to wash out the the Hound's wound, Sae pulled a couple of leaves from her pouch and crushed them between two rocks.

"Here, let me help." She offered coming to relieve the Stark girl from her duty. Her stitching was poor and she had not done a proper cleaning but it was a good attempt, especially knowing the girl.

"What is that stinking mess?" Sandor growled, catching a whiff of the crushed herbs.

Sae sighed and rolled her eyes, "Relax, it's something to take the sting away from the gash, numb it a bit." She looked at the bite, it was ugly. She frowned deeply, feeling terrible for him but it should have been burned.

"I can handle it." He replied, not wanting to look weak after his tale of woe.

"I know you can, but your attitude can't. You're insufferable when you are cranky." She laughed lightly, dabbing the paste around his injury. He hissed in surprise and pain, it was colder than expected and definitely distracted from the dull ache. "Now relax, I can't sew you up if your shoulder are around your ears." She hummed softly, under her breath as she massaged the rest of the salve into his shoulder. Delicate hands make quick work at his tense shoulders and she was able to finish Arya's poor stitch job.

"You almost done?" He griped, annoyed with every stitch she made. It was like continually getting stung by a bee and this day had been bad enough.

"Hush now, I'm almost done." She said softly, a little too close to his ear for his own comfort and continued humming an unfamiliar tune. "There, now take it easy on that. Don't rip it open, and don't put that cuirass back on!" Sae snapped as he reached for his armour.

"Why in seven hells should I not put my armour on?" Sandor barked back. Arya rolled her eyes and braced herself for another one of their arguments.

"I _just_ told you, you need to let it heal! Having that plate rub against it will only make it worse! Do you not listen at all?" The little blonde huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms.

"You didn't say that I couldn't put my damned clothes back on." He retorted.

"Armour is not clothes!" She stomped her foot. "You know what, never mind. Do as you please, see if I care!"

"I don't concern myself with what you think, woman." He stood bellowing back, towering over her.

"I said I'd keep you in one piece, but I only do it because I promised and I do NOT go back on my word." She shot, bringing herself as tall as she could to his massive frame by standing on the rock he had been sitting on.

"And that will get you killed out here you ignorant little-"

"Stop! That's enough!" Arya stomped up between them and physically shoved them apart. "Sit, opposite ends of the fire so you can't strangle each other." She was channeling her mother when she said this, remembering how she would talk to her and Sansa when they didn't get along.

"If I knew how to swing a sword like him I wouldn't be sitting here." the fiery blonde dragon murmured under her breath.

"Stop!" Arya said just as Sandor opened his mouth to send a quip her way. "Just stop. You can kill each other after we get to the Eyrie."

"Fine!" They both yelled in unison, turning their backs to one another.

* * *

Sandor woke in the morning to unnatural silence. Typically Saebyl would already be awake and waiting with breakfast, if they had food, and the odd time Arya would be right alongside her lending a hand. He got up with a panic, there was no way the two girls ran off without him, they still needed his brawn. He picked up and ran around a crop of rocks and noticed the two by a stream and the bottom of the hill. Arya sword drawn, dancing about, and Saebyl lounging on a rock watching her as she chomped on a apple. He came down the hill, furious.

"The hell you doing?" He shouted at the pair, Sae shrugged lazily, examined her piece of fruit.

Arya responded, "Practising." As she twirled her delicate sword.

"What? Ways to die?" He asked bemused.

"No one is going to kill me." The little dancer said assuredly.

"They will if you nance around like that! That's no way to fight." He looked over to the lounging beauty, who rolled her eyes in return.

"It's not fighting, it's water dancing."Arya corrected as if it were obvious.

The Hound laughed, "Dancing? Maybe you ought to put on a dress!" The girl glared up at him. "Who taught you that shite?"

"The greatest swordsman who ever lived." She did a few dramatic sword movements, followed by a one handed cartwheel. Sae gave a little clap from her warm little rock. "Syrio Forrell, the first sword to the sealord of Bravos."

"Bravos," He scoffed, "Greasy haired little bastard, I bet, they all are."

"What do you know about anything?" The girl shouted, brandishing her sword at him.

"I bet his hair is greasier than Joffrey's cunt." He sneered, Sae involuntarily choked on her apple, trying not to laugh at their newly deceased king.

"It was not!"

"It was? He dead?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"He was killed."

"Who by?"

"Meryn Trant! That's why Ser Meryn is on my list!" Arya explained, the Hound rolled his eyes.

"Meryn Trant! The greatest swordsman who ever live killed by Meryn fucking Trant?" He jeered.

"He was out numbered!" She defended.

"Any boy with a sword could beat three Meryn Trants."

"Syrio didn't have a sword! Or armour! Just a stick!"

"The greatest swordsman who ever lived didn't have a sword?" He chuckled. "Alright you have a sword, let's see what he taught you." Arya stepped back and twirled her sword in hand expertly. "Go on, do it for your Bravosi friend. Dead like all the rest of your friends."

She stepped back a few paces, still handling the sword and with a sudden graceful twirl, she lunged forward attempting to impale the mighty Hound. The miniscule blade, however, was not able to pierce his plate and the pair were stuck standing awkwardly, looking at each other. The Hound finally gave her a fierce back hand across the cheek, knocking her to the ground. Sae gasped out loud but didn't immediately go to the young girl's side.

Sandor picked up the girl's blade and pointed it at her throat, "Your friend's dead and Meryn Trant's not 'cus Trant had armour, and a big fucking sword." He flipped the sword in his hand and offered her the handled side. When she grabbed it he stomped off in Sae's direction.

"Impressive, beating up a little girl." She sneered. He shot her a dirty look. She took another bite of the apple. "Think she needed it though. Bit of reality." She replied through the food, he smirked.

"Not polite to talk with your mouth full, Moonbeam." He mock scolded her.

"Am I Moonbeam again?" She pitched the core into the stream. "Maybe I should slap someone, put me in a better mood." She raised an eyebrow at him.

He ignored her, "Where'd you get the apple?" He asked, eyes following the core hungrily.

"There was a tree a ways back, while I was foraging. There's more in my pack, help yourself." She gave him a smile, hoping that this offer would give them at least a few hours of peace between them.

"I will," he hesitated for a moment, "Thank-you."

"I believe you're supposed to curtsy as well." She mocked, the look she got was venomous. "Fine, we'll work on that later." He nodded and stalked back to the camp.

Arya sheepishly sidled up to the rock, sheathing her sword and gingerly touching her face.

"You alright there?" Sae leaned over and examined the damage.

"I'm fine." She replied curtly, pulling from the blonde's prodding.

"Hm, sure, I believe that." Sae rolled her eyes, pulling a handkerchief from a pocket.

"Do you think my Aunt Lysa will take my sword from me?" Arya asked tentatively, suddenly looking like the young girl she actually was and not the hardened woman that she tried to be.

Sae gave a warm smile as she dabbed the little bit of blood from her lip, "Oh I don't think so, I'll put in a good word for you and Needle. I'll tell her, it's really much easier to deal with you if you two aren't separated."

* * *

Finally, they were at the path to the gates of the Eyrie. The narrow rocks with the guards posted on the the tops made Saebyl uncomfortable. She couldn't help but glance every couple of feet at the new guard. She kept her hood pulled over her hair with the uneasy feeling that someone would recognize her, little birds loved to roost in the Eyrie. It would be nice to get a proper meal from a proper household. Not the shabby inns that they would occasionally find, or poor farmers who take them in. Even better then the meals they made themselves, Sae did the best she could with what she had, but she was no chef. She was better at eating food than making it, but none of them got sick because of it, so she claimed it as a victory.

Sae walked behind Arya and Sandor, three standing abreast on the narrow path was awkward. She was tired of smoothing things over between those two and just wanted a break. She wanted in that castle and into a bath with a lovely roast boar for dinner, but for now she'd have to take small pleasure in Stark and Clegane's small banter. Banter about killing Joffrey with a chicken bone, but banter nonetheless.

"Who would pass the bloody gates?" a guard called down to them as they finally came to their destination. Excitement swelled in the pit of Saebyl's stomach, after so long, to have a little bit of security and comfort from home. She stood close behind Sandor and bounced nervously on her toes.

"The bloody Hound, Sandor Clegane and his," he paused and looked to the girls, "travelling companions. Arya Stark, niece to your lady Lysa Arryn." He nodded to the young girl.

"Then I offer my condolences." The guard bowed his head. "Lady Arryn died, three days ago."

Saebyl's heart plummeted, as if the world had caved in around her again. She had been so close, so fucking close, she could taste it. They would have had money and a safe passage. Arya's hysterical laughter stopped her mind racing. They were royally fucked.


	15. Chapter 15

**_I am so sorry I am late with the upload. I try to do it every Wednesday or Thursday but I took a little holiday last week and it royally screwed up my week._**

 ** _Anyways, please leave a comment if you enjoyed it, it motivates me to write the new chapters (that more closely reflect the cannon of the show compared to the original Outcasts story)._**

* * *

Sandor was in a absolutely foul mood. His two female companions didn't dare come within two feet of him. Saebyl tried once to tell him not to scratch at his wound only to get verbally assaulted. They thought it best to hang back on the trail away from the Eyrie but even when Arya and Sae whispered about where they would go, he bellowed at them. They stopped conversation all together and just followed in dead silence.

Once they were out of the trail and back with the horses, Sae couldn't take it anymore. She needed to get away from everyone and scream or cry or do something, it was just too much. She had enough of things being taken away from her, all her life. Her mother had taken her childhood away by training her from the moment she could talk to be a proper lady, then all her hopes and innocence in the world had been taken by Tywin Lannister, her chance at motherhood and something of her own robbed from her by Cersei and just as she was growing relatively comfortable in the Capital with Bronn and Sansa, that all went to hell as well. She slumped over a rock and sobbed, unable to stop the tears and glad she was away from her convoy.

Finally, after a good long while, she regained her composure and returned to the other two. She heard Sandor's gruff voice speaking in hushed tones.

"Listen to me, girl. We get across the narrow sea and then you can kill me, take me off your list, I don't give a fuck. I just need to know she's safe." His tone rumbled dangerously.

"Do you love her or something?" Arya asked in a snarky manner.

"Don't try my patience, girl or you'll never see your list finished." He snapped.

"Fine! Fine, put me down!" Sae heard the creak of Sandor's plate, indicating him stepping back from the girl, "I'm not going to murder you, but I'm not going to help you either." the girl said sheepishly. The blonde heard the Hound's grunt of approval and that's when she decided to round the corner.

"Sorry, I just needed a moment." She apologized, looking up at the tall man. He averted his gaze and she had to conceal a smile. "I'll ride with you, Arya's horse needs a break from carrying two people, and this fella has had to too easy for a while now." Patting the black horse, who snorted loudly as if to disagree.

"Fine." He grabbed her suddenly around the waist and tossed her in the saddle, pulling himself up in front of her. They set off to the nearest harbour, aiming to head across the narrow sea. They rode steadily for the rest of the day until they came upon a building just outside a small town.

"We're stopping." Sandor told the other two sourly.

"Even with a bounty on your head?" Sae asked cautiously.

"Fuck the bounty, I need wine, hot food and a decent night's sleep." He groused.

"Fine, but if you get killed don't blame me." She rolled her eyes, not admitting to wanting a nice bed for the night. She peered to the building, men swayed out of it, women's voices jeered after them. "That's a brothel. You're taking us to a brothel."

"Why the fuck would it be a brothel?" He turned to her, wincing from his stitches in his neck.

"It's obviously a brothel, look at those splay footed women hobbling about and those drunken men. Seven hells, I guess I'm working tonight, make some extra coin for the journey. When I get tired, I'll just lay there, I'll charge half price." Sae sighed dramatically.

He glowered down at her, "Don't talk like that, ever." She bit her lip and looked him back in the eye, he meant it. He did not want her degrading herself even as a joke.

"Brothels typically stay to themselves and people are too distracted to be looking out for us. It's probably the safest place we could be. People wouldn't think that you would bring a child there." Arya chimed in, smirking.

"Settles it. We rest and recuperate for our journey. Stay close to me and for the love of the gods, do not talk to anyone." Sandor instructed firmly.

They hitched their horses and walked through the establishment's doors, Saebyl put her arm around Arya and held her close fearing for her safety. The evening was still young and the girls had most of their clothes on, but the lewd songs and the flimsy materials lead nothing to the imagination.

"We need two rooms please." Saebyl said to the proprietor, "and a hot meal and bath."

The surly old man leaned over the counter and stared at the trio, "You got coin?"

"Of course," She rummaged in her pack, "My husband is not well, our home was burnt to the ground. We just need a night to regain our strength." She looked up pleadingly at the man and placed a few silver coins under his nose.

"Two rooms, it is then, one condition, you don't go makin' any trouble and I won't be makin' trouble for you lot." He croaked.

"Certainly, oh thank-you, sir. You are too kind." She bowed her head and smiled, then moved to Sandor's side where she made to help him up the stairs to their rooms. The followed the stocky man to their door and he unlocked unlocked them, handing Sae both keys.

"You're lucky it's slow." He uttered as he headed back down the stair to the debauchery downstairs.

Sae turned to Arya, "Here, take this room, I'm going to help the dog before he starts licking his wounds." She put the key in her hand and smiled.

"Good luck with that." The girl chuckled and walked in to the place. Sae waited until she heard the door lock and then glided into the second room.

"Can I look at your stitches?" Sae asked gently. Sandor looked startled, thinking she had shared the room with Arya. He simply nodded and sat on a chair heavily and allowed the petite blonde to undress his armour. She touched the red and raw wound, eliciting a yelp of pain from him.

"Seven hells, woman!" He roared at her.

"Suck it up, let me clean it. It's going to sting, so don't bite my head off." She instructed, pouring water onto a rag. It still was not looking good, it had not healed much at all. The constant rubbing of his armour didn't allow it time to dry up, she tried to keep the corruption from it.

"This is going to kill me, isn't it, moonbeam?" Sandor asked forlornly.

"Don't talk like that. I promised to keep to healthy, remember?" She started grinding up some of her herbs. She hummed softly, as she massaged the salve into his skin. "Now stay here, don't move. I'm going to get us our dinner."

"You shouldn't go down there alone." With great effort he made to stand, but her soft tiny hand pushed him back into the chair easily.

"I'll be fine. I'll bring the wolf." She chuckled and reassuringly squeezed his shoulder. Leaving the room, she knocked on Arya's door. "Arya?" the door creaked opened. The girl was dead asleep, snoring loudly making Sae laugh. She simply closed the door softly and walked downstairs.

Sae glided through the room, moving as quickly as she could too avoid attention. She breezed up to the counter and asked for three meals. Keeping her head down she glanced around the room, there wasn't many people, more women than men. One man, who sat near her, was already very drunk, gripping the counter for support, coin purse hanging loosely from his pocket. His sudden turn towards her surprised her, his mouth pulled into a sloppy grin. His clothes were relatively expensive and he wore rings on several of his fingers. Sae didn't like the way he looked at her but reminded herself that she was in a brothel. This could be an opportunity to gain some coin.

"Hey, pretty thing, how much for you?" He slurred drunkenly. Plastering a fake smile on her lips she looked over to him, leaning provocatively on the bar.

"I'm too much for you." She purred, leaning closer to him, trailing one finger along the man's jawline to distract him from his coin purse.

"Try me," he murmured, just then the owner came back with three plates of hot food.

Sae smiled sadly, "Apologies, but I'm already with someone else." She turned, asked for two bottles of wine and took their meals with a delicate balancing act upstairs. Her new purse of silver happily tucked into her belt.

Arya still slept when Saebyl came with her meal, so she left it where it would not be missed when she woke and crept out of the room. She pushed the door open with her hip, the noise shook Sandor from his rest in the chair.

"I brought supper and wine." She put the plates on the tables and uncorked the two bottles, shoving one towards the groggy man. The pair quickly tucked into their meals, not saying a word, enjoying a well cooked hot meal was a luxury now. Even though it was mutton, which was not to Sae's tastes, she ate every last bite.

"Fuck me, that was good." Sandor said after his last bite, washing it down with his wine.

"Wine's not bad either or I've been so long without, I've forgotten what good wine tastes like." She took another deep swig of the bottle and hummed contentedly. They sat in silence with their wine for a moment until the awkward tension grew too much. "How does the bite feel?"

"Better, now that I have this." He raised his bottle.

"We should have burned it." She stated.

His glare was icy, "No."

"I know, I know. I was just stating facts, now you're making me work extra hard to keep you alive." She leaned back in her chair smirking, nursing her bottle of wine. She had gone through half of it too quickly and was already feeling light headed.

There was a heavy pause in the air until the Hound broke it with, "Why do you stay?" The question had been plaguing him for sometime now but finally was able to ask with the help of some liquid courage.

"Where else would I go?" The blonde stopped rocking on the hind legs of the chair and looked at the large sullen hound sitting across from her.

"Many places, you're not stupid. You could have run, stayed at the Eyrie, made your own way." He took another deep drag from the bottle.

Sae laughed and shook her head, "I liked the company." Heat filled her cheeks and embarrassment hit her out of nowhere. She got up quickly got up and scurried downstairs for more wine, bringing up several more bottles. Leaving the Hound to sit and stew about her answer.

When the door clicked open again, he was going to ask her a follow up question he had thought long and hard about but was instantly distracted, "Where did you get the coin for those?" he pointed to her arms laden with bottles.

She gave a wicked grin, "Someone misplaced their coin purse and a couple of these bottles." She shoved a fresh bottle in his hand.

"Crafty little witch." He chortled, in a considerably better mood now. She sat herself back down pushing a bottle into his hands. She explained how she had nabbed the coin purse and the bottles, she thought he'd maybe yell at her for flirting with the stranger but he only smirked calling the man an idiot. They drank deep from the wine bottles, Sae's head swimming but in a pleasant way. Having a roof over her head and a hot meal in her belly was doing her well.

"Now I have a serious question for you." Sae pointed with her bottle, hiccuping loudly.

He leaned over the table, as close to her without actually touching, "What is it, Moonbeam?" He was already starting on his fourth bottle and he swayed in his seat.

She laughed and affectionately tucked one of his stray hairs away from his face, "I've been with you a long time, a very very very long time." She giggled, face flushed. "Not once have I been scared you'll rape me, you haven't even tried. You barely look at me, am I so ugly?" She pouted. Drink had always made her even more outwardly flirtatious, all her subtleties were gone. It's the reason she tried to limit herself.

The question sobered him up some, "I am not my brother." Sandor replied simply. "And you are perhaps one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever laid eyes on." Instantly he scolded himself for letting that one slip out. He blames the third bottle of wine for that one.

She looked up at him with those large amethyst eyes and bit her lip, "I know you are not your brother. No man is like him. I saw him at the Hand's tourney, I didn't know a person could behead a horse in one strike. He frightened me in the halls, I did not like him looking at me."

"He would have taken you wife and murdered you, like the others." He replied sourly. "How fathers could keep marrying their daughters to him-" He shook his head.

"I don't know who would have been worse, Tywin or the Mountain?" She pondered solemnly, hiccuping and looking deep into her bottle.

"Both bad, but in different ways. You didn't deserve that." He was unable to turn off his filter now.

"I wasn't the only one who got a raw deal." Saebyl put her wine down, knowing she was at her limit before she really lost herself.

Sandor looked up at her, forlorn eyes speaking truth. This was a good man sitting in front of her. A good man who has had terrible things happen to him. He had been kicked and abused like a dog all his life, then they call him one. A part of her felt like she could sympathize, to constantly feel alone or like a tool for others to use. Her heart ached for him, he had helped her numerous times and she needed to return the favour. She wanted him to stop feeling worthless. Something in her needed this, wanted to do this, longed for it. She carefully got up from her chair and stood in front of him, tentatively reaching out her slender fingers to his face. He caught her hand before she could touch him.

"What are you doing?" He asked gruffly.

She pulled her hand from his,"You don't need to fear me, I won't hurt you." Carefully, she touched the marred side of his face, feeling the uneven skin. He flinched instinctively, but she only gave him a serene smile.

"Don't." Sandor could barely say the word. She moved again, now both hands were on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"If you do not rape, then have you ever been with a woman you have not paid for?" Saebyl asked in a waving uncertain tone, as if she were a meek little virgin.

"Please don't, Moonbeam." He pleaded.

"Sandor Clegane, I have decided I want you and I always get what I want." a breathy laugh escaped her lips. "I want to help you." she uttered in barely a whisper.

"I'm beyond help."

"Then you're in luck, so am I."


	16. Chapter 16

Sandor did not sleep, he watched her all night just to make sure she was real. He had to pinch himself to make sure this was reality and he hadn't died on the King's Road. Saebyl was curled into a tiny ball into his chest, sleeping peacefully, more than he had ever seen during their travels. He placed a hand on her arm to reassure him of her physical existence. She curled up into a tighter ball at his touch, sighing peacefully. He cursed himself for being so drunk, he would have liked to remember it more clearly. Then again, it wouldn't of happened if he had been sober. The little minx crawled onto his lap, writhing and saying all sorts of things in his ear. He knows he tried to resist, but it didn't take much convincing. Now he lay in bed, a thousand thoughts racing through his sobering mind.

Surely she would wake up and hate him. Accuse him of getting her drunk and raping her. She would run, leave him to die by some bounty hunters. She'll say it was a mistake, that she regretted it. Every scenario involved her leaving, the woman would have to come to her senses sometime. She stirred, she was like a rooster, always knowing when the dawn came. Her impeccable timing to be up at first light was alarming. Her eyelids fluttered and she groaned.

"Damn sun, always ruins my mornings." She rolled over and buried her face in his chest. Sandor did not know how to handle this, or even where to put his arms. Never had a woman stayed the entire night, he never paid them enough to do that. He didn't say anything, not wanting to remind her who she was next to, wishing to hold onto this for a couple minutes longer. "I should get Arya and we should leave." Sae murmured but still he did not reply. Finally her eyes opened and she smiled up at him. "You always so chatty in the morning?"

Sandor just watched as she rolled out of bed unashamedly and dressed, still waiting for the other shoe to drop. Beautiful women didn't just crawl into his bed without a considerable amount of coin being exchanged, even then, he never picked the beautiful ones, feeling as if he were unworthy.

"Why me?" The question that had been haunting him since the moment they left King's Landing finally took shape.

"Because, you were kind to me in court." She smiled warmly at him, "You never disrespected my low name or what I had done to get there. Tywin frightened me, Joffrey frightened me, even Meryn Trant did because they would all not hesitate to kill me, or rape me, or do a number of ungodly things to me. You were the only one that didn't scare me." She explained as she dressed. "Besides, my mother always said I had terrible taste in men. You're the best I've ever picked. You have a name of some note and you aren't a sell sword."

"Not yet." He corrected.

"You're not." She sat on the bed to pull on her boots, Sandor reached out and pulled her arm so she would look at him.

"Am I dead, Moonbeam?" He asked blatantly.

Saebyl laughed musically, "No, you stupid mutt. You didn't get off that easy." As if in slow motion, she reached over, running her hand along the rough and uneven scars of his face and kisses him tenderly on the mouth. "I'm going to be here to torment you until the day you die." She said, almost as if it were a threat. She left him shell shocked and left the room to go check on Arya. Sae poked her head around the door into the room. The girl was still dead asleep, food from last night cold and untouched. The blonde tiptoed across the room and shook the Stark, who groaned and tried to roll over. Sae shook her a little harder.

"What?" She drawled out sleepily.

"We're going to go. You've been sleeping for hours. You didn't eat your dinner." The elder explained getting up and throwing open the musty curtains, letting sunlight in. "I'm going to get the Dog, so get ready."

She jaunted back to the other room, where she found Sandor nearly dressed. Stopping just inside, watching him pull his armour over his head, Sae couldn't help but imagine what her mother would say to her if she ever met Sandor. _'A Clegane? You've really lost it this time!'_

"Here, let me help." Sae came to his side when he winced to get the shoulder plates attached.

"How do you know how to do this?" He asked as he watched her delicate fingers secure the straps.

She laughed, "I've taken enough armour off men to know how to put it back on. Yours is simple, not there for show, all for actual protection." The Hound was quiet, knowing what man's armour she referred to. "Sorry, I won't talk about him."

He just grunted in response, in a sort of appreciative way. He didn't need to hear about her exploits, she should have never been put in Tywin's hands. She was too good for that cruel lion and far too good for a dog.  
"What about the girl?" Sandor finally asked.

"She doesn't need to know about this. This dynamic," Sae circled her fingers to indicate the three of them, "is already complicated enough. She's tried to stab you once, and I don't need to give her a reason to stab me. I don't wear armour."

"Understandable." His face grew even more sour and gloomy. He took his gaze off her and looked to the floor.

Sae lifted his chin, "This is not a one time thing, I mean it. I want you and I want to help you. My claws are in and there's no escape now." She ran her porcelain thumb over his scarred cheek. "You don't say no to a dragon."

Just then, the door banged open, making Sae leap away from her injured pet. Arya tromped in, irritated that she could not sleep longer and that they just had to leave at the crack of dawn. Her scowl was one to match the Hound's, the story of her being his daughter didn't seem so far fetched when you saw them both moping about.

"I guess we're all ready then." Sae said clapping her hands together with a nervous laugh. Without a word, the two dark clouds rose and left the room.

* * *

It was midday, when they stopped the horses. They had travelled steadily all through the morning with very little complaints from anyone. The sun peeked behind the clouds offering small rays of warmth in the ever chilling days. It was starting to get unbearable for Saebyl. She had never handled cold well, she always thought that Dorne or across the narrow sea was were she should have been. She couldn't wait to see those beautiful sunny lands, she was done with this threat of winter.

Sandor went off one way, Arya another to practise her sword. Sae decided it was good time to check inventory and roughly estimate how long they had on their stores. She was glad she had nicked the bloke at the brothel's coin purse, it gave them greater odds of surviving and getting passage across the sea. Occasionally, she'd check on Arya, she could see the young girl doing her water dances at the top of the hill. She heard her voice echo around the rocks. Someone else was here, possibly for her or the bounty on Sandor's head. Sae climbed back up the rocks, carrying her pack with her absentmindedly. The Hound joined Arya by her side, hand on hilt. Sae's eyes met a large blond woman, almost as big as Sandor and behind her was a dark haired man.

"Poderick?" Sae gasped out loud. Her mind raced as to why he was out here and not back at King's Landing with Tyrion. A litany of terrible things crossed her mind.

"Lady Saebyl?" He replied, equally as shocked. Sae instinctively moved close behind Sandor's massive frame, sensing the uneasiness in the air. She could only stare at the boy, while the others talked. She wanted to know what had happened at Blackwater, how Joffrey died, and if Bronn and Sansa were okay but this was not the time to ask.

"Paid by the Lannisters, you here for the bounty on me?" Sandor growled, still ready to withdraw his sword.

"Twyin, he's back." Sae whispered, clutching her necklace, stomach sinking to her knees.

The woman scowled, "I'm not paid by the Lannisters."

"No?" The Hound moved away from Sae, who's eyes grew wider in fear.

"Sandor, please, let's just go-" She uttered but it fell on deaf ears.

"Fancy sword you got there. Where'd you get it?" He asked, standing eye level with the giantess. "I've been looking at Lannister gold all my life, go on Brienne of fucking Tarth, tell me that's not Lannister gold."

"Jaime Lannister gave me this sword." Brienne confessed. Sandor looked back to Arya, and they continued to argue but Saebyl again was trying to telepathically communicate with Podrick.

More heated words were exchanged over who should watch over Arya. That sensation that someone was going to die overcame Sae, she needed to stop this fight before it got out of hand. It was too late though, swords were already drawn and clashing together. They moved quickly though the rocks, swords swinging heavily.

"Sandor, don't, let them be!" Saebyl cried after him. She feared going anywhere near the two giants and getting caught in the crossfire.

A heavy punch sent Brienne tumbling down the hill, Arya took the moment to run. Pod looked to the blonde then to the girl and chose the latter to chase after. Sae rocked on her heels, unsure if she should go scream at her dog to come back or chase after a wolf pup. She couldn't see either, but could still hear the swords clanging together. Deciding that Arya might be the easier person to reason with, she decided to follow Poderick.

"Pod?! Poderick?" She called as she rounded a rock. He stood looking confused, two obvious paths the young Stark could of run down.

"My Lady! Are you hurt?" He asked looking panicked.

"No, Pod. I don't have much time, I need to know, what are you doing out here?" Sae asked, slightly out of breath.

"Long story,"

"Then tell it quickly!"

"Blackwater, Lord Tywin returned and won the battle," his eyes darted around still trying to catch glimpses of the scruffy girl, "he became Hand of the King again, making my Lord Tyrion master of coin. They married Sansa to him."

Sae gasped, "That poor girl!"

"My Lord was none to pleased either but at Joffrey's wedding, he humiliated him just before he died, poison, they say. Lady Sansa went missing. They accused the couple of killing the King, they imprisoned Lord Tryion. The Lannisters tried to get me to confess against him, My Lord said it was not safe for me there, sent me with Brienne to find Sansa and get her somewhere safe. Lady Brienne swore an oath to their mother to find her daughters." The boy looked highly upset. Sae put a hand on his arm and tried to give him a sad smile.

"I hope you find her, Sansa is a sweet child and needs to find somewhere safe. Where that would be, I have no clue." She paused, "And what of Bronn?"

"I believe he took the Lannister's bribes so he would not be Lord Tyrion's hero in a trial by combat. He's to marry Lollys Stokeworth." Pod said, almost carefully, as if not to offend.

Sae chuckled sadly, "Poor Bronn." She had met Lollys before, dreadful girl. Heavy set, sad eyes and dull wits. She would drive him mad.

"You should come with us." He looked up at her pleadingly.

"I can't Pod," the cries of the battle echoed through the rocks, "I have to go to him. I'm sorry. Find Sansa, give her my best and that I kept her sister safe, please." She kissed him on the cheek. "Good bye, Podrick Payne." She gave him a last smile and quickly scampered away from him, trying to find the Hound.

Sae ran, she could hear Brienne bellowing like a banshee. When Sae rounded the corner, only the beast of a woman stood near the edge of the cliff. " _Sandor_." She thought desperately, he had fallen. He was dead. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes, but she bit her tongue and hid amongst the rocks until Brienne left.

Once she was out of sight, she crawled to the edge of the cliff and glanced over. Arya was down there, with the Hound. He could hear him mumbling faintly and her heart skipped a beat. She had to get down there, now. She ran as quickly as she could, trying to find a safe way down the steep rocky hills. It took her far longer than she would have liked but she made it, Arya was already gone.

He was still muttering ' _kill me_ ' over and over under his breath, when Saebyl reached him. She knelt at his side, eyes wide and glassy, his wounds were bad. His right leg was severely broken, the bone stuck through the skin.

"Oh my poor hound, what have you done to yourself?" She said quietly, suppressed tears wavering her words.

"Moonbeam?" He tried to look at her but any movement seemed to cause him extreme pain. "Why are you here?"

"Shh, save your strength. I told you, I'm here to make it better. I'm going to help you." She smiled, a few tears escaped her eyes. With great effort he lifted his face to look at her and she held it steady in her hands.

"Don't bother with this old dog, put me down. I'm finished." He managed to croak out.

Tears now fell freely down her face, "Don't talk like that. I'm here, I'm going to fix you."

"You're not a Maester, sweet Moon." He tried to lift his hand to stroke the tears from her cheek but it dropped quickly, having been a great effort to hold it for any amount of time. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

"I'm not a Maester, but I've seen them work and I never forget what I have been shown." She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled her pack off her back and set to work.

The first order of business was his leg, she needed to set that as quickly as possible. She remembered back at Casterly Rock, a young man had been badly beaten in a tavern fight turned sour. The Maester was quick to set his broken arm, she remember how he screamed when they snapped it back into place. Sae looked around, needing something to keep the bone in place after she pushed in back into its proper setting. She thanked the gods when she saw an old dead tree, she pulled two large branches off of it, they snapped off easily much to her relief.

She worked tirelessly to save Sandor, he had passed out after she pushed his bone back into its proper place. There was some god looking over her and giving her strength and courage to care for him. She stitched his leg back together, then noticed deep cuts on his hands, she cleaned and bandaged them. His face was a mess, she cleaned it as best she could, straightened his broken nose and cleaned off all the blood. He was nearly wrapped entirely in bandages when she was done, she was even forced to tear one of her skirts to make more. Her hands were not her own, they worked with the deftness of a trained Maester despite her never having any real training in the field.

It seemed as though some god out there still had plans for Sandor Clegane. His horse wandered to them without Sae going to look for him. His packs were still full of food, they could survive. When Saebyl got up to stretch her legs, she found Sandor's missing his shoulder plate for his armour. She came back to his unconscious body and sat close to him.

"It looks like the gods want you alive, Dog." She chuckled as she spun the piece of metal in her hand. "I told you it wasn't your time." He didn't respond, but he was still breathing. That's all she needed.

* * *

She started a fire as the sun started to set. The tall rocks surrounding them provided good shelter but cast cold shadows in the early evening. She checked Sandor over again after the fire was built, contemplating if any of his wounds need to be cauterized.

"Sandor?" She breathed into his ear. "Sandor, I need to burn some of these wounds. It's the only way I can help you." She explained. His eyes fluttered but he never came fully around.

Sae knew she had to do it, but her hand hesitated. It felt like she was betraying him if she did this while he was unconscious but she knew had to or he would die. She placed a kiss on his forehead, "I'm sorry." She uttered and moved quickly to do what she needed to do. As soon as the flame touched his flesh, he awoke screaming. Sandor was unable to move but in his blind rage he grabbed a hold of her and shoved her as hard as he could. She toppled away from him, dropping her torch.

The action had completely taken her by surprise and as she rolled away from the thrashing dog, the flame caught the edge of her skirt. She put herself out quickly, checking herself for any burns but not finding any. She breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't need to be injured on top of taking care of someone else. Crawling back to Sandor, who had settled back to his unconscious state, she checked the what she had done. Most of the wound was sealed and that was good enough for now.

Saebyl curled up next to him, the cold of the evening now setting in. A shiver ran up her spine, making her into a tighter ball in attempt to stay warm. She didn't dare go near him after that attack, she didn't want to be strangled in her sleep. The great black horse trotted over and sat near, providing additional warmth.

"Thanks, you filthy animal." She laughed, patting his muzzle. "I think he's going to be okay. I'm going to make him okay." She reassured out loud to the horse, though it was more for her own benefit. She pulled their blankets out from one of the saddle bags and prepared for an uneasy sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**So this is where the story diverges from my original. At that time only season six was out and we had no idea what happened to Sandor but I desperately wanted to finish that story. So a lot of things will be different if you had read my old story...no travels to Essos anytime soon. But hopefully you'll still enjoy it, it will probably be longer than the other story too.**

 **Leave me a comment on what you think about this, it keeps me motivated to write!**

* * *

Saebyl worked tirelessly to keep Sandor alive. She made sure his wounds, old and new were kept clean, tried to wake him to get him to eat and drink, and tired to keep him warm and dry. He drifted in and out of consciousness, she couldn't imagine the pain he must be in but when he was with her, but she tried to ease it as much as she could. On the third night, she curled up next to him, finally brave enough to be near him after cauterizing his wound. The nights were getting colder and if he didn't get up soon they'd surely die.

Something in her sleep disturbed her, a presence. She awoke with a start, grabbing the blade she kept near her and pointing it at whatever agitated her sleep.

"Mercy me!" A man said leaping back from the blade pointed at him.

"Stay away from him!" Sae snapped, she wasn't going to lose what little money they had left on top of everything else.

The man put up his hands in surrender, "Beg your pardon, miss. I didn't see you. Just saw the body-"

"He isn't dead." She shot, not pulling her glare from the stranger.

"But he's not in a good way." He added. Sae only continued to stare daggers at him, knife still pointed, ready to strike. "I can help." He finally added when she didn't let up.

"Why?" She eyed him suspiciously.

The man shrugged, "It's the right thing to do." When her blade didn't drop, he smiled, "I'm building a sept, not far from here. I can help you and your-" He paused on the word.

"Husband." Sae replied quickly.

The man smiled almost in a knowing fashion, "I'll take you in. Get him back to the land of the living."

Sae glanced to Sandor who looked no better from when he had first fallen, "Why should I trust you?"

The man shrugged, "I guess no reason except faith." She noticed the necklace, a symbol of the seven, dangling around his neck. He was the septon building this sept. There was something in his eyes that made her think he was telling the truth.

"Can you really help him?" She finally asked lowering her knife.

"I'll try." He moved a little closer to inspect the damage, then glanced up at the rocky cliff that they lay next to, "If he survived that fall. I suspect he's tougher than you or I."

"He is." She smiled despite herself as she looked at him.

The man watched her carefully, "Septon Ray-" He introduced, "Might as well get to know each other."

"Oh- yes- sorry. Lorli Londs," She replied quickly, using names from friends she had when she was a child, "This is Maikus."

Septon Ray smiled, "Do you think you can help me load him into my wagon?" He gestured at a cart not far from them.

She nodded, "We have a horse too, around here somewhere." She glanced around then gave out a whistle. The great beast of a horse trotted around a rock face.

The man gave out a laugh, "A suitable horse for him."

"It's just as stubborn, I assure you." She let a small tired laugh. Septon Ray pulled is wagon closer to Sandor, while he did so Sae knelt down to him. "Hey, can you hear me?" She asked softly, brushing a hand across his scarred cheek, that always seemed to elicit some sort of response from him, "Someone is going to help us. We have to move you. Don't panic, I'm right here with you."

He mumbled something unintelligible but didn't open his eyes. She took it as a sign that they could move. There wasn't much left for her to do, they were running out of options, and food. This septon was their best chance at survival, dying in the middle of nowhere by some rock was not the way she wanted to go out.

They managed to haul Sandor into the wagon and hooked the horse to it. They travelled in silence, exhaustion taking over Saebyl's body. She didn't realize how much it took to save someone from death and to be in constant worry. She worried even now, where this man was taking them, if he truly was a septon, would he sell them back to King's Landing, would Sandor live, was this wagon ride to rough on him. But she couldn't sleep or rest until she thought they might be safe, she couldn't lower her guard around this stranger.

A small amount of trust was gained when they made it back to Ray's group. It wasn't just a group of men, like the Brotherhood without Banners. Women and a few children were amongst the people that greeted them. Sae followed close, not letting Sandor out of her sight even while they carried him into a tent. The Septon took another look at the injuries after he had cleared all his curious followers out. She hovered beside him, hand still quick to go for the knife on her belt.

"You still don't trust me?" He asked, not in an accusatory tone, more out of curiosity.

She shook her head, "The last 'kind' person that we met made him look like that." She replied with a frown. "I'm sorry but I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

He chuckled as he starting pulling a box from a trunk and withdrawing medical tools, "Both of my shoes are firmly on my feet, miss. I won't even ask you to help us, at least not until this one's made a full recovery. A husband and wife should have discussions about these things after all." There was something in his smile that unnerved Sae, like he knew she was lying.

"If you save him, I'll owe you my life." She replied very seriously.

He nodded and went to work, "It looks like you already did a lot yourself to save him." Ray said after thoroughly inspecting the wounds. "Where'd you learn handiwork like this?"

"Picked it up here and there. Paid attention." She said, pulling a chair next to Sandor's bed.

"We just have to hope for the best at this point, watch for fever or corruption." He said, standing and wiping his hands on a rag. "I would offer you another tent but am I right in thinking you'll refuse me?"

Sae smiled, "You are."

He nodded, "I'll get you something to eat and some water, if he wakes, try to feed him something. It will help."

As soon as septon Ray left, Sae pulled her chair as close as she could to the bed, curling her feet up on the seat and watching the steady rise and fall of Sandor's chest. She didn't know what to do, or what to make of this group. Exhaustion was threatening to take her over completely and he head was swimming like she had been drunk. She reached over and took his hand in hers.

"Don't die, you idiot. I wouldn't know what to do if you did." She whispered, voicing her fears quietly.

He grumbled at the sound of her voice, "Moonbeam?" He croaked out. It shocked her, he had barely been conscious in the last three days, no matter say anything.

"I'm here. You're safe." She slid herself up to sit on the mattress with him, still clutching his hand.

"Fuck." He moaned, "Was fucking hoping that was the end of this shit." He said in a pained voice.

Sae let out a genuine laugh, "No way, I'm not done with you yet, you fool. You still need to protect me."

His eyelids got heavy again, "I remember the first day I met you. Came in with that fucking lion-" His words slurred, "Wore black...smiled at me." He slipped back out of consciousness with that.

Sae laughed, "You stupid mutt." She leaned in and pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead, curling back into her chair and falling asleep before Septon Ray could return with her meal.

* * *

The next few weeks were hell, Sandor's condition would drift in and out like the tide. There was at least two separate occasions that Saebyl stayed up all night just making sure he was still breathing. A fever took him, beads of sweat would pour down his forehead even with a cool breeze rolling in but hey managed to get him through it, or he was too stubborn to die. When the fever finally did break Ray would look at her and shake his head, unbelieving that he had made it.

Ray sat back in a chair rubbing his face, "How does he do it?"

Saebyl laughed tiredly, "I have no idea. By my counts he should be dead at least three times over." There was a long pause.

"Who's Saebyl?" He asked her, making her blood run cold.

"Excuse me?"

"When you stepped out, he muttered the name 'Saebyl' several times." He clarified. There was a tense pause, his bright eyes nearly piercing into her soul, "Who are you- really?"

Saebyl clenched her jaw tightly, Septon Ray had been understanding in keeping out of their business but they had been in the company for nearly a month, wearing on this community's supplies. He did have a right to know but then again, their names are dangerous ones to be associated with. These people had been nothing but kind to them and she'd hate for anything to happen just because fate had brought them here. She sighed deeply and looked at him sadly.

"My name is Saebyl Waters," She finally said quietly, "This is Sandor Clegane, better known as the Hound, the late King Joffrey's guard dog."

Ray sat back in his seat, "I can see why you'd want to keep that quiet."

"We don't want any trouble, nor do I want trouble for you or your people. You've all been so kind to us." Her words lingered in the air, unwilling to fully say what she was thinking.

The septon's piercing eyes saw through her though, "You're afraid we would have sold him for the bounty on his head." Sae bowed her head in confession, and he chuckled, moving beside her and taking her hand in his. "You have nothing to fear. We have no need for gold or silver. We don't care who you were or what you did. We're simple people here, we just want to build our sept and live in peace, away from all the trials and tribulations from the world and just bring a little joy to it."

"It's a nice thought." She smiled back at him, "I've been burned too many times to believe it though."

He chuckled, "It is easier to believe someone will stab you in the back before offer you a piece of bread. Do you know what I did before I became a septon?"

She shook her head, "You never said."

"I was a sellsword. Your dirty deeds done for just a few pieces of silver. Put it in my hand and point me in the direction of the thing you wanted me to maim or kill." He explained, "Did that for many years until it got to be too much. I can still hear the screams of the mother whose son I murdered." He let go of Saebyl's hand with a gentle pat.

"I never knew." She said, looking up at him.

"You're always in here, you never get to listen to any of my sermons." He chuckled with a shrug. "All I'm saying is that this world is tough and it only gets tougher the more hate you put into it. I'm not asking you to stay but if you'd like to, there's always room for another."

"And what about him?" She nodded her head toward the unconscious man.

"I'll tell him the same thing. We could use a man like him, once he's on his feet." Septon Ray stood and made for the door, "Think about it. No rush, wait until he's more with us but you're free to join us outside this tent. No need to hide. I'll be back to check on him in the morning."

Sae went to grab for her locket around her neck, only to remember it wasn't there. Her mind was racing and her hands subconsciously went to the locket even without it not being there, she twisted one of her curls in substitution. If septon Ray was telling the truth, which she desperately wanted to believe he was, this could be a fresh start for them. Quiet community, away from everyone, some peace and stability. She wondered what Sandor would think of Ray and this place. She hadn't really met many of the other community members, she tried to stay to the tent in fear that she may be recognized. Which was foolish at this point, they had all seen her and introduced herself at this point, if anything were to happen it would have by now.

She had been intensely exhausted lately, sleeping nearly as much as Sandor on her little cot that had been brought to her. It would be nice to have a place they could finally relax at, have a daily routine, a normal life. It would be nothing like she was used to but far better than trekking across the country not having any home at all. Her body clearly needed it.

* * *

It took a few more days for Sandor to be able to stay awake for any amount of time. It nearly made her jump out of her skin when he greeted her as she woke up. He had even hauled himself up to a seated position on the bed. But that was the last of the niceties. His mood was absolutely foul, instantly swearing at anyone who walked in their tent, which was usually septon Ray. No one dared enter after one young woman came in and offered dinner to Saebyl, not realizing that Sandor had awoken.

"You can't scare them all away, they're trying to help us!" Saebyl snapped at him.

"Why the fuck to do I care?" He groused.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to explain human decency to you, it's clearly a concept you cannot grasp!" She had nearly forgot how entirely unpleasant he could be when he wanted to. "I've been listening to what septon Ray has been saying-"

"Found the gods have you?" He spat, not looking at her.

She glared at him, "No I fucking haven't but this man is worth listening to. If you ever find your legs again I'd suggest you come out and listen to what he has to say. You might find you like the man." Sandor scoffed, "He's not like the pious fucks that were in the sept in King's Landing. This man has lived-" She shook her head, knowing it was futile. "You need to get on your feet before you get too fat to move." She said changing the subject viciously.

"Watch your mouth, girl." He snarled from his place in the bed.

"Or what? You're gonna chase me out of here? Kill me?" She gave a derisive snort, "I'll bring back something to eat. Try not to die while I'm gone."

Sae left the tent with a scowl on her face. She did not like this wounded version on Sandor she was getting. She had always been drawn to men that could protect her and a dog cowering in a tent licking its wounds was not what she wanted. She had to continually remind herself that this was only temporary, he'd be back on his feet and fighting fit in no time. In her fuming she almost walked passed the group, gathered around septon Ray giving one of his sermons. He smiled at her when she passed by, he never demanded that she participated or even sat with them. Usually, she stayed out of sight and just listened.

"I invite any of you to share your troubles with the group." He proclaimed to his followers. One woman stood, and meekly explained how it wasn't always easy for her to believe in the gods, giving some sob story about something bad happening to her family. Sae clenched her teeth, wanting to roll her eyes at this pathetic tale of 'hardship' and 'tragedy'.

Something overcame her when the story ended and she marched to the middle of the group, "I have something to confess." She announced, taking the group by surprise.

"Please share, my friend." Ray smiled warmly, infinitely curious as to what she was going to say.

"My name isn't Lorli Londs, you may already know that- and that is not my husband in that tent." The words started just pouring out of her mouth as soon as she began, "My name is Saebyl Waters. I am a bastard from King's Landing and I was the mistress to Tywin Lannister. I have been on the run for- gods- it feels like a lifetime. Sandor Clegane-" she pointed towards the tent, "you may have heard of the late King's 'Hound'. He rescued me from our capital when I was in a dire need. We have trekked across this country, from King's Landing, to the Twins, all the way to the Eyrie and now- here...where ever here is."

"But I'm tired. I don't want to run anymore. I want to rest." She could feel her body feeling the weight of the words she was speaking, "I have done terrible things and had terrible things done to me. For once, I'd like the gods to let me rest, maybe I've done nothing to deserve that rest but I'd like to try." She sighed with a smile, "I'm no peasant despite my surname. I was raised in castles, in the courts of high lords and their beds, I don't know hard manual labour. But I'd like to and for once in my I would like to be proud of something I've done."

"I think we could show you a thing or two? Couldn't we?" Septon Ray asked his congregation. They all smiled and nodded and he laughed, "And I can't follow that little speech, I think we're done for the day." Everyone started to disperse back to what they had been doing and Ray took a newly vacated seat, patting the one next to him. Sae took his invitation to sit. "So I assuming that mean you'll stay?" He asked.

She nodded, "I need a home. I've never really had one, not since I was very young." She smiled at the man, "I'm not joking when I say I'm not good at manual work."

Ray laughed brightly, "If the gods can make a sell sword into a septon, I think we can make you into a proper working woman." He glanced to Sandor's tent, "Have you talked to him about all this?"

Sae shook her head, "No, and I don't care. He can go off and get himself killed across the narrow sea for all I care." She huffed. "That's if he ever decides to get out of the bloody bed."

The man sighed, slouching so his elbows rested on his knees, "Lover's quarrel?"

"We are not lovers." She snapped a little too quickly.

He merely raised an eyebrow, "My mistake then. You seem oddly devoted to a man you have no feelings for."

"He saved my life." She defended.

"I don't doubt he did," he glanced at the rigid woman sitting next to him, "He's in love with you at least."

"That mangy mutt only loves killing...and wine." She replied bitterly.

Ray chuckled, "Perhaps, but I've see the way he looks at you when he thinks neither of us are looking."

Saebyl's heart clenched, she didn't want to think about that. No one had ever really loved her, nor had she ever been in love. She had only ever lived to survive, never having time for foolish notions like love. When she was a young girl, she thought she had loved a roguish sell sword that took her maidenhood but he had abandoned her for bounties across the narrow sea. Then she was thrust into the bed of Tywin Lannister. No, love was not for her, men where a way for her to survive in this world, a means to keep her safe.

"I should let you go get some dinner," Ray interrupted her reverie by standing. "I'm glad you've decided to stay and I hope that dog of yours gets better." He stalked off before Saebyl could respond to him. She sat for a little while longer, wondering how she was going to tell Sandor that she wasn't leaving.


	18. Chapter 18

Just when Saebyl thought that Sandor's mood couldn't be an worse, he started to try and walk again. His stubbornness to do it on his own, mixed with his pride, was a hellish combination for all that were unfortunate to be near him. He would not allow Saebyl to tuck herself under his arm to provide support and there was no way in all the seven hells that he'd use the cane one kindly man had offered to him. He'd swear and curse and bellow at anyone who came near him and it was worse when he didn't do as well as he wanted to. Sae bore the brunt of his mood, especially in the evenings when she'd bring him dinner. She had taken it upon herself to try and be useful to everyone else and avoid Sandor during the day or else she might undo all the good she'd done and smother him with a pillow.

Saebyl didn't know what to do. Her patience was running out, her exhaustion only grew with each passing day and an illness had suddenly over taken her. Nausea plagued her from morning to night and only seemed to be getting more persistent with every passing day. She wanted to help Septon Ray and his congregation but she found by midday she was retreating back to her tent for a nap, completely drained of energy. It wasn't like her and it was growing more concerning the longer it went on.

It was early in the morning and she was retching behind a tree away from prying eyes. She was tired of being ill and taking care of a giant snarling dog that both wanted help but snapped anytime she tried to give it to him. She pressed her cheek to the bark of the tree she clung to and took deep calming breaths. She didn't dare show Sandor that she was ill, he still needed help and her being sick would be a good excuse for him to get rid of her. She was determined to get him back on his feet and fighting fit, hoping that would improve his mood.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked startling Sae from her breathing. She looking behind her to find Faelin, a kindly middle aged woman with a concerted look on her face.

"I am fine, just a little ill." She replied, sitting with her back against the tree. The woman crouched down in front of her and pressed her hand against her forehead.

"You don't have a fever." She said taking her hand back, "Are you with child?" She asked innocently.

Sae nearly choked and looked taken aback, "What?"

"I'm sorry if I am being bold-" Faelin said softly but Sae's mind was already racing.

She clapped a hand to her mouth, "Seven hells." I would make sense, the signs were there but she had been too distracted to notice them. She thought she may be sick again.

"I know you and Sandor are not married but septon Ray could marry you if that's what you're worried about." She replied sweetly, "I've also delivered many children in my day. All of them in my village before the hilltribes-" She noticed Sae's terrified expression, "Oh my dear, it will be okay."

"Okay?" She gasped out, "I have been running for an age from a murderous Queen who killed my first son. Now I'm here, with a man so sour that his mood itself is single handedly bringing winter on."

The older woman took her hands giving them a reassuring squeeze, "But you are here now. Septon Ray is a good man, he has helped all of us- He can help you and your-" Faelin struggled to find an appropriate word for Sae and Sandor's relationship.

"I haven't even told him I'm staying." She replied guiltily. Every night she'd go to their tent and try and tell him but either he was in such a foul mood from the pain in his leg and over exerting it or he was finally human enough for her to talk to and she didn't want to ruin the evening. "Seven hells." She breathed, everything hitting her like a brick.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" The woman asked her, looking genuinely concerned.

Sae shook her head, "I don't think so- I just have to figure this out." She closed her eyes and let her head rest against the tree and chuckled, "Just when I thought I may have some peace."

"I'm afraid that might be gone." Faelin smiled sweetly in return.

Sae sighed heavily, "I'll have to tell him I guess. Lay with a man one time and look at the mess you end up with. I guess my mother was right."

The older woman took a more comfortable seat beside her, "I suppose this is why the gods tell us to marry before doing so." Sae braced herself for a speech about her sins, "Harder for them to escape their responsibility to be a father." Sae let out a laugh, not expecting her to be so relaxed about it. "Oh sweet girl, just because I could be your mother doesn't mean I don't remember what it was like to be young and have a man completely infatuated with me."

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting that response from someone who's living in a commune." Sae turned to take a better look at the woman. She was rather pretty even at her age, which Saebyl guessed to be in her mid fifties. It was easy to see her as a young woman with men dancing at her feet.

She laughed, "My dear, I would be a liar if I said to you I wasn't a virginal maiden when I married my husband. In fact, I was so pregnant that I gave birth to my first son not a fortnight after our wedding."

Sae gave a little laugh, "At least he would want to marry you." She glanced over in the direction of her tent, "Not sure about that one...don't even know if I would want that."

"Well whatever happens, I would like to help you." Faelin said genuinely.

Saebyl laughed to herself, "You can start by praying for me when I go talk to that great beast." The comment made the woman laugh too. "But until then, why don't we get some breakfast?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea." The older woman stood and offered her hand to help Sae from the ground. Once up, she securely tucked her arm in the crook of her elbow and led her to where they could get some food.

* * *

Saebyl spent the rest of her day mending clothing. The last thing she had sewn had been Sandor's shoulder when that man had attacked him and it had been even longer sewing actual cloth. It quickly came back to her but it took her much longer than Faelin and the other woman that sat with them. It was nice to have something to keep her hands occupied while so much stirred in her brain.

Pregnant, how could she have gotten pregnant. She felt so stupid and scared for letting it happen again. Though this was an entirely different situation then the first time, it had been planned then- or rather, her mother had planned it. She was safe in Casterly Rock, she had her mother, a stable roof over her head and most importantly she had Tywin Lannister's gold. Now, she had nothing, no gold or silver, boots that barely held themselves together, and a tent she shared with a mangled crippled dog.

Sandor's reaction wasn't what scared her, she believed in her heart that he'd never hurt her but him leaving was a possibility. When she had been pregnant with Tyce, she had fully accepted that her child would never know his father. Tywin was an old man and the likelihood of him actually seeing their son to adulthood was very unlikely. The fear rested in her abilities, would she be caring enough, nurturing enough to raise a successful young man to take Casterly Rock? Those same fears boiled again.

All she ever wanted was someone to love her unconditionally like a child loves their parent. Her mother had forced her into many situations she would have rather not have gone through but she still loved her mother. Sae steeled her mind in accepting that Sandor would want no part in this, that she'd be raising her own bastard much like her mother had done. Though she feared less of the scrutiny here with septon Ray's people then she did at Casterly Rock. She just wanted her child to have a good life, she didn't want them to have the same sorts of resentment she had towards her own mother.

When the work was finished, Sae's mind was not. She still needed time to process what was coming in the near future. She excused herself from the group and paced into the tiny forest nearby. She looked for plants and berries like she had done when they had been travelling, it helped her from the darker thoughts that loomed over her. She started back towards the camp when she had worked up the courage to confront Sandor.

Coming up the small hill she saw two figures sitting on a downed log. Ray and Sandor sat together, talking low but she could catch what they were saying. It surprised her that he had made it so far from their tent and that he was speaking civilly to anyone, no matter having a conversation with a religious man.

"She did a good job on that leg." Ray said, pointing at Sandor's outstretched limb.

He grunted as he adjusted it, "She did- should have just left me though."

"Thought we've been over this, no more pity parties." Ray chuckled. "Should be thankful having a woman like that around. What I wouldn't have done for her back in the day." Sae watched as the man playfully nudged the hound with his elbow.

To her surprise she heard him give a half snort of laughter, "Don't I fucking know." She didn't know what it was about Ray but he just seemed to put people at ease, knowing just what to say and how to say it. This had been the first time she'd seen Sandor actually exchange a somewhat pleasant conversation with someone. "Some days she's more trouble than she's worth."

Ray laughed, "They all are, my friend and that little spitfire is no exception. I still fail to see why she sticks around with the likes of you."

She saw his massive shoulders shrug, "Needed a bodyguard."

"Most people don't take care of their bodyguards like the way she takes care of you." There was a heavy pause.

"Offer still stands." Sandor said, changing the subject.

"Aye but I still say you discuss it with her first." Ray replied only to be met with silence again. Sae decided it was time to make her presence known and marched up the hill. "Evening, miss Saebyl." He greeted, hearing her come up behind them.

"Good evening, surprised to see you two sitting here." She smirked crossing her arms, "Mostly you," She nodded to Sandor, " pretty far walk."

"He's doing well for practically being a corpse." Ray jibbed.

"Only problem with going this far is having to go back." Sandor replied, rubbing his aching leg.

"So you weren't a captive audience, you were just stranded here." Ray chuckled. Sandor grunted in a concomittal tone.

"I'll help you back." Saebyl stretched out her hand to help him up, to be met with a glower, "Please put your stupid pride away for a minute and let me help you." She said sternly.

Ray smirked and leaned into Sandor, "I'd listen to her if I were you." He stood and bowed his head, wishing them a pleasant evening.

Sandor groaned and finally took Sae's hand hoisting himself off the ground. Quickly, she tucked herself under his arm, wrapping on arm around his waist and the other bracing his side. He leaned heavily onto her, obviously needing her help, not trying to pretend that he wasn't feeling the effects of his long walk. She just watched for his queues, moving slowly, pausing when he needed, trying to stay inconspicuous around the others. Sandor groaned heavily when he finally got back to his bed, pressing his palms to his eyes while Saebyl tried pulling off his boots before he got mud all through the linens.

"I can take my own damn boots off." He snapped.

She threw his foot down aggressively, "I was just trying to help!" She watched him carefully as he sat back up, pulling his old nearly worn through boots off his feet. "What were you talking to Ray about?"

"Nothing." He shot back quickly, not looking at her. She bit her lip hesitating on what she had to say.

"I don't know what deals you have in the works but I'm staying." Before he even had time to react to her first statement she dropped a heavier second one on him, "I'm pregnant."

"What-" She didn't even let him finish before everything on her mind started spouting from her lips.

"I can't run anymore, I can't. I'm so bloody tired, Sandor. I need a home, somewhere safe- somewhere where I'm not worried if my wine has been poisoned, watch who I say things to, or worry if Cersei is going to take this child too." She touched her stomach protectively, "We haven't stopped moving since King's Landing, I want to stay here. I don't want to go across the narrow sea or find something better. This is all I want."

She knew she had shook Sandor to his core with the information and the speed she delivered it at him. He stared at her like she was some mythical horror from beyond the wall. She wondered if anything had registered with him and started to doubt herself in saying anything at all. But she wouldn't be able to hide a pregnancy for very long. If she had learned anything from the first time she had been pregnant, it would not take long for her to start to show, it would be a hard secret to keep.

"How?" Was the only thing the Hound could finally wrap his mind around saying.

Sae was taken aback, "What do you mean 'how?', you were there! You know how!" A wave of anger washed over her. She wasn't expecting him to be heroic and stand up and become a father. In fact, she expected him to just get up and leave, never to see him again. She didn't like the tone of his 'how', like it was accusing her of what happened. "I didn't plan this you know!"

He didn't say anything else, she wished he would. Scream at her, bellow, throw things but he gave her no reaction. Just a look of a sad dog left in the rain. She wanted to scream and hit him but her heart broke when she looked into his eyes. He was damaged, she knew that, but he continued to press on waiting for something to finally take him out of this world. Sae wished he could have had a different life, one without a psychotic brother that maimed him and tortured his family and continues to drag their name through the mud.

"I'm not asking you for anything. Leave, stay, I don't care. I'm staying, I'll raise his child alone. I won't ask anything of you." She turned on her heels and left the tent. She paused for a moment outside, wondering if she had done or said the right thing but she knew she had to stick to it and moved away from the tent, she'd get her stuff later. She marched through the little makeshift village until she nearly crashed into someone.

"Woah-hey!" Septon Ray's voice rang in her ears, startling her to look up at him. "Are you alright?" Saebyl couldn't even voice a word before crumbling into tears. Ray quickly ushered her into his tent and sat her down.

She couldn't even control the tears, she barely knew where they were coming from. They say that high emotions come with carrying children but she had had to suppress them when she was with Tywin for fear of losing his favour. Tears had never been her weapon of choice and crying never came naturally to her but all that backlog of emotion rushed forward and had her doubled over, gasping between sobs. Ray's comforting arm around her shoulder did nothing to help her outburst either. Having someone comfort her instead of telling her to stop and put a smile on was so foreign to her and only made her cry harder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked when he outburst subsided.

She pushed the tears from her eyes and breathed deeply, "I'm sorry." She apologized, feeling bad for making him witness this unusual show of weakness.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I need to know if you're okay." He said, reassuringly rubbing her shoulder.

She sighed and confessed, "I'm pregnant." Ray didn't even flinch and allowed her to continue, "He didn't do anything wrong- neither of us wanted this-"

"Sometimes the gods work in mysterious ways." He offered, though his tone was sympathetic.

"The gods just torment me." She scoffed, sniffling loudly and wiping the corners of her eyes on her sleeve. "He's a good man, you know. Mean, and broken, but good. No man has ever treated me like he has." Sae continued, her consciousness just flowing from her, "Never once made me feel like I was in danger, never made me feel like I 'owed' him." She laughed sadly.

"I can see that." Ray smirked, "I doubt he'd agree with you though- about him being a good man."

Sae smiled a little, "No he wouldn't. He'd just stand over me and try and act scary...but he's not. The Hound is a good nickname for him. He's loyal like one. I bet I could scream at him, berate him, hit him and he'd still come back. On the road he always said that if I fell behind he'd leave me there but I never once believed him. He's the only one that didn't scare me in King's Landing and that's saying something.

"Everyone scared me there, I was always ready to run at any moment. Had a bag packed. The guards, with their lecherous gazes and the way they laughed when they thought I couldn't hear. Joffrey was a monster and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who upset him. His mother was worse. That whole place was a hive of evil and villainy, I'm glad to be rid of it, and I'm glad he came with me." She looked up at the septon, "I know we're not good people and neither of us have an real faith in the gods-"

He held up a hand, "I don't care what you believe- the seven, the old gods, even one red god. You're here for a reason. The gods- or whatever is above us- brought you here...both of you." He smiled warmly, "Evil people do not think they are evil." He put a his finger under her chin when she bowed her head in shame, "You are not a bad person, he is not a bad person and this child of yours? Unexpected, yes but it will be loved."

Sae let loose a small watery laugh, "I've always wanted a child of my own."

"He'll come around too." She scoffed at the statement, "Just give him time."

"I don't want him to feel obligated. I don't want my child to think they are unwanted or a burden." She explained.

Ray took her hand and patted it, "Give him time." He repeated again. He stood, "You can stay here tonight, tomorrow we will find you your own place to stay."

"I couldn't-" He held up a hand to stop her from finishing the sentence.

"I won't hear of it. Get some rest, you need it in your condition. We'll sort it all out tomorrow, you have my word." He gave a wink and left before she could protest more.

Her shoulders slumped, the weight of all her problems pulling them down. Her head hurt from crying and she stared blankly at the canvas door. In her head, without moving a muscle, she prayed; something she had not done sincerely in an age. In her trance she focused her mind into reaching someone, something, in the great beyond to look after her, look after the small life inside of her and the help the man that created it.


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope everyone is enjoying the new route of the story. I'm really enjoying writing an alternate take on my original. With only 2 more episodes of Game of Thrones left, I hope I can finish this without running out of steam. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!**

* * *

True to his word, Ray found Sae her own accommodations. She thought that Sandor would have more to say about their new living arrangements or be surly but it wasn't the case. The space was good for the both of them, she'd set out and help the women in their tasks during the day. She had found some talent in cooking, or at least that she had received some feedback in her talents in cooking. Arya and Sandor had not been ones to have discriminating taste buds.

She made time in her day to walk with Sandor. The further he could go the better his mood got but he never dared bring up the subject of the baby that grew within her. She would talk at him, carefully avoiding the subject as well. Sandor hardly spoke, as he usually did when they had been travelling, he just worked around Sae who seemed to have more than enough words for the two of them. She would sit on the stump of a felled tree while he toiled with some trivial work, talking about the mundane happenings of her day, asking him simple questions but usually talking over his answer. It didn't seem to bother him.

Sometimes she'd just sit and watch him meticulously work. His leg still was not strong enough to do long bouts of physical labour on his feet but he kept himself occupied. He'd sharpen the blades on the axes or cut strips of leather for the construction. Sae wondered what went on in his brain while he worked. She wanted him to ask about the baby, the baby that made her sick every morning and every evening, the baby that made her crave fresh berries and mutton, the baby that exhausted her to her very core, the baby they had created together. But he'd never ask, especially not now. Not with it so hidden that no one would know to look at her. Sometimes she wondered if he had forgotten.

But she'd catch him, a quick subtle glance to her midsection, longer if he thought she wasn't looking. She'd kept repeating what septon Ray had said to her 'give him time' over and over in her mind when she did spot his glances. Even Tywin in his cold uncaring way would ask about their child and even check with the Maester's to make sure she wasn't lying. Saebyl didn't delude herself into thinking it was for any sort of affection for her or the babe but merely so that his legacy would live on. Sae just wanted him to care a little bit, even if it was anger or disgust in her, she just wanted a sign that he thought about them.

This nebulous act of them pretending like nothing was wrong or different was driving her insane. Even that they weren't arguing, it felt wrong. It wasn't them. So she continued watching him as he did her. She'd blither on about nothing hoping one day he'd finally snap at her like he used to.

A month of this strange dynamic continued. Her belly had grown enough that all her old clothing had become uncomfortable, being too tight when she sat. She packed them into a trunk and was lent some plain dresses from Faelin. They were not nearly as nice as her old clothing, all tones of browns and beige and lacking the rich colour and embroidery she was used too. She had also stopped worrying about tying back her hair in braids to keep it safe while travelling. She let her curls be free, maybe tying back a few strands while she worked.

"New dress." Sandor commented when she approached him while grooming his horse.

She smoothed her hands over the rough fabric, "Yes, I was getting too large for my old dresses, so I guess these will have to do until I can fit them again." She looked at him, wondering if now he'd finally comment about the baby but he just turned his back to her. Something in her snapped, needing him to acknowledge her, "You know, because of the baby." She said spitefully. Still he said nothing, keeping his large back turned to her. Sae could just scream."Hello?"

"What?" He snapped, glancing over his shoulder.

"Just making sure you hadn't gone deaf on me." She spat.

"Well, I haven't." He said, turning back to the work he was doing.

Sae clenched her fists, miming like she was beating them against his spine, "You are impossible, you know that!?" She said through clenched teeth, not wanting to yell to cause a scene.

"Took you this fucking long to figure that out?" He replied coolly, still not looking at her.

Sae fumed, "No, I knew it before but I didn't realize the lengths you'd go to." Still he made no movement towards her which only infuriated her more. She desperately wanted him to yell at her, argue back, stand over her to make her feel small.

"What do you want from me, woman?" It wasn't the calm passive nature that he delivered the question that bothered her but the lack of nickname. He used to call her Moonbeam, but even that was too much effort for him, he didn't care for her anymore and that hurt more than anything else.

She clenched her jaw, "Fine. I get it. I'll leave you alone." She turned and was about to head off but stopped, wanting to add another scathing remark but none came. She marched away to hide in her tent so no one would see her cry.

And true to her word she kept her distance from him. No longer did she tag along side his walks, no longer watched him work, and tried to avoid contact with him as much as possible. He didn't want her, he had proven that. This child was a burden to him that much was clear and she had no time for anyone who would not love her child.

Two weeks had passed since their lack of an argument. Sae sat with Faelin and a few other women, sewing. Sae had decided to that she would be a good use of her time to make herself a few dresses she and her expanding belly could grow into. Faelin sat near, being the far superior seamstress and lending a helping hand whenever Saebyl encountered a problem.

"He's staring again." Faelin said in a low tone so that only Sae could hear. The other three women were chatting so brightly to one another they didn't notice.

Sae's nostrils flared in annoyance, "Let him." she said spitefully.

The older woman glanced between the two, "May I ask what happened?"

"Nothing happened." She replied truthfully.

"Nothing?" Faelin repeated. She nodded, still focusing on her stitching. "I'm sorry, but if nothing happened then why haven't you spoken to him in a fortnight, and he stands over there like a dog in the rain?"

Sae sighed heavily, lowering the work in her hands, "He's not a man of many words. He shows his affections in strange ways…" She glanced up to where he was standing, pretending not to be looking at her, "I went to talk to him- trying to get him to show any sort of emotion at me...rage is usually the easiest for me to get from him," She laughed, "But he gave me nothing...absolutely nothing. Told me he was done with me without uttering a word."

"Then why is he still staring." The other woman asked again.

"Probably just wants me in his tent for a night. I'm the only one that doesn't flinch at the sight of him." She replied meanly.

Faelin frowned, "He'd be a fool to push away someone as lovely as you."

"No I was the fool for crawling into his lap that night." She shook her head, "My mother would have a fit if she knew. 'Well at least he's not some sellsword'" She mimicked in a vicious tone.

Faelin let out an involuntary laugh, "I'm sorry, but my mother was such the same. There's nothing much that compares to a man who knows how to wield a sword, is there?" A mischievous grin crept across her face.

Saebyl was taken aback for a second, but laughed, "Especially dangerous men." The pair giggled softly to themselves, catching the attention of the other women but refused to divulge their secret.

* * *

Sandor didn't know what he had done to get Saebyl to stop talking to him. He sat on a bench carefully honing the blade of an axe and stared at her. He barely noticed Ray plop himself heavily beside him.

"Think that blade is sharp enough." He commented, Sandor didn't look but her could practically see that annoying mischievous look in his eye.

"Not sharp enough for that one's skinny arms." He said, pointing the axe at the young man who was sadly trying to split a log in half but having no luck with it.

"You sure? Nothing else that's keeping you rooted to this spot?" He asked in an annoyingly knowing tone.

It was true, this axe was sharp enough, could easily take the man's head clean off if he wanted too. But Saebyl sat across the way, her and a few other women, sitting relaxedly in the grass, mending some clothing and laughing together. Her laugh always reached his ears, like music, not that he had ever cared much for songs but that infernal woman's would get stuck in his head.

This country living seemed to agree with her or maybe it was the security of having a bed every night and people that weren't trying to kill her. Or, it was that ominous little thing growing inside her, the thing that kept him up at night, that snuck up in his thoughts if he wasn't careful. She had changed with it, softer almost. The hard line of her jaw easing, her eyes softer, cheeks perpetually flushed. She had abandoned the clothing she had worn since King's Landing, deep rich colours with intricate embroidery. He was actually impressed with how well they had held up but they were showing the signs of hard wear. Now she wore plain clothes, devoid of the colour and richness. Not that they were bad by any stretch, the plain clothes just accentuated how not plain she was.

"What's gone on between you two?" Ray asked, it wasn't the first time, though usually he tried in a more roundabout way. This was harder to deflect.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno."

And that was the truthful answer. He had tried to be calm around her, tried not shouting. Not with her in the delicate condition she found herself in. He could recall when he was very young, his mother sick in bed pregnant with his younger sister. How frail his mother seemed, how much the babe took from her. The Maester explained to him that it was hard work to grow a child. It was hard to imagine Saebyl ever appearing so frail and listless as his mother had been.

He didn't know what to do. This was never a situation he thought he'd find himself in. He had never wanted to marry, no woman should be subject to that- though of course his brother had gone through three wives, all dying in mysterious circumstances. He'd never lay a hand on a woman. The whore's in the brothels served their purpose but even then that had been limited. He hated the way they stared at him, the way the one he picked would flinch when she drew the short straw. Saebyl had never done that, not once.

Their first meeting had been at King's Landing. He had heard Cersei and Robert argue about it for weeks before hand, the Queen was trying everything in her power to make sure that her father did not bring his mistress to the capital. Robert never did any favours for that woman and so Saebyl proudly walked arm in arm with Tywin Lannister into the great hall. He remembered watching her, she had the whole court in a twitter and she had singled him out, making direct eye contact with him and curtseying low to give him an ample view down the low neck of her black gown. She smiled at him, a true and genuine smile. Not one that mocked him, or forced out of duty. She had never once diverted her gaze from him when he passed in the hall. She had always been more terrified of the vile prince he watched over or Meryn Trant.

"Come on now, there had to have been something. You two were getting on famously a little while ago." Ray asked, nudging him with his elbow.

"If I fucking knew what that woman wanted-" He growled, "There's no telling what she's on about. She's the maddest woman in the seven fucking kingdoms."

He caught Ray lean back and give Sae an appraising look, "Mad, eh? Never struck me as mad when I spoke to her."

"She crawled into _my_ bed. Didn't fucking put a hand on her until then." He groused mostly to himself, "One fucking time-"

"Just once?" Ray asked. Sandor's jaw immediately clenched, regretting having opened his mouth.

"Got pushed off a cliff soon after- wasn't a lot of opportunity." He justified but shook his head, "She was drunk- I was drunk- been a long time on the road. Must have sobered up."

The other man shook his head, "Nah that's not it, my friend. That woman sees no one else but you. Even now, she knows you're sitting here. Look at the care she takes not to look this way." He chuckled, "She still wants you."

"She hasn't talked to me in weeks. She just wants some attention, I know what she's like- not happy unless all eyes are on her." He spat more out of jealousy then anything else.

Ray clapped his hand on his shoulder, "She has everyone here's attention except yours. She wants yours, she's all but said it to me."

"And why would the most beautiful woman in fucking Westeros want any attention from me?" He asked sarcastically, turning to give Ray a withering look.

The man laughed brightly, "Why don't you go ask her?"

He scoffed, "If it were so easy, just start a fight- not good for her- not good for the pup."

Ray crossed his arms and turned back to look on to where Saebyl worked, "Then give her a reason to talk to you."

* * *

Another few weeks went by and her avoidance of the brooding hound was getting harder. He always to be around every corner that she turned. It also did not help that she felt more and more conspicuous with every passing week. Her belly had swelled much quicker this time around than the last. If the loose skirts on her dress caught just right, the evidence was there. Not that she minded though.

This country life had been suiting her immensely. She had fallen in love with the hills and the small forest near them. She had even come to like her bland coloured clothing. She had always fussed about getting dirty and ruining the embroidery but with these new, more comfortable, clothing she could roll in the grass to her heart's content...not that she did anyway.

But the biggest improvement was her mind. It finally felt at ease, at least more at ease then it had been in an age. Not worrying if anyone was going to kill her and also having enough people surrounding her to feed her extroverted nature, it had done wonders. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she slept properly every night, not waking up in a cold sweat a the sounds of a wolf or her chamber door being thrown open. The only thing that weighed on her mind was still that damnable Hound.

She refused to budge on her stance of not speaking to him unless absolutely necessary. He had to come to her if he wanted to apologize- or fight about apologizing. She had foolishly thought she could open a tiny part of her heart to him and it had gotten her nowhere. Just regretting her decision like she always had when it came to men.

Sae nearly crashed into him, turning quickly after dumping the water they had used to rinse of the dirty vegetables for their dinner.

"Seven hells!" She exclaimed, clutching at where her locket used to be, still missing it not being around her neck. When he didn't react or move she huffed, "Did you want something?"

He stared at her, like she was a puzzle that he was trying to figure out, not his usual standing tall and brooding to try and intimidate her. Something was clearly on his mind, and must have been for a while. She had seen this look from afar when she caught him staring at her.

"If you're quite finished," She said, annoyed and tried to push past him.

"My tent," He finally spoke, "Meet me there after dinner."

"Why?" She asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

His jaw clenched, "Just fucking come, I have something for you." He turned on his heel and marched off. Despite herself she admired his broad back, finally free of his armour she had routinely seen him in since the day they met. She had to shake her head violently, getting the impure thoughts out of her head. They seemed to be filling her mind more and more the further she grew with her pregnancy.

She spent all of dinner stewing about his request, going back and forth between going and giving him a piece of her mind, or not going and sitting and waiting for him to come find her. Faelin attempted to get her into the conversation being had by all the women folk but to no avail. He had something for her, that's what kept ringing loudest to her. Saebyl wished she could be less materialistic like other women, but the concept of gifts had always delighted her regardless of how big or little they were. It's what got her marching to his tent long after dinner, the sun setting quickly over the hills. She waited as long as she could, hoping he was squirming with anticipation of her arrival.

That was something that drove her crazy about him. He never showed that he wanted her, at least not in a way she could easily see. Most men were so blatantly obvious, eyes switching between either her breasts or her backside. Tywin had watched her, like a lion would watch their prey before striking. His gaze was so intense that there was no misconstruing what was on his mind. Bronn had been obvious but with exception, his eyes flicked up and down quickly but would lock with hers and he'd smirk. That damnable smirk, he knew the power he possessed over her just as much as she had on him. But Sandor Clegane was different.

She saw that odd look he would give her when she entered his tent, though she brushed it off. She was still frustrated with him and she'd be damned if she let him off easy.

"What did you have to give me?" She asked, snapping at him. That look, she wanted to slap it off him. She held out her hand, hoping it would pick up his pace or annoy him.

"Hang on." He said, almost softly. The tone shook her, making her recoil her hand, it was almost tender- almost. He rummaged in a bag for a moment before finding it. When he turned, whatever it was was small and was completely hidden by his massive hand. He reached out his hand, looking for her to take it.

She cupped both hers together really not knowing what would drop out of it, "Sandor-" A golden chain revealed itself has his grip relaxed, the pendant dropped heavily in her palms, "My locket!" She exclaimed, recognizing it instantly, "It's fixed!" She examined it thoroughly, "I can't believe it! It's fixed, how did you-... why did you have it?" Her eyes snapped up to his.

Something like guilt passed behind those dark sullen eyes of his, "Took it when you were staying here- thought I could fix it," He shrugged.

"You did fix it." She replied, still in awe.

"Took me longer than expected. Couldn't find anyone with a small enough tool- then you wanted nothing to do with me." His voice matched his face, dark and sullen.

Sae looked up at him, "Nothing to do with you?" Her jaw hung open, "You're the one that wanted nothing to do with me! You were the one being an ass!"

His brow furrowed, "I was trying not to fight with you."

"Fight with me? Are you daft? You've fought with me every day since we left King's Landing!" She exclaimed, completely baffled by his statement.

"Not good for you- in your state." He explained, tip toeing around actually saying the word.

She blinked, "You're not serious." His look said otherwise. A bubble of laughter erupted within her and had her double over, unable to catch her breath.

"What's so fucking funny?" He snapped, thoroughly annoyed with her response. She tried to stand up straight and respond but looking at him only made her laugh again.

"I'm sorry-" She gasped out, wiping a tear from her eye. "You're a fucking idiot." She said, the laugh still playing on her lips, "I thought you were done with me."

"Why would I be- What are you on about?" His mood surlier then she had seen in weeks.

The smile dissipated as she shrugged, "After I told you about- about this," She smoothed her hand over the roundness of her belly, she guessed he didn't realize how large she actually was by the widening of his eyes, "You just shut down, you didn't talk to me-"

"Didn't talk before." He interrupted.

"Yes you did, not much but you did. And you'd argue with me but I just thought that you didn't want me after I told you I was pregnant. But I know you're too honourable to just throw me aside," He scoffed at that remark, "It's true! I thought you were waiting for me to leave, so your conscious could be free."

He shook his head and sat heavily on the edge of his bed, "Thought you just came to your senses."

She laughed again, "You stupid dog," She looked at him, taking two steps to close the gap between them, "I told you I wanted you." Carefully, she placed the locket on his small bedside table.

"You were drunk." He replied watching her carefully.

Delicately, she traced her hands over his shoulders, watching his expression carefully, "I might have been, doesn't change what I said." With an even lighter touch, her fingers danced up the side of his neck, relishing in the shiver she saw run down his spine.

"You're going to be the death of me, Moonbeam." He confessed.

She laughed, "Not if I keep bringing you back." She brought her hands up to cup his jaw. His beard was longer, she liked it, she wasn't used to men with beards like his, thick and coarse. She pulled him towards her and planted a soft almost chaste kiss on his mouth. "So enough of this ridiculousness. I will not have you avoiding me just because you have some absurd notion that if we argue it will hurt the baby."

He grunted in a tone that obviously conveyed that he was not convinced. Sae rolled her eyes and grabbed both his hands, placing them both on where their child grew. His posture became even more rigid than before, holding so still as if he were to move wrong she would shatter in a million pieces.

"You don't have to worry, I've done this before." She placed her small hands atop his, still sensing worry she rubbed her thumbs softly along his knuckles, "You've never been one ounce as cruel as he was to me- ever."

"Cunt." He growled, "You shouldn't have had to go through that."

She smiled sadly, "Perhaps not, but it is done. That was then, this is now." They stayed in this position, him waiting for a sign of movement from within, she still watching trying to offer small solace.

"I don't know how to do this." He finally confessed.

She chuckled softly, "I don't know either. Never got to that part." There was clearly more on his mind but was failing to voice. "I never had a father and my mother- well- there was things I would change about her. I know how I want to raise my children, I don't want them to fear me, or hate me but I don't want to coddle them- though I know I will." She smiled and took a seat on Sandor's lap, knees straddling his, protruding belly pressing into him. "Out here, they're away from all that shit that we had to go through. No spoiled princes, no court politics- No one gives a rat's ass out here."

"We gonna be religious zealots now, Moonbeam?" His arms circling around her to hold her secure in his lap.

She let out a little laugh, "Fuck no, the gods have pissed on me enough. I won't bother them if they don't bother me." She brushed her thumb over his scarred cheek, "We can do this."

"You can do it." He sighed, looking more tired then he had ever seen him.

She shook her head, "You'll do better than you think. You took care of the worst child in the seven kingdoms." She said, cocking her head, watching him curiously.

He avoided her gaze, finding those amethyst eyes too intense for him, "I was his dog, I only did what he or his mother ordered."

"Perhaps, but you helped me watch over Sansa," He gave a small nod, "And Arya- you kept her safe."

"Ran off the first chance she got." He grouched.

She moved his head to look at her again, "That's not true. She had plenty of opportunity to run before that. She thought you were dead and for all she knew I had gone with Brienne and Pod. She was taking care of herself because her protector was gone." She placed a tiny kiss on his furrowed brow, "Besides, I'll be there too. You just do what you do best, protect. Protect me, protect this baby and we'll be fine."

"Then you gotta promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't die when you have the damned thing." This made Saebyl laugh out loud and crash her mouth into his.

"I will do everything in my power to keep that promise."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry everyone that I missed last week. My grandfather passed away last week and I just didn't have the wherewithal to post the next chapter.**

 **But I need some help! Now that we've had the finale of the series, I can go two different routes with my ending. I think I may write both but I'd like some input to see if you'd like me to stick to the shows cannon or if I tweak somethings and give a bit of a happier(?) ending. Sorry I don't want to be spoiler-y but those of you who have watched it will know. Please let me know what you think I should do!**

 **And as always please leave a comment letting me know what you thought!**

* * *

Sandor woke before Saebyl in the morning. He felt like he was replaying that night in the brothel all over again. Unsure of how to hold her, worried that he'd roll over and crush the baby, unbelieving that she once again crawled into his bed. This time seemed even more like a dream than the first. He had been drunk last time, her as well, it was easy for the memories to slip from his grasp and to blame the rest on the alcohol. Not this time, this time they had been stone cold sober and he could remember every minute of it.

Every sound she made, every touch she gave, the way her wild curls bounced freely and caught the light of the little lantern she had lit, it was burned into his memory. She was absolutely ferocious and wild, her lips like a swarm of bees, attacking him at every turn, for good measure. Anytime her mouth was left to its own devices it was crying out, for the entire camp to hear. Not that he minded, only fueled his ego and passion for her. Though not as much as that rounded belly that housed his child did.

He never imagined himself to have any children, less so to actually be a father in their lives, so this newfound protectiveness over Saebyl surprised him. While her hands clawed his back, raked through his hair and pushed at his chest, his always sought out that bump. He wanted to protect them, wrap his arms around her and yell 'mine' as loud as he could and keep people away, keep her all to himself.

But there would be no way in all the seven hells that Saebyl would allow a man to possess her like that. She was too wild, too fearsome, sometimes he wondered how Tywin put up with her. Her stubbornness in never listening to what a man told her was both the thing that he admired most in her and also drove him the most insane. She was not the woman in a thousand years he would have imagined having his children, maybe some homely girl from a nothing house with barely anything to her name- not this magnificently irritating creature curled into his chest.

He felt her stir against him,the telltale signs of her waking. He was surprised she had slept so late, usually she was the one up with the sun. He didn't dare move a muscle, nearly holding his breath for fear of disturbing her. She let out a small content sigh, a hand raising slowly to rub her eye and finally moved to look up at him.

"You alright? Am I so hideous in the morning?" She laughed cheerfully, resting her chin on his chest. His annoyed glare made her laugh again, "I haven't slept like that in ages" She pushed off of him, stretching her back like a cat. "What's with you?" She finally asked after too long of a silence.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" He voiced, much like the first time they had done this.

Saebyl rolled her eyes, "What's it going to take to convince you that you're alive?" A smirk played across her lips, "Maybe-?" She finished her sentence by taking a seat on his lap.

"Moonbeam-" He tried to stop her but her thighs straddling his were hard to ignore.

"You're alive Sandor Clegane, you don't get to die until I tell you you can." She grinned, "Though I may take it as a compliment that every time we share a bed, you think you've died and gone to heaven." She laughed musically.

"Never said this was heaven, Moonbeam. Figured this was the Seven Hells tormenting me." He dared to allow his hands to trace up her thighs.

She hummed with amusement, "This is not the Seven Hells I was taught about, then." She leaned into him, tantalizingly close to his mouth, "This is much more fun."

* * *

It was no secret what they had been up to when they finally left their tent, late for breakfast. Saebyl didn't care, she was used to people always knowing about her intimate life, as it had been the topic of discussion when she had been with Tywin at Casterly Rock. Sandor however did not appreciate the eyes on him, though that new bounce in her step easily made him forget about the looks they were getting.

"Kiss and make up?" Ray said, later in the day sitting beside Sandor while he stretched out his aching leg.

"Could say that." He grunted back.

Ray smirked, "Thought you'd be more chipper."

"Fuck off." He groaned.

"Only teasing, friend." He clapped him on the shoulder. "I hope this helps you on your path to healing. The lass wants to help you, you'd be wise to let her."

"I think I'm learning that." He confessed, "She doesn't take 'no' lightly."

Ray let out a barking laugh, "Slow learner then."

The Hound snorted, "Was never the bright one, it's why they stuck a sword in my hand."

"Luckily she's smart enough for the both of you." The septon gestured to where Sae chatted animatedly with Faelin. Sandor nodded, watching her carefully.

"Too smart for her own good sometimes, I think." Sandor replied.

Septon Ray shrugged, "Well, she got you here and that's all I care about." He chuckled, "You're a good worker, even with a leg down you get more done than anyone else here."

He let out another snort, "You don't have enough wine, so hard work has to do."

Ray agreed, "Hard work keeps the mind occupied." They both nodded in solidarity. In their silence, Saebyl caught their looks. She smiled brightly and with some difficulty hauled herself up to sit with the two men.

"You two talking about me?" She grinned, resting one hand on the top of her belly and the other on her hip.

"I was telling my friend here about what good luck he's had." Ray explained, standing to offer his seat to her.

She gratefully accepted the spot, "I don't know about 'good' luck." She chuckled, nudging Sandor with her shoulder.

The septon shrugged, "From where I'm standing, it seems like good luck." He replied with a smile and a nod, dismissing himself from the conversation.

"Fucking hate it when he does shit like that." Sandor grumbled, bending his knee and stretching it out again.

"Stop, he's a good man and he's looked out for us- besides, wouldn't you rather him tease than preach at you about the teachings of the seven?" Sae asked, leaning in on him.

He gave a tiny smirk, "Always gotta be right, Moonbeam?"

"Well- Oh!" She exclaimed, sentence cut short by her clutching her midsection. Sandor nearly leapt off his seat.

"What's wrong." He asked, panic in his eyes.

Sae looked up and him and grinned, "This," She grabbed his large hand and placed it on her belly. He looked at her blankly until it happened again. The babe inside kicked savagely from within. Sandor's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "I've been feeling him move quite a bit lately but nothing so strong as that." She laughed when the babe kicked again.

"The fuck-" Sandor moved his hand to follow the tiny thrashing from inside. Saebyl watched him with a smile playing on her lips as he waited more movement. When it dawned on him what he was doing he quickly retracted his hand. "You're alright?"

"I'm fine, it's good, it means they're strong and healthy." She positively beamed, absentmindedly running a hand over where the child had kicked last.

Sandor's stoney exterior came back up, "Good." He said simply, sitting rigidly beside her.

"I was wondering if you'd eat with me?" She asked him, almost timidly.

He nodded, not looking at her, "Yeah, sure-" She made to get up but he put up a hand, "I'll get it. Shouldn't be working so hard." She wanted to argue with him but she thought better of it. She hummed happily to herself, pleased with how strong her child grew within her and more so Sandor's reaction to feeling them as well.

Saebyl had always thought that she needed to be in a large court, surrounded by people to enchant and beguile. Country life never having appealed to her, even when one noble lord offered to whisk her away to his cottage where no one would bother them, the thought bored her. Having the same person to talk to day in and day out was such a dreary thought, she liked conversation. That was the worst part of the journey from King's Landing, having one moping dog and a small scared wolf pup didn't make for the most stimulating conversations. Sae had always thought she needed the big castle full of people to serve as her audience but she was quickly learning that this tiny community was satisfying that need completely. In fact, it was better, these people cared about her. There was no secrets being whispered behind her back, no plots being brewed. They were there to work together and anyone that didn't threaten that was welcome.

"The fuck you smiling about?" Sandor asked rudely as he returned with their plates.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Nothing." She lied. Sandor grunted and took his seat next to her again. They ate in relative silence, sitting close enough that their legs touched but staring ahead or at their plates. It was a comfortable silence, so much so that Saebyl boldly leaned her head against his shoulder and continued to eat.

"You said he earlier." Sandor finally said, breaking their silence.

"What?" She sat up and looked at him.

"You called the babe 'he'." He stated again, noisily licking off the remnants of food off of his fingers.

"Oh," Sae smiled to herself, "I don't know, I flip between the two but it's been 'he' since it started kicking like this." She shrugged, "It feels different than last time. I feel different,- bigger that's for sure." She laughed.

"No one would call you 'big', Moonbeam." He replied, glancing at the remaining food on her plate.

Without missing a beat, she put her plate onto his empty one, "If you had known me before- you would see how wrong you are." She chirped back, "Though I shouldn't be surprised. Lay with giants and you get a giant baby." She glanced at him and noticed a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth but he didn't say anything. "I should get back, I would like to have dinner with you as well."

He nodded, finishing the last of her scraps. She smiled brightly and turned to leave but he caught her wrist, "Moonbeam,-" She looked at him with anticipation, "Don't work too hard." He said genuinely. A bright smile spread across her lips.

"I won't." She nodded. When he didn't immediately let go of her, she leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his mouth, completely catching him by surprise. "I'll see you at dinner." she practically skipped off, feeling pretty pleased that she still had some sort of allure even in her state.

* * *

The days passed and they found a routine, one that worked for the pair of them. It gave them their space but enough connection that kept their bickering to a minimum; though not altogether gone. They'd take their meals together, Saebyl making sure that Sandor ate. She had quickly found that when the man got working he would go for hours without food, she had always made sure the group had eaten on the road, having worried about Arya's health. He just wanted to work, especially in the middle of a task, he wouldn't stop until it was done. Often she'd sit and watch him finish up while their food got cold and their normal bickering soon followed.

It was nice, quaint, domestic and Saebyl found herself growing more and more accustomed to it every day. The simplicity of it all was growing on her, maybe it was her maternal instinct kicking in but she enjoyed getting out of bed in the mornings and breathing in the cool crisp air everyday. She could see her child being raised here, even with the prospect of winter on the horizon, she liked thinking about her child and any others that may follow running freely outdoors.

The winter didn't scare her, even though she hated the cold, Sandor had proven time and time again that he'd protect her from anything that came their way. These days, however, there was far fewer threats against their well being but he still still stood by her, making sure she rested, keeping on eye on her whenever she was within sight. It made Saebyl blush like a schoolgirl whenever he showed her the smallest amounts of concern or tenderness. She would have never guessed it of him before they arrived here but just as this life seemed to be fitting well on her, it was even more suited for him.

He was far from being a pleasant sociable man but he was heads and tails better then he had been. Saebyl had often stumbled onto him and Ray having full conversations and he had even stopped glowering and trying to scare off the rest of the flock.

"You two seem to be doing well." Faelin commented after watching Sandor diligently walk Sae to where the other women were working, even going so far as stooping to allow her to give him a small kiss.

"It's the country air, I think. We may have finally got the stink of King's Landing off of us." She laughed, picking up her needle and thread and settling into her work.

Faelin chuckled, "I suppose, but he seems less-"

"Like a complete ass?" Sae offered.

"Grouchey," Faelin gave more kindly, "Dare I say that you may have had a good influence on him?"

Saebyl let out a loud laugh, making the other ladies look up from their work, "Sorry-, I think he's just content. No one cares who we are here, it's nice. People don't even gawk at his scars anymore. He doesn't say it but I know it bothers him, doesn't like being a freak." She leaned in closer to her friend and lowered her voice, "Truth be told, I don't think he likes being scary either. I think he's always wanted a life like this."

The motherly figure put a hand on Sae's belly, "With this as well?"

Sae smiled down at the woman's hands and put her own beside, "I think so. At least, his actions are leading me to believe it."

"My mother used to say that actions speak louder than words. Not everyone is good with words." She smiled at the younger woman and withdrew her hand. "And you seem to be well."

"I feel huge." Sae confessed.

"It won't be so long until it's over. Then you'll miss this." Faelin chuckled, picking her work back up.

Saebyl rolled her eyes, "I'm sure that's true but right now, I'm done. I should have picked a smaller man."

Faelin laughed, "My husband was not such a great beast of a man and yet our children were all born large." She shrugged, "Perhaps you're carrying twins?"

"Twins?" Her eyes went large, one was daunting enough.

"It's a possibility. Don't worry, I've helped deliver twins as well." The elder replied nonchalantly.

"We'll have to cross that bridge when it comes." Sae gave a little nervous laugh.

"I wouldn't say anything to your man there." Faelin said, giving a mischievous little smirk.

Sae chuckled, "By the Seven, I wouldn't dream of it. He may actually run if he thinks that there may be two. He just got on board for one." The two women laughed and continued their work.

* * *

Mobility only got more difficult for Saebyl and the exhaustion ached her to her bones. Sandor often had to shake her awake, having given up trying to slip seamlessly from her side. Breathing was a chore in itself and she relied heavily on Sandor's strong arm helping her up the steeper of hills. Luckily, he made almost a full recovery, only complaining after an excessively long day or when it rained but like the loyal hound he was, he stayed by her.

Saebyl knew very little about love, she thought she may have been in love when she was young but as she grew she realized that was just infatuation. She had never any love for Tywin, only love she felt was for the gifts and notoriety that being in his bed gave. Bronn had always just been a friend and loved him as such but romantic love like in the songs? No. Sandor, on the other hand, confused her. She had notions of what love was from fairy tales and songs and the gossip of other women, how they would blither on and on about their true love. Sae didn't know what she and Sandor had was love, or a mutual respect that blossomed into something else, or was if it were all proximity. They had spent so much time forced together that it just seemed natural.

If it was love, it wasn't like anything she thought it would be. No poetic words had ever been exchanged between them, no grand gestures. She never thought that she'd ever want to physically harm the person she was in love with but she often fantasized about slapping that gloomy look off his face when he was in a mood. Nor did she think she'd fight with her love. Arguing with Sandor was one of her favourite pastimes, seeing just how many ways she could aggravate him, only to have him come crawling back to her. Regardless of her feelings, she did appreciate him wholly and completely. Though his exterior did not read it, he was thoughtful when it came to her well being, he took notice of the things she said. She had told him offhandedly in conversation that her craving for carrots had only increased tenfold as their child grew bigger. At the next meal, double the serving of carrots appeared on the plate he brought her. But nearly in the same breath her could drive her so insane with his foul attitude and brooding nature that she wished she had just left him at the bottom of that cliff.

But what she knew was that she loved her children. Her life changed entirely the moment she knew she was with child. Even though she lost her first, she was a mother and always felt that in her heart. This time was no different except she had a loyal guard dog by her side day in and day out. No one would be attacking her in the night, not without him knowing. Though as she got closer and closer to giving birth her fear mounted. She tossed and turned in the night, unable to shake the thoughts of her first pregnancy from her head.

"Moonbeam-" Sandor's voice groaned out into the darkness, his arm trying to hold her still.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry." She whispered, still trying to adjust herself into a more comfortable position.

"Stop fuckin moving, then." He grumbled, face into the pillow.

"I can't sleep," She confessed, her voice trembling, trying not to cry in her frustration.

Sandor curled his arm tighter around her, "Try." He replied unsympathetically. She let out a tiny sob, unable to hold back her discomfort, but it got his attention. He let go and propped himself up on his elbow to look at her though there was no light in the room, "Are you alright?"

There was a long pause, only the gentle breeze rustling the tree could be heard.

"I'm scared." She finally confessed.

"Why?" He asked, though his tone was not gentle.

She chewed her lip in the darkness, trying to find the words, "What if this all falls apart? What if we're not ready for winter? What if-" Her thoughts started flooding her mouth but were damned by his large hand cupping the side of her face.

"Moonbeam-" He said again. "Cersei's not coming for us."

Her voice released another sob, "I know that-"

"Tywin's not fucking taking you from me." He growled, "You're safe with me. Both of you." Saebyl wasn't able to hold back her tears at that. Sandor just pulled her tight to his chest and allowed her to cry but once the tears ceased she was able to find some rest.


	21. Chapter 21

**I can't believe I screwed up my own upload schedule. I'm so sorry. Hopefully this chapter makes up for me being a day late!  
Please leave a comment, it genuinely means a lot and I try to reply to any I get!**

 **I have more to say but I'll put it at the end of the chapter to avoid spoilers**

* * *

"You need to sit!" Sandor practically shouted at her.

Saebyl stomped her foot, "I'm fine!"

"Tell her to rest!" He bellowed at Faelin who was passing by.

Saebyl, in fear of her due date, never sat down long enough to think about how big she had grown and how any day her child could be here. Everyone tried to make her sit and rest but she always seemed to find something to keep her moving. It was all going too well, nothing in her life had been this simple, not even when she was a child.

"Saebyl, you need to rest, your body needs it." Faeling said, gently taking the basket of food from her arms.

"I'm fine! Why does not one seem to understand this?" She practically shrieked, others started to stare at her outburst.

"Can't you just listen to what the fucking woman says?" Sandor snapped back.

Sae shot a glare at him, "I don't expect you to understand a thing that's happening to me right now."

"Moonbeam-" He growled, towering over her.

"Woah, hey! What's going on here?" Septon Ray marched through the crowd, finding the source of interest.

"Nothing's wrong." She snapped, feeling like her face was on fire in the frustration and embarrassment of this whole scene.

"Obviously something's wrong, is it the child?" Ray asked, eyes quickly flicking to her midsection, concern written all over his face.

"The only child with an issue here is her." Sandor cut in.

Sae opened her mouth to retort but Faelin stepped in before most nasty insults could be thrown, "She's just anxious. She's not resting when she should, it's normal so close to the end." She offered sagely.

An expression of understanding washed over the septon, "Ah, I see. Well then," He hooked his arm around Saebyl's, "It seems like you need to rest, maybe I could keep you some company while you do so?"

She glanced around at everyone smiling and nodding and she caved, allowing Ray to escort her away from the small crowd that was forming to a pleasant little bench under a tree.

"I didn't mean to make a scene." She apologized as he helped her to her seat.

"That's alright, we're just concerned for your wellbeing." He replied, taking a seat next to her.

"I'm really alright." She said, even though that short walk had her out of breath. "Despite what it may seem."

"Must be a little scary, being out here, not really knowing anyone, friends and family miles away." The man sympathized.

Sae smiled sadly at him, "I'm scared because this is the happiest I've been in a long while and happiness has never lasted long for me." She sighed, "No one is trying to kill me here, or expecting anything other than a 'good morning' everyday. It's hard to believe…"

"My dear, I have no intentions of having this all to go away-"

"I know, but every time I find a place I think I'm happy with it blows up. I was happy as a young girl, playing with my friends freely but I had to be taught on how to be a proper lady, to grow up and be more clever than all of them because of my name. Then I thought I could be happy in the arms of a mercenary I had met when I snuck away from my mother's watchful eye. He told me he loved me but then he left and never came back. I thought I'd be happy with my Lannister baby, secure with the gold and Casterly Rock behind him but Cersei took him from me." She twisted Tyce's pendant around in her hands, "Then I thought I had it in the company of Sansa Stark, she treated me well and kept Cersei's eyes off me. I even made a friend in a lover I had-" She let out a watery laugh, "but I ran my mouth and the Blackwater was on fire and, like that, it was gone again. That only led to an adventure of disappointments. It's all starting to feel familiar here."

"Aye that is a harrowing tale but you are safe here, probably the safest person I know. You've got that big beast watching over you at all times." He reassured her, taking her hand in both of his and giving it a squeeze. "And Faelin is an excellent midwife, I have no doubt she'll bring your child safely into this world."

"Then what? I live happily ever after with that brute?" She gave a cheeky smirk.

"Well, I could talk him into marrying you so you can call him husband." That made Saebyl let out a loud laugh.

"You're very funny, you know." She giggled, giving him a nudge with her elbow.

The man shrugged, "People seem to respond better to humour than lecture." He glanced at her, "I don't know what the future holds, Saebyl. I'm not some oracle, just a man who found his path. I can't- nay- I won't tell you it's going to be an easy road. Winter is in the air and that's difficult for the lowest of peasants to the King's and Queen's that seem to be all over this land. But you- you're a survivor, he's-" He pointed to Sandor across the way, "is definitely a survivor. As long as you don't lose faith, you two will survive."

"Faith in what?" She asked, looking at the septon with tired but hopeful eyes.

He smiled with a little shrug, "Just faith,- in yourself, in him, in each other, in your will for survival."

"A septon that doesn't encourage prayer, odd." She smirked.

"If it keeps you on the side of the living, don't stop what you're doing." He laughed boisterously. "Your life is just beginning. Enjoy what you have right now, don't worry too much about the future." He patted her hand in a fatherly way. "This is all my philosophical way to tell you to rest."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." She mock pouted, making him laugh.

"You'll have plenty of time to be busy once this child comes." He said, getting up from his seat, "I'll let him know that you've finally given up your protest and are resting. Is there anything I can fetch you?"

"Some sewing maybe? Something that doesn't require effort but will keep me busy."

He gave a nod and was off, leaving Saebyl alone with her thoughts and active child within her. Her time was getting closer and with that her nervousness grew, as would any mother. She just hoped and prayed that their life would hold up a bit longer for her to be able to have her child safely. She didn't fool herself into thinking they would be here with Ray forever, that never seemed to be the case for her but perhaps they could stay until their child was a little older, stronger, able to travel. Maybe they could go to Winterfell before winter comes fully, Sansa had always made it seem so quaint compared to the hustle of King's Landing. Of course, she had no idea who was ruling since nearly all the Starks were either dead, being held hostage or missing.

Her troubling thoughts were shadowed by Sandor looming over her, "Finally listening?" He grumbled.

Sae rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm resting. Are you happy?" She shot back.

He grunted in approval, "Was told to bring you this." He presented her with a cup full of steaming liquid.

She leaned in and peered into the cup, wrinkling her nose at it, "What is it?"

"Dunno, Faelin told me to give it to you." He replied. When she took it from his hands he wait a few moments more.

"You don't need to watch over me at every second. I'll be alright." She said, testing the liquid and finding it to be quite pleasant.

"Moonbeam-"

"What?" She groused.

"Don't like you sitting alone. Something could happen. Doesn't have to be me, just stay close to someone." He explained, still looming over her and not trying to ease his tone in anyway. She glared at him, still feeling defiant despite septon Ray's efforts, "Please." He added to the end.

Sae blew a stray curl from her vision, "Fine. I'll stay close to someone. Nothing happens to me without someone knowing about it." She conceded. "Don't you have work to do?"

"It can wait." He replied, still not moving from his spot.

She sighed, "It's lovely that you care and all but you do not need to be my shadow. Ray is coming back soon." His glowering stare told her he was not budging until someone else came to relieve him of duty. "You gonna stand there until you take root or are you going to sit?"

"I'm fine here." His gaze obviously flicked down to her ample bosom that could not be contained even in this more modest dress.

She gasped and covered up, "You beast!" She scolded, a smile on her lips.

"You're not disrupting her rest are you?" Ray's voice called from behind Sandor.

"He's just being a lecherous mutt, but now he can go." Sae said, laughter still in her voice, and waved Sandor off. With one more blatant look down her neckline he stalked off. Saebyl grinned, despite herself, liking that at least someone was finding her desirable in her engorged state.

* * *

Just when she thought she couldn't get any larger, she did and kept on going. She was done being pregnant, the weight she carried was exhausting. Most days she was last to wake up and first to retire, but it was next to impossible to sleep. She was up almost every hour trying to get comfortable, she knew it drove Sandor insane but he had the decency never to voice his annoyances. Though guilt rested deep in her stomach whenever she wished for it to be over. She had thought that she wanted to enjoy the feeling of safely carrying a child to term because of the loss of her first son. She wanted to remember every feeling, every kick, even every food that turned her stomach; she wanted to remember it because she had so few memories of Tyce.

She didn't even remember giving birth to him, she knew must have but her mind had blocked all memory of it, protecting her from the horror. She never even got to hold her son, he was swept away to be buried gods knows where and she was off to King's Landing before she could even ask. Sae knew she had been too young the first time, too immature and especially to care for a child with such a wealthy and dangerous name. He would have never been safe if Cersei's first attempts hadn't have worked.

A pain wracked through her body, making her jump up straight in bed. Sandor was up with her, fear like their tent was on fire in his eyes. She breathed deeply and the pain subsided quickly.

"The babe?" He asked, hand going protectively over her midsection.

"Faelin said that there may be pains near the end, my body is practicing for when the time comes." She explained, but failed to mention how she had been feeling these pains, though not so intensely for the last few days. Her heart swelled at his concern but she attributed his overt caring to his sudden wake.

"I'll go get her." He moved to pull his trousers and boots back on.

She caught his arm and pulled him back, "It's fine. Nothing is happening, no need to worry." Even in the dark she could feel his unconvinced glare. "I'll talk to her in the morning." She conceded.

"First thing-" He added.

"First thing." She agreed, helping him settle back into the pillows and nuzzling into his warm chest, letting sleep take her again.

Though morning came fast than anticipated and with another violent jolt. Though this time she was not rocked as hard and could wince in silence and not alert the man beside her. She dressed quietly, trying to sneak out before he would wake and interrogate her about her pain.

"You're going to see her?" His grovely voiced asked in not so much a question but an order.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I couldn't sleep, my back was too sore." She lied, quickly leaving the tent. She made it to the table where breakfast was being prepared when another wave of pain hit her. She breathed deeply, trying to ignore it as best she could.

Before she knew it Faelin was at her side, "Are you alright? Is it time?" She asked, concern on her face, checking the young woman over.

"I'm fine, they haven't been coming in a pattern yet, like you said." She explained, allowing Faelin to help her to a seat on a bench.

"It seems like you'll be meeting your child soon though." She put a hand on her stomach, smiling earnestly.

Sae shook her head, "It's still too early. I have time."

Faelin smirked, "Not much. I will prepare your tent just in case. Don't do too much, unless you want this baby to come quicker then I am ready for it." She gave her hand a little squeeze and got up to go to Saebyl and Sandor's tent to prepare it for labour. Sandor had been just behind her and nearly walked into the brisk woman's trajectory, "Ah, ser- you're going to have to find new accomodations for tonight." She informed.

Sandor glared to her then to Saebyl, "What the fuck that's supposed to mean?"

"It means that your child could be coming tonight and we'll need that bed." Faelin explained. "I'm going to prepare it now, so you best be asking someone if they can lend you a cot." Sandor opened his mouth to argue with her but she gently pushed passed him and continued on her way. His glare settled on Saebyl who was overtly avoiding his eye contact.

"Moonbeam-" He growled, but she acted as though she could hear him, "Moonbeam!" He said more forcefully.

"What?!" She snapped back.

"Why is that woman kicking me out of my bed?" He asked rhetorically.

Sae's eyes narrowed, "You know why! She just said!"

"And I thought you said you 'were fine', who am I supposed to believe." He snarled. She shrugged her shoulders, like she was an obstinate teen. "Moonbeam!"

"I don't know! I've never done this before!" She yelled, definitely waking anyone who hadn't got up at the crack of dawn. The fear was starting to settle in the pit of her stomach, she wasn't ready. Her lip trembled as she tried to bite back the tears, she hated looking weak in front of anyone but especially him.

"Fucking hells, woman!" He marched over to her and took and aggressive seat beside her. "How the fuck am I supposed to watch over you if I don't know what's going on?" He said, voice much lower as though he were confessing a secret.

"I don't know what's going on, this is all new to me." She hesitated on her words, "And I'm so scared, Sandor." Her right hand pulled and twisted nervously at her pendant.

He sighed, and with more gentleness then she'd even seen him offer, delicately took her hand from her necklace and firmly gripped it in his, "I know, Moonbeam."

The tears that she had been damming up overflowed, "I don't want to die." She whispered, looking him in the eyes.

"You're not going to die." He squeezed her hand a little tighter. "If you wouldn't let me, I'm not letting you."

She let out a choked laughed, "Okay," She sniffled. Another wave of pain washed over her, making her squeeze his hand tightly but she remembered what Faelin had told her, how to breathe properly. "I can do this."

"You the most stubborn fucking person I know-" Sandor said, holding her hand steady.

"That's saying something." She said through the contraction.

"Aye, it is." He released his grip on her hand when the wave of pain passed and she relaxed, "Better?"

"It's only the beginning." She said with a little laugh. "I think it may be a long day." She sat closer to him, resting her head on his arm, terrified of what the day would bring her.

* * *

On Faelin's advice, Saebyl went about her day as usual. She sat with the women and tried to get some work done but the contractions would come steadily and keep her from the work as well as all the others who were concerned for her. The mothers of the group all offered their advice and recounted tales of their births but Saebyl didn't want to hear it. She was so focused on getting through this so both she and her baby happy and healthy.

Sandor was never far off though, his usual wood chopping or heavy lifting duties seemed to have been shirked for today as he hovered on the outskirts always within view of Saebyl. He was first to her side when she cried out as she went to go get her dinner. The pain nearly dropped her but he was quick to catch her arms.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm-" She tried brushing off until she felt a rush of liquid running down her legs, a sign of quickening labour. "Get Faelin." She said, quickly changing her tune. Sandor was quick to hand her off to septon Ray.

"I know your man would scoff and swear at me but we've all been praying for you and our child's health. We'll continue to do so- and if you need anything else, of course." Ray said, helping her to a chair while they waited for Sandor to return with Faelin.

She chuckled, "I can only imagine what he'd say about your prayers," she put a hand on his arm, "I appreciate them. Even if it just means you're thinking of me. I would ask that you look after him, if something were to happen to either me or the child. No one wants to talk about if I were to die, I just need my wishes to be known, please."

"Of course, my dear." He took her hand in his, "We'll watch over him and the child. I know it won't be easy but I won't let him slip away. We'll keep him going."

"Thank you. I can't even mention it to him. He gets so angry with me." She gave a small laugh, "I just need to know he'll be okay. Despite my best efforts, that brute has grown on me."

"It would be hard not to care about someone who's that devoted to you." He smiled back. Another contraction hit before Sandor could return with Faelin and Ray held her hand and gave a quick prayer to the Mother, to watch over Saebyl as she prepared to give birth.

"Come, my dear. I have everything ready." Faelin offered her hand to Saebyl once the prayer was done. She hoisted herself up with great difficulty and hooked arms with the midwife. Sandor made to follow after them but was stopped by Ray.

"Where do you think you're going?" the septon asked.

"Where the fuck do you think I'm going?" He shot back, fist clenched.

Ray shook his head, "That's women's work in there, my friend. We can't help but I've got something that might. If you'll follow me for a moment." He started walking towards his tent but stopped when he saw the Hound routed to the spot, unsure of which direction he should go in. "It'll just be a moment, then I promise we'll sit outside the tent on guard duty until your child comes into this world."

"Fine." He groused and stalked behind the shorter man. He disappeared into his tent for a moment and returned with two bottles. "I thought with could celebrate."

"Wine?" He asked, snatching one from his hands.

"Who knows how good it is? I just got it from-" Ray tried explaining but the cork was off and already being emptied as he spoke. "Any good?" He asked when Sandor came up for a breath of air.

"It'll do." He replied, turning his back and marching to his tent.

"Do you really want to be so close? It's not quiet work, childbearing." He tried to get him off his track but with no avail.

"I'll hear her regardless where we sit. If something's wrong at least I'll be close." He replied, not looking back.

"Ah, I see. I'll be back then." Septon Ray turned quickly on his heel and left Sandor to find a large log that he could use as a stool. He could hear the two women talking softly though it was too faint to make it out. A musical giggle from Saebyl settled his heart rate somewhat but he sat poised, ready to help at a moments notice. He barely noticed Ray drop a large wooden crate beside him. "We're going to be here a while, thought you could use distraction." On top of the crate he threw down a leather pouch.

"I don't need distracting." He replied, glancing at the display being made beside him.

"Sure you do! Finish that bottle and play dice with me." The septon said, withdrawing the cup and collection of dice inside the satchel. "One round, then I promise we can stare at that tent all night."

Sandor polished off the rest of the wine in his bottle, "Fine. One round."

* * *

Saebyl adjusted herself to be more comfortable on the bed. Faelin had procured a plethora of pillows, sheets and blankets, all in preparation for the birth. She had everything she needed neatly arranged and ready to go, including the finished bassinet that she had seen one of the young man working on for a few weeks now.

"How long will it be?" Saebyl asked, already feeling like she was cooped up in the tent.

Faelin gave her a warm motherly smile, "Hard to say, dear. Sometimes it is quick, other times it's- not so quick." She said tactfully. "It's often longer with the first."

"This isn't my first though." Sae responded quickly.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry." the older woman bowed her head in respect.

"It's alright, I don't talk about it much. That was a painful time in my life." She explained, twisting her locket in her hand, "My life would be so different-"

Faelin sat on the bed and took her free hand in hers, "We cannot dwell on the past, only learn from it."

Sae gave a little smile and was about to respond when another wave of pain crashed over her. She breathed deeply with Faelin's coaching and it seemed to help, the woman sat beside her holding her hand tightly like her mother would have and in her low soothing voice, talked her through it. Sae crashed back onto the pillows tired from the increased frequency that the contractions came.

"If you're tired, rest, you still have sometime. If you're uncomfortable laying down, get up, move around, it may help." The midwife instructed, getting up and double checking her supplies.

"Will it?" She asked earnestly, propping herself up on her elbows.

Faelin gave her a smile, "Of course, laying in bed is not the best way to have a child. It makes hard work harder."

"But the Maester-"

"The Maester never gave birth to any child, I've done it personally four times and helped countless other women. Who are you going to trust?" She smirked.

Sae chuckled, "I guess the answer would be you then."

"Smart girl." Faelin went back to organizing her tools while Sae pushed herself off the bed. She knelt beside it, resting her arms upon it and allowed her belly to hang, stretching her back. She sighed contently as she had already found laying on her back painful. She rocked her hips and changed position, enjoying the freedom she had been given. Even when the pain hit again, she was better prepared, knowing how to breathe and being in a more comfortable position. Faelin only asked her back onto the bed when she checked on the progress.

"I don't remember the first time." Sae finally confessed. Faelin looked up from her work, patching a pair of trousers while they waited, "I must have done it. I remember being in pain but I don't-" She sighed, frustrated, "I don't know how to explain it. It wasn't like this anyways."

"Sometimes we block the painful things." She replied softly. "To protect ourselves."

"I wish I hadn't." Sae said bluntly, she lay her bed on the mattress where she knelt. "I wish I could have seen him. I would have liked to see how different he would have been from this one." Another wave of pain took her, coming much more frequently and painfully.

"Lay down dear, let me see if we're ready." Faelin said, softly guiding Saebyl back into bed once the contraction had passed.

"Gods I hope so," she panted, exhausted from the hours of enduring pain.

"Looks like it to me. When the next one hits, I want you to push, okay?"

* * *

A harsh scream shook Sandor from his dozing to his feet, nearly knocking over the makeshift table between him and septon Ray. He was halfway to the tent before he was stopped.

"Get out of my way." He growled.

"No, I've told you, that's women's work in there." Ray said, throwing his shoulder into Sandor's midsection to try and push him back.

"I said get the fuck out of my way." He bellowed louder than Saebyl's anguished cries but Ray only pushed back harder.

"I'll let you go if you can tell me exactly how you're going to help in there!" Ray said, trying to reason with him.

"Fuck off." He spat back.

"Tell me!" Ray took a step back between Sandor and the tent. When he couldn't answer Ray relaxed, "If they need something, they will tell us."

"She's in good hands?" Sandor questioned.

"The best. Faelin has helped more women then I could count and has four children of her own. Your little spitfire will come through this without problem." The septon chuckled and gently tried guiding the larger man back to their seats.

"She better. Anything happens to her-"

"I have no doubt that you'll strangle everyone of us in our beds." Ray smirked.

"Damn straight." The Hound couldn't help but give a glimmer of a smirk back.

Though Ray got him back to his seat, and managed to 'find' another bottle of wine for him, it did nothing to satiate his nerves. Saebyl had gotten him this far, he wasn't sure what he'd do if he didn't have her. He always had something to protect, whether that had been his younger sister when he was a child, or Joffrey, Sansa from Joffrey, Arya- Saebyl had been the biggest nuisance of the lot of them.

As terrible and awful as Joffrey was, he didn't care about the prick, it was just a job. His time away was his own. Saebyl, however, occupied every moment of every day. Even when they weren't right next to one another, she was lingering in his thoughts. His actions were now dictated on how she'd react to them, either positively or negatively. As often as he'd like to toss her off the nearest cliff, he also wanted to pull her into his arms and breathe in her scent. Especially now, with her heavy with his child, she was nearly irresistible to him. The worst part was that she knew it.

Love was an unfamiliar concept to him. His mother had loved him, but she had died when he was very young he could hardly remember her. His sister had loved him, but she didn't make it much longer than his mother. His father had always defended his monster of a brother, put too much stock in his first born son who was supposed to be a noble night. That idiotic thinking got him killed just like anyone else who spent any time around the infamous Mountain. Sandor was one of the few to actually survive one of Gregor's attacks.

He hated thinking about his brother, that night and the ruins of his meager house. It filled his pit with dread, what if Saebyl gave birth to another Gregor? A terrifying monster with no empathy or love. Not that he was much better but he had been molded by his surroundings, built a thick skin and a strong frame to be able to deal with any assault that came his way. He shouldn't have a child, he shouldn't be anywhere near children. With every cry from the tent it spurred him to leave, to run for the hills and let Saebyl raise the child right, without a grotesque father looming over them.

He wanted to protect Saebyl and now he wanted to protect his child. The growing anxiety in his chest was lying to him and telling him that the best way to do so was to leave. Let Ray and Faelin help Saebyl raise a kind gentle child without the dark mark of Clegane marring their life. The child would be better off sharing its mother's name and not his.

A particularly harrowing cry got him to his feet again, it was the one that was going to make him leave. He had taken a full step when another made him stop. A muffled infant cry, there was no mistaking it. He remembered sitting by his mother's door when she laboured with his sister, he wasn't allowed to be in the room to protect her but he sat just outside on a little wooden crate, practice sword in hand.

He felt something tug at his arm, stopping his path back to his tent, "Not yet, wait until they get us." Ray's voice sounded like it was miles away but it came through. Sandor stood stalk still, waiting for any signs of movement. It took a while, he could hear Saebyl's voice, softer than ever but could not make out what she was saying. His knees had nearly locked into place with Faelin's head finally poked out.

She beamed at him, "I think she's ready to see you." The midwife informed him, wiping her hands on a rag and moving out of the tent.

He nodded, feet carrying him, mind racing. He didn't know what he was going to walk into but fear settled deep in the pit of his stomach. Pushing back the flap of the tent he was surprised at how warm it was in there. His eyes caught a pile of bloody rags before daring to look up at the bed but a gentle little coo snapped his eyes up to Saebyl's.

"You going to come over here and say hi?" She asked softly. He just stared at her, even in this dim lighting she looked like she was emitting her own light. She looked exhausted, eyes dropped barely staying open, hair more wild and curled then he'd ever seen it but a serene smile played on her lips. It wasn't until she cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows that he realized that it was still real life. With a few strides he was at her side, hovering over her and what he saw he could believe even less.

"Two?" He finally managed to gasp out.

She laughed lightly, "Twins- boys, the both of them." She explained, gently maneuvering so that both of their tiny faces were visible.

"Seven fucking hells." He whispered under his breath. "They're-?"

"Healthy, came through easily… or at least I'm told it was easy. Didn't feel that way." She looked up at him with tired eyes but he was firmly fixed on them. "Sit. You can hold them."

"No-" He replied stiffly, that fear and panic gripping him again. They were so small and untainted. He didn't want to damage them.

"Don't be stupid, sit." Sae said more forcefully and it were nearly as good as her taking a hand and pulling him to the bed, he sat immediately beside her. With the greatest of care she awkwardly maneuvered one babe into his reluctant arms. "See? Not so bad."

He was so light, he could barely feel him in his arms. His weight rested entirely in his heart, pressing down on the black shrivelled lump that he thought was incapable of the feelings he was having. Sandor didn't dare move for threat of displeasing the tiny thing in his arms that controlled him more than the woman beside him did.

"That one looks more like you." Saebyl said, resting her head on his arm. Glancing at his other son in her arms he could see she was right. The one he held boasted a rich crop of dark black hair that plastered to his head and wore a scowl that was undeniably Clegane. The other looked like he had no hair at all but upon a second glance actually proved himself to have more hair than his brother, only it was nearly translucent and stuck straight on end.

"You alright, Moonbeam?" He finally asked as he felt her weight grow heavier on him.

"Apparently I'm a natural." She chuckled but catching a yawn, "I'm just very tired."

"What are we going to call them?" Truthfully, Sandor hadn't even thought about names. He had been walking in a daydream since Saebyl had told him and didn't consider it.

She sighed contentedly, "I was thinking-" She changed the position of the son in her arms so his head was close to his twin's, "I remember reading about two brothers, Targaryens- Valor and Volos. I thought that would be nice."

Sandor looked between the two tiny cherubic faces, "Valor-" He jostled the one in his arms, "Volos." He nodded to the other in hers.

"I guess they wouldn't be Waters- not actually sure where we are-" She pondered but got caught by a yawn half way through her thought.

"Clegane." Sandor said curtly. "They'll be Clegane."

The comment jolted her back awake, "Really? But we're- that's not really the way?"

"Don't fucking care what the proper way is. They'll be Cleganes and maybe bring a bit of dignity back to the name." The words came out before he could stop them. He had always thought the name would die with him, had planned on the name dying with him. Not much good had come from the name, but holding this tiny little person in his arms, he finally felt like maybe something could. He'd be damned if he let them become his brother or work for selfish pricks like the Lannisters. Out here, maybe they'd have a chance and if he knew Saebyl at all, he knew she was far too stubborn to let her sons become anything but model citizens.

"Valor and Volos Clegane…" She smiled and leaned back onto his arm, "That's got a good ring to it. Could be names that go down in history."

"I hope fucking not." He retorted.

She laughed softly, eyes drooping and surrendering to sleep, "Right, because we're staying here, not going anywhere."

"Damn right." He said, but she was already fast asleep. Sandor relaxed a little more, letting her sleep at a more comfortable angle, all the while carefully watching the three of them sleep. Because Sandor Clegane always had something to protect and nothing would come in the way of him and his family now.

* * *

 **I can't believe I practically ended my last story with the birth of the twins. They're going to be in it a lot longer and this story has already surpassed the length of the old one (The old one was like 112 pages in the word doc but this one it already up to 130 and I'm just starting season seven). I'd really like to know I should end this story, I have two ideas floating in my head. Should I write it in cannon with the season 8? Or should I twist it so (SPOILER ALERT) certain people (AKA one certain dog) doesn't die in the end?**

 **Or should I write both? They're drastically different endings, maybe it'll be a choose your own adventure :P**

 **Please let me know in the comments!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry everyone for the late update. School and life really got in the way these past two weeks. I'm nearly caught up to my writing so I may have to make the updates every other week, just to give myself more time, less pressure and to make sure that my school work doesn't suffer and the quality of my fic.**

 **I got a lot of responses about the Clegane bowl. I still think I may write two different endings. I want to give my readers what they want but I also want to write the more canonica** l **ending (which you absolutely do not have to read if you do not want to). They would be very different from each other (obviously) representing two sides of Saebyl. But that's still a ways away.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy and leave a comment on what you think of the story so far. It really helps!**

* * *

Saebyl couldn't be more surprised with Sandor after the twins were born. She figured he would stay the first night, realize that newborns cry an awful lot, then find his own place to sleep but that wasn't the case. He stayed with them every night since they were born, never once complaining about them waking in the night. He helped Saebyl get them out of their bassinet while she was still recovering and movement was painful. She had even woken up to Sandor with Volos curled on his chest, having fallen back asleep before he could put him back after feeding.

Life with septon Ray and his flock carried on as usual. Faelin had showed Saebyl how to wrap a piece of fabric to carefully cradle both babies to her body and allowing her to have her hands free. Ray was always the first to steal an unhappy babe and rock them as he gave his sermons. The rest seemed pleased to have the twins amongst them and many were quick to comment on how calm and quiet they were.

Life continued simply for them, as simple as life with newborn twins was, but it was heads and tails more peaceful than anytime in King's Landing. Saebyl liked that she got her boys all to herself, she knew if Tyce had survived she would have never seen that baby. She'd be surrounded by wet nurses and nannies that she'd only get to hold her child when he was happy. Sae would have never guessed actually nursing her own child, burping them on her shoulder, cleaning their soiled diapers, waking with them in the night, how much joy that would actually give her. She often found herself humming or singing to them without even thinking, bouncing them lightly in her arms and just enjoying their little faces.

She was pleased that Sandor seemed to take his role seriously. He worked hard, trying to help build the sept and a new home for them. He even had come to some of Ray's sermons, at first he would be nearby but wouldn't stop working but slowly he'd stop and eventually made his way to standing in the back.

Saebyl sat beside Faelin, each with a boy in their arms, rocking them gently as they listened to septon Ray's sermon. However, the words were lost on her when she caught sight of three men on horses coming their way. Strangers always put her on edge, and she tried to make herself scarce for the deep seated fear that Tywin could still come and take her away again, or worse, Cersei's men came to kill her. Without speaking she took Valor back from Faelin and cradled both sons tightly to her as she watched Ray approach the strangers. She stood with the group but backed closer to Sandor.

"Seven save you, friends!" Ray greeted cordially, "How can we help you?"

"What are you doing here?" The leader of the group asked, glowering down from his horse.

"Well we're talking about life, you?" He responded.

"Protecting the people." The horse rider responded coldly.

"Oh, we thank you for your protection. Who you protecting us from?" Ray asked. There was tension in the air and she felt Sandor put a hand on the small of her back to reassure her that he was there. She could feel him practically growling internally to scare off these predators.

"Do you have any horses?" The man asked.

"No horses," The septon said. It was true, Sandor's horse had helped them bring him to Ray's camp but without the facilities to house or care for him they had quickly lost track of him. Occasionally, Saebyl would spot him frockling in a distant field but it seemed as though he were enjoying his freedom. "No gold, no steel."

"Food then?" The stranger pressed. "Protecting the people is hungry work."

Ray nodded, "I'm sure it is. You're welcome to stay for supper but we have hungry mouths here."

The man stared out at the congregation as if measuring their worth, "Stay safe. The night is dark and full of terrors." The line made Saebyl's blood run cold. She had only heard once, from the Brotherhood without Banners, and she was not keen on meeting them again. Sae pressed herself closer to Sandor fear settling deep in the pit of her stomach, she didn't take her eyes off the riders until they were completely out of sight.

"There's still work to be done." Ray said softly, putting a hand on Saebyl's shoulder as he passed.

"Go." Sandor said as well, gently pushing her back.

"They were brotherhood!" She hissed under her breath.

"I know but there's nothing we can do right now. Get that pretty little dagger of yours and hide it on yourself. Just in case." He replied in a low tone and turned to go back to his work.

Saebyl did as she was told, rushing to their tent to pull the intricate dagger Bronn had given her a lifetime ago but also finding the far more plain one Sandor had handed her when they had to save Sansa during the riot in the streets. She tucked Sandor's under her apron and strapped Bronn's to her thigh and returned back to her duties peeling potatoes for dinner, though she kept her sons bundled against her, not letting them out of arm's reach.

When Sandor didn't come up for supper she grew concerned. Grabbing a bowl of stew, she made to where he had been chopping wood. There was a large pile but he was nowhere in sight, though she could hear twigs snapping strategically down in the forest and she followed the noise. She found him collecting twigs and leaves for kindling.

"Thought you'd be hungry." She said, offering the bowl towards him. He nodded and sat down on a felled tree. "We shouldn't have let them go."

Sandor shook his head, "No we shouldn't have."

"I'm not going to sleep for weeks." She sighed, sitting heavily beside him and checking on the boys, "Not that I really have anyways."

"Thought I was a light sleeper before." He said between mouthfuls, "Those two have only made it worse."

Sae chuckled, "But if they help us hear the Brotherhood come before they can get the jump on us, then they're worth it."

They sat together while Sandor finished his meal, and she stayed while he continued to work. She didn't feel safe being too far from him at the moment. She hoped the feeling would pass soon but knowing that the Brotherhood were out there and nearby made her a little sick. Trailing along behind him as he moved from bush to bush, she felt a bit better beside him and with weapon on her body again.

She had nearly dozed off sitting under a large oak tree when she heard him stop. Further silence and they could hear the sounds of distant screams. Instantly she was on her feet and dashing behind Sandor who's stride was equal to about three of hers. They crested the hill only to be met with horror.

Everyone they had known had been slaughtered. Saebyl's knees went weak but she grabbed ahold of Sandor's hand and followed him carefully across the massacre. It had been so quick and their entire life was gone in a flash- again. She stared unbelieving around her, unable to register what this all meant.

"Moonbeam, stop- you don't need to see this." Sandor said, stopping abruptly. It was too late though. Her eyes fell upon Faelin's lifeless ones, open wide in horror, mouth agape like she had been caught mid scream.

"We need to go." She whispered, panic taking over and aggressively tugging on the back of his shirt. "We need to-" That's when she saw it, the most horrific image she had ever seen. Worse than Ned Stark's head on a spike in King's Landing, worse than the man that had broken her locket and she had killed, worse even than Sandor lying in a crumpled heap at the bottom of a cliff.

Septon Ray swung ominously from the rafters of the sept they had been building. Eyes wide and bulging from his face turned blue. Sae clutched her sons tightly to her chest, unable to scream or cry or voice any sort of reaction. She stood rooted to the spot as Sandor turned and picked up an axe and chopped Ray down, letting him fall with a hideous crunch.

"Get your things and lets go." He growled.

Sae's eyes were transfixed with Faelin's, "What about them?"

"They're gone, we can't stay." He started marching back to their tent.

She hesitated but ultimately followed, afraid to be too far from him, "They're our friends!"

"They're gone, Moonbeam. We don't have time to bury them all. Those cunts are getting away." He didn't slow down, his stride was so long that Saebyl had to jog along side.

"Where we going to go?" She asked.

"To kill the ones that did this." His voice was low as if suppressing the pure rage inside of himself.

"And if we do that? Then what? We can't take out the entire brotherhood. You're one man and I need you, your sons need you!" She shouted at him. She needed a plan, just running wasn't going to be good enough for her anymore. The two babes sleeping soundly against her chest needed more, they were vulnerable and wouldn't be able to survive a mindless trek for revenge.

He stopped, his shoulders sunk, "I don't know." He turned to look at her, "Fuckers took everything from us-" His hand brushed her curls from her face.

"Then let's kill the ones that did this- take their gold and go across the narrow sea? Or Dorne, we could live in Dorne." Her eyes glistened with the threat of tears, "Anywhere that's far from here."

"Alright, let's go then." He nodded.

* * *

Saebyl had forgotten what it was like to be on her feet for hours on end. Her feet ached just as much as her heart did. She tried not thinking of what had happened to their little community and kept putting one foot in front of the other, marching onwards for her sons.

"Wait here." Sandor finally murmured. Sae could hear a group of men talking loudly and laughing. "I'll be back." He marched off before she could even respond but she knew there would be no use even if she did. He was on the warpath and nothing would stand in his way, he may have actually been able to single handedly take on the brotherhood by himself. Sae lay in wait until she heard the final telltale sign that the struggle was over, she rushed down to where he was checking their pockets for anything of value.

"Anything good?" She asked, inspecting the bodies, "This isn't all of them." She pointed out, noting that the man that had spoken to septon Ray was not there.

"Fucker wouldn't talk either." He gave the corpse he was searching a swift kick when he was done. "Can you keep going?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. We're fine." She nodded, a gesture he returned and they continued on their way.

* * *

Only having to stop briefly to feed the twins, they made significant progress. Sae was pleased her body, though tired, was quickly remembering how to weather the road. It was difficult to keep up to Sandor's long gait, especially with the babies hugged snuggly against her but she did her best. He was kind enough to remember, in his murderous warpath, that she was trailing behind him and would slow down every now and again.

A noise caught Sandor's attention and he halted, putting one arm out and catching Sae from her determined focus on her feet. He pressed a finger to his lips and gestured for her to follow. They cut through to a small path that opened up to a larger road. A fair ways down they could see a group of people and three men being strung up on an overhanging branch in a makeshift gallows.

"That's them." Saebyl hissed, "Someone got to them before us." Sandor wordlessly marched toward the group, Saebyl close behind, pulling her warm cloak over herself to shield the boys from sight. She pressed herself closely behind Sandor, gaging the situation. It shouldn't have been a surprise when Beric Dondarion turned to face them, he was the leader of the Brotherhood after all, and in their brief encounter seemed to be an honourable man, despite putting Sandor on trial. When the other men drew their swords at their approach, Saebyl grabbed the back of Sandor's sleeve in alarm and got behind him.

"Clegane, the fuck you doing here?" Thoros of Mir called out. Saebyl's heart pounded in her chest.

"Chasing them, you?" He replied, replied in a surprisingly cordial tone.

"Hanging them!" Thoros said cheerfully back.

"Any particular reason?" Sandor asked, making himself wider to block more of Saebyl and the boys.

"They're our men," Beric said, peering around the Hound's massive frame and giving Sae a polite nod, "Or they were." He corrected, looking back to Sandor, then the prisoners, "They attacked a nearby sept and murdered the villagers. Why do you want them?"

"Same reason. We were helping build it. They killed a friend of mine." Sandor explained.

"You've got friends?" Thoros asked skeptically.

"We did! And these fuckers murdered them!" Sae spat, stepping out from behind Sandor. "They took almost everything from us!" She had to focus on not screaming like she was feral.

"They're ours." Sandor took two long strides towards the convicts.

Beric took a step in front of his path, "It's the brotherhood's good name they've dragged through the dirt."

"Fuck your name, they're mine!" Sandor said more forcefully, "Killed you once before Donarion, happy to do it again." The sound of the arrow being drawn didn't distract him from his goal, "Drop that arrow, you bloody girl. Tougher girls than you have tried to kill me."

Sae could feel one of the twins fidgeting and before she could do anything to soothe him, he gave out a squawk. She tried bouncing him in the fabric carrier but Volos had had enough. She gently pulled him from his warm confindes and whispered low to him, patting him on the back against her shoulder.

"Things have changed for you." Beric said, smiling warmly.

"Us, actually." She pressed herself close to Sandor to show that she was his.

"Well fuck me." Thoros chuckled.

Beric looked pensive for a moment, "You can have one of them."

"Two." Sandor negotiated. Beric looked to him, then to Saebyl and finally nodded. Saebyl stepped forward but he caught her, "The fuck you think you're doing?"

"We got two. One for you and one for me." She said angrily, still bouncing Volos in her arms.

"I'll be cold in the ground before I let you murder a man with my sons in you arms." He growled under his breath.

"Then you hold them while I try to find some pleasure in murdering the men that took our home from us." She hissed right back.

"You're not a murderer, Moonbeam. You're not doing it." He spat back.

She held her ground for a heated moment but knew he wouldn't back down, "Fine." She conceded but peered around his at the man she remembered speaking to septon Ray, "I hope it's painful, you spineless worm. I hope you suffer in this life and the next." She spat at the man, she took two steps back for Sandor to hitch his axe and start to swing it overhead.

Thoros stopped him, grabbing a hold of his axe, "Woah-woah, we're not butchers. We hang them." he explained.

"Hanging?!" Sandor exclaimed, thoroughly annoyed. "All over in an instant. Where's the punishment in that?" Saebyl nodded in agreement.

"They die." The red priest shrugged.

He scowled, "They all bloody die, except this one here." He nodded to Beric, who gave a small smile. "What if I only got one of them?" He tried bargaining.

"No." Beric said quickly.

"Chop off one hand-" Sandor pressed.

"We gave you two of three, out of respect for your loss. That's generous." The leader explain. Sandor stood on the spot, contemplating the deal and glanced to Saebyl. She shrugged, the men would die regardless of what happened before hand. All the scenarios ended in the same outcome.

"Bunch of nances." He said aggressively, tossing down he axe. "There was a time I would have hanged all seven of you to gut these three."  
"You're getting old, Clegane." Thoros teased.

"He's not." With a swift movement, Sandor kicked over the bucket that was holding the convicted up. He fell with a sickening crunch and Saebyl watched as the man twitched grotesquely, careful to keep Volos' gaze from the sight.

Sandor moved to the next and the man in a panicked state begged, "I'll give you anythi-" but his sentence was cut short as the stool was kicked out from under his feet. He made more horrid noise then his counterpart. Saebyl was sure to look him in the eyes as he struggled. It's what he deserved for making her children suffer on the road. She didn't even flinch when Sandor rummaged through the man's things, not even when he pulled the still writhing man's boots off his feet to replace them with his old worn ones.

"You got anything to eat?" He asked, pulling on the boots.

"We'd be hard pressed to turn away a family." Beric offered. "We've got plenty, even for a man you size and his wife and child."

"Not wife- and it's children." Saebyl corrected, pulling back her cloak and the cloth wrapped intricately around her to reveal Valor's face. He flinched at the cold air hitting his face.

"My congratulations to the both of you." Beric bowed his head.

"Fuck your congratulations and feed us." Sandor said curtly, getting up from the switching his shoes.

Beric chuckled, "Not much has changed then."

Saebyl smirked, "No, I'm afraid not."

Their camp wasn't too far off and the smell of roast meat had them salivating in an instant. With their driven trek it was easy to forget that they hadn't eaten in hours. They sat by the fire and tucked in, Saebyl had a hard time not devouring the food like Arya would have. Lugging around two infants and nursing them was hard and hungry work. Her feet were appreciative of the rest and her belly more so for the food.

"So you were blessed with twins since the last time we saw you." Beric said sitting beside her, glancing down at the blanket she had set up for them to allow them to wriggle free of their swaddling.

"Indeed, the gods thought it would be funny to double my work." She smirked, wiping the corners of her mouth on her sleeve.

"I would say you're lucky. Having both twins survive birth is something in and of itself." He said.

"And you know a whole hell of a lot about birthing twins?" She quipped back, raising an eyebrow.

The man laughed, "I guess I don't. I'm sure the lord of light has something magnificent planned for them."

"The lord of light can stay the fuck away from them." Sandor interviend. The conversation came to a halt as Thoros came to join them by the fire.

"Enjoying yourselves?" He asked, taking a heavy seat beside Beric.

"Prefer chicken." Sandor griped, mulling over his chunk of meat.

"You ought to join us. We could use a man like you." Beric said and looked to Saebyl and the boys, "We could keep you safe, warm and fed."

"I tried joining. Didn't work out for us." He replied taking a deep swig from the wine skin Thoros had offered him.

"Clegane, we're here for a reason. The Lord of Light is keeping Beric alive for a reason. He gave a failed drunk priest the power to bring him back, for a reason." Thoros began to explain, "We are part of something larger than ourselves."

"Lot's of horrible shit gets done for something larger than ourselves." Sandor snapped back. He got up to go take a piss in the nearby river.

"Cold winds are rising in the north." Beric offered.

"And you're going to stop them." He retorted sarcastically.

"We need good men to help us." Beric tried reasoning.

"And me? I'm no good man. I'm a burden. I've never fought a day in my life and I'm weighed down by two children- you can't just take him from me." Sae chimed in. The first time they had met the brotherhood, they had tried to kill her guardian and now they were trying to take the father of her children.

"And the last time you saw me, you wanted to execute me." The Hound added.

"True enough but the Lord of Light gave you the power to defeat me. Why?" Beric posed.

Sandor gave a small laugh, "I beat you because I'm better than you, Beric. I was better than you before you started yammering on about the Lord and I'm better than you now." He took a seat, this time closer to Saebyl, to show the Brotherhood's leader where his allegiances stand.

The man bowed his head, "Aye, you're probably right. You're a fighter. You were born a fighter but you walked away from the fight. How did that go?" Saebyl glared at Beric, not liking where he was going with this conversation, "Good and bad. Young and old. The things we're fighting will destroy them all alike. You can still help a lot more than you've harmed, Clegane. It's not too late for you."

Saebyl knew that look on his face, the way he glanced down to the two small boys wriggling happily by his feet. Working with septon Ray and the sept was a way of his to try and redeem himself, especially since he had found out she had been pregnant and had saved his life. Sandor, though he fancied himself an intimidating presence with no feelings, wanted nothing more than to protect those he genuinely cared about. Ultimately protecting the realm and his family's well being would be a true show of his devotion to her.

"And what am I to do?" Saebyl snapped. "You cannot seriously be considering this?" She turned to Sandor, who averted his gaze.

"You and your sons will be well cared for until we find you somewhere safe to stay." Thoros tried offering.

She laughed derisively, "And I'm just supposed to let you whisk him away? To do gods know what?"

"The decision doesn't have to be made now. Travel with us for a while, we'll find you a safe place to stay while the winter comes and you both can decide what to do when that happens." Beric said, sensing the tensions rising between all parties.

Sae's nostrils flared angrily, "I guess we don't have many other options." She huffed, "But mark my words, Dondarrion, if anything happens to him or my sons, not even your god could bring you back." Sandor smirked at her deadly serious ferocity aimed at the man.

He too smiled, "I will do everything in my power to keep him living." Sae just continued to glare, "We're glad to have you- all of you- with us."

The boys started to fuss on their blanket and Saebyl scooped them both into her arms, knowing that they were hungry. Sandor stood up with her as she moved away from the group to go feed them. He stopped for a second and stooped over to Beric.

"If any of your men so much looks too long at her, I'll gut them myself." And stalked off after Saebyl.


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay I know that I haven't updated this in FOREVER but I'm really trying to finish it now. It's always kinda lurking in the back of my mind. I promise to do my best.**

 **Please please please, leave a review of it. It would greatly help my motivation.  
Also I was wondering if people wanted to see some more NSFW scenes. I've never really written and definitely never shared anything like that before but I was curious if that was something people wanted of this story.**

* * *

They continued marching north and the days got shorter and progressively colder. Saebyl worried everyday about the wellbeing of her sons but they seemed to be strong, feeding well and keeping warm. She was thankful that her body had very nearly recovered from the birth by the time the tragedy at the sept had happened, she wasn't sure if she would have been able to make it this far because it was difficult enough as is. Her and Sandor would make a makeshift tent at night for the boys, draping a thick blanket over them and nestling them between their bodies. It seemed to keep them warm and happy but only reminded Saebyl about the distance between her and Sandor.

It was hard to be close to him, both physically and emotionally. Not that it was ever easy to be with him emotionally, but it was even hard to have a private conversation. They were always surrounded by people, always within earshot and never seemed to get a moment's peace. That privacy was hard enough to comeby when she wanted to clean herself or change clothes, she without fail heard Sandor bark at a man who got too near her hiding spot. Her body felt better, healed from the birth of the twins and that deep longing for him returned and it was obvious, by the way he looked at her, that his never left.

But they couldn't do a thing, not with the Brotherhood constantly surrounding them and their sons nestled between them. She didn't trust anyone to look over them and didn't dare let them out of her sight. She tried to steal a kiss from him as they lay down to sleep for the night but he stopped it quickly knowing he'd have a next to impossible time stopping himself from being with her.

She tried again, after having fed and changed the twins, bundling them back up and getting them to sleep. She grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a fearsome kiss. When he tried to pull away she held tighter.

"I need you." She breathed, practically crawling up to him to get a better vantage point.

"Moonbeam-" He growled low, knowing that someone could find their private hiding spot at any moment.

"Please!" She whined almost desperately then she had ever before. "Just quick, I need you here and now and I cannot wait any longer."

"The boys-" He tried deterring her but he was caving quickly.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him to support her against him, "They're asleep. Clean and fed. They won't know what's going on." His face was already buried in the crook of her neck, she knew she had him.

It was by no means romantic, nor did it last very long but accomplished what she wanted. She was even pleased to find his care even in the passionate moment. Concerted with her wellbeing, he made sure that she wasn't hurting in any way. She could have cried in the moment if she wasn't so desperate but she egged him on by pulling him closer and feverishly kissing him.

They had just finished when they heard someone calling out for them. The Brotherhood was on the move again. Sae smiled and helped him readjust his clothing to look as if nothing had happened. He in turn scooped up the boys and helped her nestle them back into the sling. Her desire for him still ran high but she would be to silence that beast in the back of her mind a little more easily now. She reached up at him, bringing a hand to his scared cheek.

She opened her mouth to speak but the Brotherhood member calling for them interrupted her, making her laugh, "I guess we best be going."

"They'll find us soon enough." He said in a soft tone. The way he was looking at her nearly made her blush. Instead she turned her back, pulling at his hand and dragging him back to the group.

* * *

Saebyl officially hated the snow. Never having been a fan of the cold, snow was an insult to injury. Her thick cloak lined with fur was far too big for her but Beric insisted on her having it. It was by far the warmest piece of clothing she had ever had and it safely housed herself and her sons within its expanse, she also liked that she could easily nurse them without exposing herself to the elements and the group of men that constantly surrounded her. She spent most of her time with her face pressed against Sandor's back, shielding her eyes against the flying snow. She was ready to find some safe heaven but they had come across nothing in a long while.

Saebyl finally looked up when the horse slowed and she caught Beric commenting that they should stay here. She looked around Sandor's massive frame to the small home. It looked familiar but she didn't know why.

"These people don't want us here." Sandor said and it clicked. The farmer and his daughter. The sweet little family that took them in and got a less than pleasant farewell from him.

"Seems deserted to me." Beric responded. "No livestock, no smoke coming from the chimney." Saebyl's heart clenched, she knew what that meant. She pressed herself a little tighter to Sandor's back and held her son's close as they approached.

"I don't like the look of it." Sandor said, glancing around.

"For a big hard man, you scare easy." Thoros mocked, dismounting from his steed.

"I'll tell you what doesn't scare me- bald cocksuckers like you. You think you're fooling anyone with that top knot?" The Hound shot right back, "Bald cunt."

"Stop." Saebyl hissed, "There's nothing we can do about it now, might as well be warm."

Thoros smirked, "Maybe they got some ale hidden away."

"They don't." He responded coldly, knowing all too well what this family had. He dismounted from the horse, allowing Saebyl to hand him the babies so she could safely dismount as well. She took them back as soon as her feet were firmly planted on the ground and followed closely behind.

The Brotherhood took no time in pillaging this obviously abandoned home. Saebyl remembered it, remembered them and Arya sitting at the table enjoying some hot stew, Saebyl taking a warm bath in the room adjacent. She nearly ran into Sandor when he stopped dead in the middle of his stride, before he could hold out his arm to stop her, she saw them. The husk of what was the farmer and his daughter, curled together on the bed. She clapped a hand to her mouth, tears welling in her eyes, and barely noticed Beric moving past them to take a closer look.

"How do you think it ended for them?" He asked.

"With death." Sandor responded bleakly.

"Girl died in the father's arms. Both of them covered in blood and a knife at their feet." He looked to the couple, "I'd say they were starving and rather than let his little girl suffer- he ended it for both of them." Sae pushed the silent tears from the corners of her eyes.

"Doesn't matter now." Sandor looked away but she took a step forward, looking closer at the scene. She heard one of the boys coo from inside their swaddling and held them a little tighter.

"No, doesn't matter now." The two men sat at the table but Sae couldn't pull herself from looking at the parent and child. She knew that she'd die for her sons, run across the seven kingdoms for them- but having to kill them to save them from suffering. She didn't want to imagine being that desperate that she'd even consider it.

She hardly heard the conversation between Sandor and Beric about why he keeps coming back from the dead, she could hardly tear her vision from the two bodies. Unconsciously, she rocked back and forth, bouncing her babies, listening to the soft noises they made, watching blindly as Thoros summoned a fire in the hearth with almost no effort.

She only snapped back when Sandor actually came close to the fire at Thoros' behest. He leaned in staring into the flames as he was told to do.

"What do you see?" Thoros asked.

"Logs burning." He snipped back.

"Keep looking." The priest almost whispered. "What do you see?"

Saebyl looked to him, surprised to see he was actually listening. Sandor was staring deep into the flames, and shocked her more when he actually responded, "Ice." It even turned Beric around to look at him, "A wall of ice. _The_ wall." He clarified.

"What else?" Thoros persisted.

"It's where the wall meets the sea. There's a castle there-" A crack from the flames made him jump but she moved closer to his side, so he'd sense her presence. "There's a mountain, looks like an arrow head… the dead are marching past. Thousands of them."

Beric got up and stood closer to the flame, "Do you believe me now, Clegane? Do you believe we're here for a reason?"

Saebyl glanced between the two men, afraid of what this all meant. The wall, she had read about it in books and everyone knew of the Night's Watch that guarded against the wildlings from beyond the wall. She stood as close as she could to him, looking into the fire as well, trying to see what he saw but there was nothing. Just flames. She couldn't tell what he meant by the dead are marching.

Finally he looked away, "You alright?" She asked him softly, leaning into his arm.

He looked down at her, "Yeah-" He answered but he looked shaken.

"Come, let's eat." She nudged him back to the table.

Beric took a step towards her, "I could hold them, if you need your hands?" He offered, smiling warmly at her.

She hesitated, "Well-" No one else really held them, barely even Sandor.

"I promise not to leave this room, or either of your sights." He held out his arms.

"Alright...just- be careful." She succumbed. Delicately, she placed each bundled babe into his arms, where he gingerly moved to sit back at the table. She watched his every step as she guided Sandor back down.

"Something to fight for." Beric said aloud to himself as he looked on the tiny faces in his arms. "A reason to end the night."

Saebyl watched him carefully as she prepared some food for her and Sandor. He didn't pull his gaze away from the boys, studying them carefully. She was surprised that she felt okay with another man holding her children, but there was something serenely reassuring about Beric. Sandor still seemed to be in a little bit of shock, even when she pushed the food under his nose he still stared blankly into the table in front of him.

"You have to eat." She said softly. Her voice seemed to bring him back somewhat and he took a bite of his food. The more he ate the more he came back to his senses. Looking curiously at Saebyl and noticing she wasn't laden with their sons, he looked around quickly to spot them in Beric's arms.

"You need to eat, Moonbeam." He said, turning to offer her some of his meal as she continued to bustle about.

"I'm alright. You eat." She waved off. She was having a hard time sitting still. She hated that the farmer and his daughter's bodies were sitting in the corner staring at them and she knew that Sandor was going to go with the Brotherhood regardless of how she felt.

He caught her eyes flicking nervously to the bodies and stood from his seat, "Had enough, you need it more than I do." He said, moving towards the bed where the bodies lay, "I'm getting rid of these. They don't need the bed." Sae gave him a small appreciative look, to which he nodded back. He respectfully picked the two corpses up and took them outside.

"I'm sorry to do this." Beric said as she sat to eat.

"Do what?" She asked.

"Take him from you- and them." He glanced down to the babies again.

Saebyl sighed, "It's alright. It seems to be our lot in life to never be settled. If this gives my sons a better life, then I will never complain." She picked at the food in front of her, not eating any of it.

"I have every intention of bringing him back to you in one piece but the Lord of Light seems to have a plan for him as well."

Sae smirked, "Is that so. It seems that every god seems to like to toy with us in different ways." She shook her head before the man could retort, "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I could use a good night's rest." She stood from her seat and rounded the table to collect her sons. "Thank you for holding them."

"It's the least I could do. You carry them tirelessly day in and day out." He complimented, easing them back into Saebyl's arms.

"It's what a mother does." She shrugged, smiling down at her sons. "I do it gratefully."

"And gracefully." He added.

Sae laughed and gave a little curtsy, "Why I thank you, ser."

"If I may be honest for a moment," Beric started, pausing for Sae's little head nod to grant permission, "When I first met you, I wouldn't have expected to find you two still together."

She chuckled, "Believe me that was a surprise to me as well, along with these two." She glanced down at them, "But he's done so much for me- us, now- and it just seemed… right? I have no fool notions of love and romance, all I can ask is to be kept safe and there's no one who does that better. High lords and handsome men just break your heart and spirit." She laughed a little sadly.

Beric looked at her intensely, contemplating something before saying it out loud, "Have you received any news from King's Landing?"

She shook her head, "The last I heard, Joffrey had been killed. I suppose Tommen then sits on the throne now." Beric nodded, "Good, he was a far sweeter boy then his brother ever was. I was afraid when Joffrey became king that he would finally kill me for being his grandfather's mistress- Though I assume the fear of Tywin's wrath was probably the only thing protecting me."

"Then you haven't heard?" He asked, arching the eyebrow that wasn't hidden behind his patch.

"Heard what?" She replied.

"Tywin Lannister is dead." He said, pausing to gauge her reaction. "Murdered by Tyrion Lannister."

Saebyl's heart stopped. Tywin Lannister dead, she could barely imagine a world without that shadow looming over her. She stared blankly at Beric, unable to sort the thousand thoughts that bombarded her all at once. She opened her mouth several times trying to voice one of these thoughts but nothing came to her. Her lip trembled, tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes.

"I'm free." She finally gasped, letting her emotions take her. Sae hadn't realized what hold Tywin still had on her even after all these years and all that had happened. Her sons would be a little bit safer with one less Lannister in the world and a piece of her heart felt like it was released from that old lion's grasp. She had never held any love for him, he was cruel and cold, but he held Casterly Rock and that had always been the end goal. "Thank-you, Beric." She finally mustered out, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I had nothing to do with it, we just received word recently. I figured you'd be interested." He explained.

She smiled, "Well, I appreciate it. Closes an ugly chapter in my history." She heard Sandor's shovel working outside, "I should go see how he's doing."

"I take it you knew them." He surmised correctly.

"That we did. I'd like to pay my respects. They gave us a hot meal and took us in for a night, it's the least I can do." She stood from the table, giving the man a bow of her head and pulled her cloak securely over herself and the babies to shield them from the blustery winter's night.

"You should be inside." Sandor said before she could even approach him.

"I wanted to be here when you buried them." She explained and she could hear him scoff. "They helped us."

"And now they're dead." He shot back harshly.

She sighed, "I know but I'd still like to say goodbye. They deserve that much." He didn't argue with her but continued to work, "Tywin's dead, Beric just told me."

"Good." He grunted, not stopping his work.

Sae didn't expect a huge reaction from him but she felt the need to talk about it, "Tyrion killed him apparently, or so I've been told. It's a strange feeling knowing he's dead. Too bad the Imp didn't take his bitch sister too."

"Tall order for a small man." He replied.

She laughed, "I suppose but it's still nice having one less ghost to haunt me." They fell into silence, until Thoros came to see the progress on the graves.

"What the hell are you doing, Clegane?" He asked as he came around to see what was going on.

"Burying the dead." Sandor replied simply, stopping his digging and delicately lifting the girl's body into the shallow grave.

Thoros watched carefully, "You knew these people?"

"Not really." He said, lowering the father into the hole beside the daughter.

Hopping out to start to fill the grave back up. Thoros planted his sword into the ground and took up a shovel alongside him. They worked quickly together, shovelling the dirt into the grave Saebyl stood and moved to be by Sandor's side when she saw that they were nearly finished. It truly surprised her when Sandor started to pray though he quickly failed at remembering the proper prayer of the seven. Saebyl leaned into him to offer support.

"I'm sorry you're dead. You deserved better- both of you." He eulogized poorly. Saebyl smiled to herself and nodded. His words meant more than her would ever. Thoros left them to be alone.

"That was a kind thing you did." She finally said.

"Couldn't remember the bloody prayer." He scolded himself.

"But you tried, you put them to rest and that's what matters. They were remembered." She tried offering but he scoffed.

"Come, it's too bloody cold for them, let's get inside." Without much warning he ushered her back into the shelter of the farmer's shack.

"The bed's yours." Beric said as he passed by them to go check on his men who were hunkering down in the barn.

Saebyl looked fearfully at Sandor, "I can't sleep in that bed."

"You'd rather the floor?" He snapped, exhaustion starting to settle in.

"It's where they died. I can't sleep on that mattress." Her heartbeat was in her throat. She couldn't put her sons on that bed.

"Moonbeam- you need to sleep." He groaned, too tired to deal with anything.

"The floor is fine." She replied quickly.

"It's not-"

"It is, we've been sleeping on the ground for weeks." She tried to explain. He sighed heavily, and marched to the bed. Pulling all of the old sheet off and tossing them in a pile, he quickly flipped the old dusty mattress over. Then he pulled the end post and loudly dragged the frame across the room far from where the bodies had been. From their packs he unravellled the blankets inside and redressed the bed as well as could be expected from a man like him.

"Is this better?" He snapped.

She bit her lip, "I suppose it will do." She knew she needed the proper sleep and she should be in no position in denying a real bed, the men in the barn would kill for it. "It's cold-" She said as he moved away from his handy work. He looked up at her curiously, "And big enough for the lot of us." He frowned and rolled his eyes but helped her with her heavy travelling cloak.

"You learn these tricks from a magician, Moonbeam?" He asked, taking the tightly bundled packages that were his sons so she could crawl into the bed and under the covers.

She let out a musical laugh, "He told me never to reveal his secrets." She replied, outstretching her arms to nestle the babes between them like they did on the road. The bed groaned angrily when his weight was put upon it but he threw the blankets and Saebyl's large travelling cloak over them to keep warm.

Saebyl thought that he had actually fallen asleep but Sandor's low voice broke the silence, "Glad the old cunt is dead."

"Me too."

* * *

The Brotherhood didn't idle for too long, at first light they were back on the road heading to gods know where. All she knew is that Sandor's broad back provided a decent block against the cold winds. She was also thankful that the boys were not fussy but it was no less difficult taking care of two infants on the road and she didn't know how much longer they could do this. She had no idea how far north they were but the snow never seemed to stop.

Her strength was waning, she needed a warm safe nights sleep and a full hearty meal. She worried that her son would not get enough sustenance from her milk if she was so worn. Sandor tried to help, making her sit in front of him on the horse and allowing her to catch some sleep as they rode but it was a losing battle.

They had stopped for the night, Sae started a fire for them while Sandor constructed a makeshift tent for them to shield off the wind and snow. The twins lay on a thick fur blanket, allowing them to move their arms and legs after being bundled up against their mother all day.

"You need sleep." Sandor said, throwing a blanket over her shoulders when he had finished building their shelter.

"I'll sleep when they go down." She replied, fighting to keep her eyes open as she watched the boys wriggle between the warm furs.

"They'll sleep soon enough. Nothing is going to happen to them, I'm here, you're here- you'll hear them if they cry." He sat heavily beside them like he was on guard duty, "You can't help them if you're dead on your feet."

She looked up at him tiredly, "Well- Fine, but don't leave that spot." She ordered. He nodded and watched as Sae made her bed right beside them. She was asleep almost as soon as she stretched out under her blanket.

She was awoken by the sound of one of the babies fussing and squirming beside her. The sun must have come up and lightened the sky in a dim grey blanket. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and sitting up, Saebyl scooped Valor into her arm and wrapped the blanket around herself so she'd be able to feed him in privacy. It wasn't long until Volos imitated his brother and she sat feeding both of them, enjoying the still quietness of the morning.

Sae had quietly readied the boys for another day of travel, swaddling them tightly when a group of men surrounded their camp, weapons drawn. Sandor was up like a shot, ready to pounce and attack but she put a hand on him to stop his instincts.

"Who are you?" Grunted a tall man wrapped in rough looking furs.

"We mean no harm," Beric said, approaching the leader, hands open showing that he is unarmed.

"Why you so close to the wall?" The gruff man snapped again, weapons not lowering.

"Because we have to go beyond it." He explained.

The man only brought his spear closer to Beric's throat, "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"We're trying to stop the darkness from consuming the world." He replied with a cryptic smile.

* * *

Sae didn't know how but they were being escorted to the wall by a group of wildlings. Sandor didn't move out of arm's reach of her, glaring at any man that stared too long at her. She was so afraid that a fight may break out, she pressed herself into his side as they marched towards the wall. She was afraid, she knew only men lived at the wall and that there was no place for her and her babies but she knew she could not go beyond the wall with them. She was no fighter, barely equipped to deal with this travel no matter trials that put the strongest men to the test. She wished she could talk to Sandor, figure out a plan, but the men surrounding them didn't seem to appreciate them speaking out of turn.

The wall was more imposing than she had ever suspected. She knew it was large but the absolute scale of it had never been properly described to her. It was impossible not to stare at, making her feel small and inconsequential. It was intimidating to say the least, an appropriate place to act as a prison.

They were ushered into the gates and waited as the leader barked at another man to fetch someone. Sae rocked in place praying that the twins wouldn't wake up and draw more attention to her. Sandor loomed over her, eyes darting in every direction, waiting for something to happen. She felt him tense up when a man with fiery orange hair and a wild look in his eye approached them.

"My scout says you want to go beyond the wall." He asked suspiciously, "Only wildlings and the crows are allowed beyond the wall… You don't look like crows-" He looked at the group, "You got a woman with you." Sae felt Sandor move to shout at this man.

"And her children." Beric quickly replied before a fight could ensue. Sae moved her cloak to reveal her two swaddled bundles.

"Why you bringing women and babes to the Wall?" He asked.

"They needed help, not much between here and where we found them." Beric explained.

The man nodded and contemplated the group, "Put them in the cells until we figure out what to do with them, the woman can have a room until we find somewhere to send her."

"No!" Sae shouted, when they started to move in to get them to the cells.

"You want to go in a cell too, girl?" The red headed man asked menacingly, advancing on her.

She stood as tall as she could, "Yes. I know these men, I don't know yours." She shot back. "I will not seperate my family." She glanced over her shoulder to Sandor who looked absolutely murderous.

The man let out a barking laugh, "Fierce one, this one. You want a cell, you'll get a cell. All to yourself."

"Hey! Wait!-" Sae tried to protest but their captors were already urging them forward.

"I gave you a room and you didn't want it. You southern girls are awfully fussy." He said with a laugh in his voice as he led the way.

"I don't want to be in a cold cell by myself!" She retorted back.

"I could let you stay with my men- they're warm, they'd like your company." He grinned wolfishly.

Before she could counter Sandor stepped between the two of them, "Say that again-" He said menacingly.

The man looked between him and Sae then let out a booming laugh, "She's yours then?"

"I'm nobody's!" She sniped from behind Sandor's towering frame.

The man laughed again, "Fiery. You lucky man." He chuckled as he turned to lead them down to the prison cells.

Saebyl's private cell was lucky enough to be just across from the men's and Sandor could keep a watchful eye on her. They were even kind enough to throw her another blanket to keep warm in the freezing cell. She knew she couldn't stay here long, this was no place for a woman and infants. She thought about going to Winterfell, Arya and Sansa had both talked about it with a fondness that could only come from the nostalgia of a childhood home. Though she wasn't sure what sort of state it was in now.

* * *

It was late, the skies were darkening and Saebyl had already decided that a prison cell was no place for her. She wanted out as soon as possible, though it was nice to have a rest from being on horseback for hours on end. The door to the cells opened and a group of people marched down the stairs. Sae huddled into the corner of the cell where she had the boys laid out on a blanket so they could stretch their legs.

"You're the Hound." One of the men said, "I saw you once at Winterfell."

"They want to go beyond the wall too." The wild looking ginger man explained.

"We don't want to go beyond the wall, we have to- Our Lord told us that a great war is coming." Beric corrected.

"Don't trust him." A surly young man piped in, "Don't trust any of them." Saebyl recognized him as one of the boys that had been with Arya the first time they had met the Brotherhood. He crossed the room to peer into the cell. "They're the Brotherhood and the last thing their lord told them to do was to sell me to a red witch to be murdered."

"Thoros?" Another man chimed in, "I hardly recognized you."

"Jorah Mormont- they won't give me anything to drink down here. I haven't been feeling like myself." The priest replied snarkily.

The red headed man turned to Jorah, "You're a fucking Mormont? Like the last Lord Commander?"

"He was my father-"

"He hunted us like animals."

"You returned the favour as I recall." Jorah responded coolly. Sae watched carefully as all these men seemingly knew each other from past lives. She layed low, not knowing if they were friend or foe.

"Here we all are, at the edge of the world, at the same moment, heading in the same direction, for the same reason." Beric interrupted before words got heated.

"Our reasons aren't your reasons." Yet another man said.

"It doesn't matter what we think our reasons are." Beric stood and approached the group, "There's a greater purpose at work and we serve it together. Whether we know it or not. We may take the steps but the Lord of Light-"

"For fuck's sake will you shut your hole." Sandor rudely interrupted. "Are we coming with you or not?"

"Don't you want to know what we're doing?" Jorah asked.

"Better than sitting in a freezing cell, waiting to die." Thoros said morosely.

"He's right, we're all on the same side." The first dark stranger said.

The young man that had been with Arya looked at him, "How can we be?" He shot.

"We're all breathing." He said grimly and moved to open the cell door.

"They have a woman and her children with them- What do you want to do with her?" The red headed man asked. Saebyl quickly scooped her sons in her arms and backed against the wall.

The seeming leader of the group turned to look where the other man had indicated. It surprised to see how young he was to be leading this group of men. Though his face seemed to be fixed into a permanent frown, the kind of frown people wore when they had seen too much cruelty and pain in their lives. But his eyes spoke warm kindness in their deep dark colour. Sae didn't know why but she trusted him, a reassuring aura emitted from him. She could see the cogs working in his head about what to do with her as he opened her cell gate.

When she was free she moved back to Sandor's side, feeling safest by him surrounded by all these men. He moved as close as he could to her, making sure she knew he had her back and wouldn't allow for anything unsavoury to happen to her. There wasn't an option for her to follow Sandor beyond the wall, even if she didn't have two infants attached to her. It was a dangerous place for the most hardened warriors and no place for a woman like her but she also couldn't bear not knowing what was going to happen to him.

"You could return to Winterfell-" The man offered.

"And who'd be my escort?" She asked, the question making him frown.

"My Lord- If I may" An older man piped in, "She could stay here. I could watch over her and the wee ones."

"And who the fuck are you?" Sandor snapped, eyeing this man suspiciously.

"Davos Seaworth, Hand to the King in the North, Jon Snow." He introduced himself.

Sae stepped in between the two, "Saebyl Waters, ser." She curtsied.

"And your two companions?" He asked, trying to take a peek at the two bundles in her arms.

She smiled, "Valor and Volos."

"Some striking names- not named after Valor and Volos Targaryen, are they?" He asked. Something about him Sae instantly liked, his warm fatherly interest by contrast of his sullen group made her smile.

"They may be." She said coyly.

"They can stay here. There's rooms in the castle that are safe and warm. You can wait for our return." The sullen leader said.

Sandor stepped forward glaring between him, the ginger wildling and the hand of the King, "If a hair on any of their heads is touched, I'll fucking gut you and pitch you off the wall." He growled.

"Noted." Davos said, nodding his head with a friendly smile.

The men all started shuffling out of the prison cell and back to get their gear and prepare for the journey. Sae trailed after Sandor, the fear of him leaving her side settling in. There was a very real possibility that he may not come back from this journey. Jon Snow, this King of the North, made it clear that as soon as their packs were full and their weapons dispersed, they were moving out. There was no time to spare.

"Do you really have to go?" Saebyl asked him quietly as they were waiting for the smith to sharpen up a large war axe he had requested.

"Moonbeam-" He said even softer.

"I don't know what you saw in those flames, I believe it's important but do _you_ have to go?" She grabbed his hand.

"I have to go." He said definitively. He obviously didn't like the tone he had taken with her so he gently tugged her hand to bring her closer to him. "I'll be back." He glanced down, gently pulling the carrier's fabric away so he could peer at the boy's faces. "Promise."

She smiled up at him, failing at masking her sadness, "You better, because I'll come looking for you. You don't get to die until I tell you to." She laughed.

"Ready lads?" The Wildling Tormund called out to the group, laughter in his voice. Sandor broke their contact to pick up his pack and haul it over his shoulder.

He hesitated on the spot, like he was reconsidering leaving, "Stay safe, Moonbeam. Don't hesitate to use that pretty little dagger of yours." He adjusted his pack and stalked off towards the group.

Sae watched him walk away but shook her head, she couldn't just let him leave without a momento. She furiously jogged after him, "Sandor!" She called out, making him turn back around. With care not to crush their sons between them, she yanked him down and planted a firm and fiery kiss on his mouth. She could hear that wildling cat calling and laughing but she didn't give a damn.

"You come back to me." She huffed, pressing her forehead to his.

"There's not a fucking man alive or dead that could stop me." He said back, finally standing up straight and putting a hand to her cheek.

She appreciated his small show of affection but quickly turned on her heels, "You-" She pointed at where Tormund, Beric and Jon stood together going over plans. They all nearly jumped at her tone, "You bring him back or else not even the frozen North can save your sorry hides."

Jon and Tormund looked shocked though the ginger's expression slowly melted into a wolfish grin. He was quick to clap Sandor on the back as they marched through the gate and mutter something about her. Saebyl didn't move until the gate was firmly closed behind them. A cold breeze pulled up by its sealing made her shudder.

"We should get you inside, my Lady." Davos said kindly. She didn't respond but allowed the man to gently guide her up towards where she would be staying.


	24. Chapter 24

Saebyl was sure she must have slept sometime in the night but it didn't feel like it. She lay in bed listening to the soft sounds of her sons sleeping beside her. Her stomach growled, hungry for breakfast but she didn't dare venture out without an escort. She wasn't sure where this Davos was staying and she didn't want to wander about looking for him. A knock at her door shook her from her bizarre trance, she shook her head and pulled on her heavy cloak to keep warm.

"Who is it?" She asked from behind her locked door.

"Davos Seaworth, my lady-" The man replied, "I thought you might be hungry." She opened the door cautiously, looking for any additional men with him, "May I come in?" He asked very politely, his arms laden with a tray of food.

"I suppose so." She replied tentatively. "Sorry for my state, I just woke."

"I hope that wasn't my fault." He apologized, bringing his tray to the table and carefully laying out the bounty of food.

She smiled and shook her head, "It was my stomach that woke me, I was wondering how I was going to get food."

The man chuckled and sat at the table, "Then I have excellent timing. It seems to be my gift." He offered the seat across from himself for her to sit. She glanced back at her sons who were still happily laying in bed, enjoying the rare freedom of not being strapped to their mother in the freezing cold. "I could move the table closer to them, if you'd like?"

She shook her head, "No, that's fine. They'll let me know if they need anything." She sat down and looked at the food before her. It was nothing fancy but it smelled good. "Tell me, Ser Davos, why didn't you go beyond the wall?"

"I'm not a fighter. I'd just be a hindrance on the group." He explained.

"Then what are you? I know you weren't always Hand of the king." She smirked, pulling a chunk from the small loaf of bread on her plate.

"Before Jon, I was hand to Stannis Baratheon-" He started. "But before that, I was just a smuggler."

"Well, you've moved up in the world." She laughed.

Davos shrugged, "When you save a rich man's wife and child from starvation, they're inclined to reward you." He chuckled. "And you, my lady? What brings a young mother and her children to the Wall?"

"A string of bad luck." She replied, Davos waited for her to finish the story. She sighed and ruffled her hair that was desperate for a bath and brush, "It's a long story."

"I believe we have the time." He said with a smile. Sae didn't know why but she had an immediate like for the man, his calming presence reminded her of Ray, making her heart clench. They had been too busy to mourn their friends, the road had been too hard and her first priority had always been her sons.

"Fine, but only because you brought me breakfast." With that she dove in. Explaining where she came from her trysts with the Lannister family, the harrowing escape from King's Landing, going across the country trying to return Arya Stark and find refuge, then Sandor's fall and their life with the convent which finally brought them here.

"That is quite the tale, miss." He said when she finally finished, leaning back on his chair.

Sae finished her last bite of breakfast, "I told you." She said, rocking Volos in her arms as he began to fuss about half way through her tale.

"And your mother never told you who your father was?" He asked again.

She shook her head, "I have no idea if he was even a Targaryen- that could have been a fanciful tale my mother told me to scare me into not bringing him up. I have no idea if she had loved my father, or she had been raped, or just made a foolish choice with the wrong man. Doesn't really matter now."

"I suppose it doesn't," There was a heavy pause behind Davos' statement, like he had more to say. Sae slowly looked at him and arched a brow, "That is if the dragon queen doesn't take the throne."

"Dragon queen?" She asked.

"Daenerys Targaryen, the Queen from Essos and more titles than I ever care to remember." He explained.

"You mean the last of the Targaryen came back? The one Robert wanted killed so badly all those years ago? I thought I heard rumour about her when she was a child, her and her brother were swept across the Narrow Sea to be protected from the new king." Sae said, completely baffled. "And she has dragons? Surely that is a lie. The last dragons died hundreds of years ago and the last ones were no bigger than cats!"

"She's back and she certainly has dragons and they're much bigger than a cat." He smirked.

Her eyes widened, "You've seen them? Really?"

"Aye, they were as real as you are. Bigger than buildings! One could easily peer into a third storey window and pluck you out of it." He elaborated and Sae gasped.

"You're lying." She snapped, though her eyes were alight and her mouth still played a smile.

"Well, I'm sure you'll see them soon enough, as soon as the King of the North returns. He'll surely want to reward the brave men that accompanied him." The elder man said, plucking the empty plates and stacking them neatly.

She smiled like she was a small child that had been given a sweet, "I hope so. I've only read about them, I saw their skulls in King's Landing… Unless you think I should be worried about this Queen?" She asked, smile fading. "I know I'm not a true Targaryen- or even if I'm one at all-"

"If I may be so bold, you and the Queen share a striking similarity."

"And is that a bad thing?" She asked very pointedly.

Davos knew immediately that she wasn't searching for compliments on her beauty, he paused considering the woman in front of him and the Queen, "I don't rightly know but I'm inclined to think that you'll be alright."

Saebyl sighed and crossed the room to lay Volos down with his brother again, "Years ago I would have risked it all to have a name like Targaryen… it's not worth it anymore." She said, peering at her son's faces and smiling down at them. "I just want them to be safe. With a roof over their heads, food in their bellies and a fire to keep them warm. That's not so much to ask, is it?" She peered over to Davos, concern knitting her brow.

He smiled in a warm, fatherly fashion, "No, I don't suppose it is." One of the babies let out a tentative cry, prompting the other one to let out a bigger wail until they both dissolved into tears. "I suppose I should let you feed them. I'll take these dishes back."

"If you're not too busy, I would like it if you returned." She said, expertly scooping the boys back up and trying to soothe them, "I would like to go for a walk and I don't trust anyone on the other side of that door."

Davos smiled and nodded his head, "As you wish, my lady." He made quick work of their breakfast plates and hurried out of the room.

"Alright you two-" She said softly, sitting back in the bed to feed them. "It's alright- I'm here." She hummed, "I'll always be here."

* * *

"Incredible." Sae breathed out, her breath forming in front of her.

"Never seen anything like it." Davos agreed. The pair stood at the top of the wall looking out onto the expanse of land beyond. Both could barely form the words to voice their absolute astonishment at the view.

For once the cold didn't bother her, she barely even noticed it once they were at the top of the wall. The agonizing trip to the top had been a different story, she wondered why she had agreed to go up ten minutes into the rickety elevator crawling up the side of the wall, but upon seeing the sheer vast expanse of the North made her utterly forget the frozen trip up.

"I rekin your sons may be the youngest to ever look down from the top of the wall." Davos commented, but didn't take his gaze off the horizon.

Sae peeked at the faces warmly nestled against her, "I don't know if they're actually looking but it will be a story I tell them until the day I die." She chuckled.

More silence passed, looking into the great white north, minds whirring with unanswered questions. She hoped Sandor was safe, and that he hadn't thrown anyone into a snowy ravine. She didn't know what lurked on that side of the wall, there had only been fairy tales about the creatures from beyond that would come for little boys and girls who weren't well behaved. Now Sandor could really scare their son's straight with those tales, telling them exactly what the Night's Watch truly guarded them against.

"You think they're okay?" She voiced, more to herself than anything.

Davos looked over to her, "They've got Jon and they have that wildling fellow-" When she frowned, "I don't know what's out there but Jon's been there and I've seen him do incredible things with my own two eyes. Things you wouldn't believe even if I told you."

She looked to Davos, arching a brow, "Like what?"

He hesitated, "I've seen him come back from the dead."

Sae chuckled, "I've seen my man do that too."

The older man shook his head, "Not near dead- I mean dead-dead. He was stabbed brutally multiple times, he was cold dead for days, he drew no breath laying on a table and he came back."

"Well, that is amazing. How did he do that?" She asked, not entirely believing his story.

"That Lord of Light Beric worships- a red woman, a priestess, she brought him back." Saebyl studied his face and could not find a trace of a lie. She had seen Beric come back, seen him cleaved nearly in two and he walked around like nothing had happened. Something about this lord of light- or at least the priest had some serious magical power.

"Well, that is a fantastic tale." She looked back beyond the wall. "Let's hope he knows how to deal with the dead."

"If anyone does, it'll be him."

* * *

The days passed slowly as they waited for any sort of sign from the King in the North that their mission was complete. Very often it was spent with Saebyl and Davos chatting the days away. Usually they made it to the top of the wall, unless it was very cold but it gave them something to occupy their time. She helped Davos with some of the correspondence for the King, he'd help rock the boys to sleep, and a fast friendship was formed between them.

They discussed it all, between their favourite meals to the political climate of Westeros. Saebyl was most interested in that Sansa was finally back in the north where she belonged, even after suffering at the hands of Ramsay Bolton. It sounded as though she was growing into the woman Sae knew she would be, a leader and role model amongst her people.

"I had never met Lady Catelynn but I heard enough about her from Sansa." Sae said, smiling into her cup of tea, "It sounds like she's following in her footsteps."

Davos chuckled, "And what of your mother, my lady? You've mentioned her but you never speak of her."

She bit her lip, "It's a painful subject, I'm afraid. I didn't want to bore you with the dramatics of it all."

"I can assure you, none of the tales you have told have been boring." He smirked.

She shook her head with a smile, "I don't even know if she's alive- and she probably thinks I'm dead." Sae sighed and looked at her sons napping in her bed. "I used to write to her nearly every week before I left King's Landing. She doesn't even know she's a grandmother."

"Why don't you write her?" Davos suggested.

"I-" She paused, "I don't know. I was never in a place long enough to write, or that had Ravens."

"The Night's Watch has plenty of Ravens." He replied.

Her brow furrowed, "I should write her.- I should write her!" She said again with more vigour. She set down her mug and reached for the centre of the table where Davos had pushed away his work and plucked a scroll and quill. Her pen hovered over the blank parchment and she stopped, "How do you even start something like this?"

"Dear mother, I'm not dead?" He offered, only to receive a less than amused stare. "Maybe I should give you some time alone, let you think." He stood from the table and plucked his finished letters to be sent from the pile. "I'll join you and the little lords for dinner?"

"Certainly, and perhaps you can tell me if my letter is appropriate." she said, smiling up at him, he nodded his head and quietly left the room.

Saebyl glanced back at her sons, trying to draw inspiration from them but her quill still hovered over the 'Dearest Mother' she had jotted down. She didn't know what to say, too much had happened, much of which could not be divulged in a letter being sent to Casterly Rock. Tywin may be dead but Cersei was sure as the seven hells not. She couldn't risk anything, especially not her children's lives. When Cersei is dead and she can breathe easy, then she'll let her know about her grandsons, maybe she'd get back to her childhood home and confront the demons that lurk there.

It was hard to form words to someone whom she's shared such an unstable relationship with. Of course she loved her mother but at the same time, much of Sae's heartaches could be attributed to her mother's actions. They squabbled and fought more akin to sisters than mother daughter but were very close as such. She wanted to write everything that happened since King's Landing but realized that could take an entire tome's worth of paper, she'd have to keep it simple.

When Davos returned, Sae was still at the table, head in hands, sons on a blanket at her feet babbling away to one another. A small pile of crumpled parchments were heaped in front of her and her hair looked more wild than when he had left her. He chuckled softly to himself, she hadn't even noticed the heavy creaking door opening.

"Any luck?" He asked.

Her head shot up, "Oh! I didn't even hear you."

He came over and put the tray of food on the table and scooped up the crumpled parchment and added them to the fire, "You seemed very deep in concentration, thought you could use a bite to eat."

She shoved the quill back in the ink pot with some force, "I'm done. I can't think of the proper words so this will just have to do." She forfeited, dramatically dropping her head back onto the table and pushing the piece of paper away from herself.

"May I?" He asked, peering down at the tiny script.

She poked her head up just slightly, "Please, tell me if it's appropriate."

Davos picked up the scroll and sat down, adjusting the page so he could make out Saebyl's small scrawling script. It read:

 _Dearest Mother, I know this message may come as a shock to you as you have not heard from me in quite some time. I just needed to let you know that I am alive, well and being taken care of. I've had too many adventures to recount in a letter in times like these but know I have been thinking of you often._

 _When things settle and I have a more permanent residence, we must get together. I have stories to tell and people I want you to meet._

 _I hope you are in good health_

 _Love always,_

 _Your daughter._

"That seems good." Davos said, nodding his head, "Doesn't give away any dangerous information but lets her know you are safe."

Sae sat up, "So it's good enough to send?" She asked, hopefully.

"Definitely. Though, I'm certain you could just have signed a piece of paper and she would have been happy just to know you are alive." He smiled at her, a hint of sadness behind his eyes.

"After dinner, will you accompany me so I can send it?" She asked, reaching over and putting a hand on his arm. He had told her about the loss of his son at Blackwater and knew how he would have loved to receive a letter such as this to know his boy was okay.

"Of course, my dear." He replied, giving her a warm fatherly smile.

* * *

"Look, look! He's doing it!" Saebyl exclaimed, her hands hovering close to Valor who was sitting up on his own for the first time.

"Come on, lad. You can't have your brother beat you like this." Davos encouraged Volos who continued to lean back in his hands, showing no interest in holding himself up.

Sae laughed, "You can do it, my love." looking over to her blond son but not moving her hands off Valor's teetering frame.

"Come on, there we go-" The man gently moved his supportive hands away, "There we go!" He exclaimed brightly, making the boy burst into laughter and immediately fall backwards. Davos's hands were there to catch him before he toppled completely over. "Well we did have it."

Valor followed suit in a fit of giggles, "It was a good attempt." Sae beamed, planting several quick kisses on both their cheeks making them laugh more. "I don't think I could ever tire of this."

"Believe it or not, they only get better as they get older."

"But they're so perfect now." She couldn't take her eyes of her sons that now lay flat on the hard wooden table babbling to one another grabbing at anything's in arm's reach.

"Just trust me on this one." He grinned. Their conversation was cut short by a furious knocking at the door. The man leapt into action, rushing to answer it, throwing it open to be met by a night's watchman.

"The boy- Gendry- he's back-" The man said, out of breath from running to find Davos.

"And the King?" He asked, glancing back to Sae who looked on with fear in her eyes.

"Needs help." The man gasped.

Davos nodded, "I'll be back, my lady." And without another word he followed to go and meet with Gendry.

The babies started to fuss with all the noise and the gust of cold air that had rolled in. Sae scooped them into her arms and placed them back onto her bed; she sat next to them, rolling her locket nervously in her hands. Mind racing and fear of worst case scenario settling in, Sae stood and paced to the window, hoping to see anything. She asked whatever gods were out there to bring Sandor back to her, that Gendry was not too late coming back and getting help, that no one had died for this mission.

It wasn't long before Davos burst back in the door, racing to the desk and frantically started scribbling on a piece of parchment with a quill.

"What's going on?" She asked, trying to read what he was writing over his hunched shoulders.

"They need the Dragon Queen's help." He said, feveredly rolling up the piece of parchment.

"What's happened?" She asked following him to the door.

"Trouble, I'll tell you when I get back." And Davos was gone as quickly as he came.

Saebyl quickly gathered all her things back into her pack, unsure if they'd have to leave quickly. She bundled her sons up, despite their protests, preparing to head out into the cold. Davos was back shortly after with Gendry in tow. She looked up with them with large eyes filled with fear, fear that she was losing it all again.

"We will be returning to Dragonstone soon, my lady. " Davos explained, "I see you've already started packing." he nodded at her bags on the bed.

"You didn't tell me what's happened. I assumed the worst." She said, slinging the fabric that helped her carry her sons around herself, and looking to Gendry. He was clearly exhausted, having ran the entire way back to the wall, she didn't know how he was still on his feet.

"The dead-" He started, "There were so many of them. They sent me to get help."

"We have to wait for the Queen to arrive and get our men back. Though I imagine she won't be waiting around for long. Those dragons can get her from Dragonstone to here in mere hours. We'll have to sit tight before then." Davos explained.

"Gendry-" Sae said to the exhausted looking man, "Is my man alright?" She asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

"The Hound?" He verified, to which she nodded, "He's still alive with the rest of them but unless those dragons come quickly, I don't think they will make it very long."

Sae's jaw clenched, she felt so useless. She had never felt so useless in her life. She had always been able to have some control or feelings of control, dictated what happened in her life. Here, she could only sit back and watch, she had nobody's ear, or a say in what happened. She could only follow, hoping that Sandor came back and that Davos was the good man she thought he was and would help her find safety.

"What happens if they don't come back?" She couldn't shake the fear and desperation from her voice completely. Davos moved to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"My lady, we will be safer at Dragonstone, your sons will be safer there." He explained softly, "They will return. Jon Snow does not die easily and neither does your man- they'll be back." He smiled, trying to give her confidence that there was truth in his words, "There's nothing we can do right now, so let us sit, eat, and wait for the Queen."

Sae frowned, "I suppose your right." She slipped off the carrier and lay it on her bags, "I hate this. I should have never let him go." She wanted to cry or hit something but she didn't know which would make her feel better.

"He's helping with something bigger than you and me, he'll be back. I've seen those dragons, whatever is giving them issues up there won't be as soon as Daenerys gets there." When she still looked at him with a disbelieving look, he shrugged, "Regardless, we'll all be warmer at Dragonstone soon enough."

"Gendry should rest, he looks like he may collapse at any moment." She replied monotonously, suppressing all the things she was feeling at that moment.

Davos nodded, "Right you are. C'mon, lad. Let's find you a bed." He said, wrapping an arm around the exhausted looking youth's shoulders and leading him outside.

Saebyl lay on her bed, pulling both her boys beside her and staring at their little cherubic faces. Their little cheeks pulled into smiles for her, to which she could not help but return. Tears collected in the corners of her eyes but never spilled. She lay her head on the pillow, wrapping her arm around the babies, and closed her eyes, just listening to their babbles and praying to whatever god that would look out for them.

* * *

When Davos said that the Dragon Queen had actual dragons, she didn't really believe him. Minimally, she hadn't expected them to be so huge. Their roars as they swooped over and around the wall shook the building and woke her and her sons from their sleep. Not knowing what caused the noise, she nearly leapt out of her skin, scooping the boys to her chest.

"What in seven hells-?" She peered out the window only to catch a glimpse of one of the fabled creatures' tails. There was a loud crashing noise and the ground shook, men's voices called out to open the gates to the keep.

Saebyl stayed in her room watching as the fabled dragon queen walked through the door. She was too far to see her face but it was obvious that they share the same colour hair. She was petite, but her presence was large. Even standing between Gendry and Davos, she held herself as tall as any man she had met. She didn't stay long, only getting the information from Gendry and leaving. Sae watched as she left the castle gates and another tremendous noise followed as she watched in awe as a dragon lifted up above the gates. Running out of her room so she could get a better view of the monstrous beast flying up, over the Wall and out of sight.

"You weren't lying." She said breathlessly as Davos approached her.

He chuckled, "No I wasn't." He put a hand on her back and guided her back inside.

"They are real! Dragons! Bloody dragons!" She exclaimed, practically bouncing on the spot.

"You should get ready, no doubt Queen Daenerys with the lads before we know it and we'll be off to Dragonstone." He said, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. She tried to smile but she wasn't going to delude herself that Sandor would be with them when they returned. She would brace herself for the worst and figure out a plan from there.


End file.
